


My life with Holmes

by Lenap



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, M/M, fandom: sherlock holmes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:26:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenap/pseuds/Lenap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон Ватсон никогда не считал себя кем-то особенным или важным. Обычным человеком с обычными желаниями. Но его жизнь никогда нельзя было назвать простой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Этот фик и начала писать года три назад, уже как года закончила, переписывала и переделывала раз 5))) Меняла сюжет раза 4. Одним словом, текст претерпел весьма значительные изменения за все это время.  
> Первая глава была написана практически последней, так как после последнего изменения сюжета, мне пришлось придумывать, как же я сведу мальчиков вместе.  
> Так же это полнейшее ау с наглым использованием целых кусков из первого сезона, но с моей интерпритацией всех событий))  
> Кстати, я этот фик перевела (и мне его даже отбетили), но после этого еще раз переписала - так что надо будет переделать весь перевод прежде, чем можно будет выложить здесь))

Джон Ватсон устало шел по полутемному коридору к двери с ни чем не примечательной табличкой «двадцать пять». Две цифры, простое число. Обычный номер в дешевом отеле, дававшем приют самой разнообразной публике.

Привычно оглядевшись. Джон негромко постучался и прислушался. Как он и ожидал, сначала послышались приглушенные голоса, потом тихие шаги, остановившиеся перед дверью и, наконец:

-Кто?

-Помощь от Билла.

Перед ним тут же распахнулась дверь, за которой пряталось полутемное помещение с неясными силуэтами. Джон с трудом протиснулся мимо внушительных размеров парня, который бдительно обыскал его в узком коридорчике номера и только после этого пропустил дальше.

Уровень подозрительности и конспирации заставлял невольно задуматься, но ему уже не куда было деваться. Джон, насколько позволяла нога и трость, уверено направился на голоса. 

При его появлении разговор стих, глаза всех присутствующих подозрительно принялись шарить по его лицу, рукам, по трости и по непримечательному чемоданчику, что он всегда брал с собой на подобные вызовы. Одного он даже знал, уже приходилось сталкиваться. Беглый осмотр комнаты рассказал ему о многом, но главное, о неприятностях, в которые он вляпался, если судить по взвинченной публике.

Джон заставил себя расслабиться и спокойным голосом спросить:

-Так кому здесь нужна помощь?

Его проводили в соседнее помещение к неподвижной фигуре на застеленной кровати. Он привычно поставил чемоданчик на пол и грузно опустился на край кровати, помогая себе тростью. 

Мужчина. За тридацать. В непозволительно дорогом костюме для подобного места, да что говорить, для этой части города в принципе. Темные волнистые волосы, слишком бледная кожа. Джон нащупал пульс, проверил зрачки и невольно поморщился. Передоз. Очередной наркоман.

-Ну что, док? - раздался над самым ухом нервный вопрос. Он слышал за собой тихие шаги, слышал сдерживаемое дыхание. Джон заставил себя вздрогнуть, словно чужие слова были неожиданными.

-Что он смешал? – странный какой-то наркоман. Классические признаки передоза, и если бы в армии ему не пришлось сталкиваться с определенного рода практикой, будучи военным врачом, он бы в этом не усомнился.

-Нанюхался новой дряни, чертов наркоша. Он будет жить?

-Если еще не отдал концы, значит, выживет, - Джон брезгливо передернул плечами, отложил трость и открыл свой рабочий чемоданчик. Что же, у него была возможность убедиться в своей правоте. Элементарная проверка неконтролируемых рефлексов, и он будет точно знать, что здесь происходит.

-Сгинь, нам с доком кое о чем перетереть надо, - в комнате бесшумно материализовался тот самый парень, с кем ему уже приходилось сталкиваться. Он довольно бесцеремонно вытолкал приятеля и запер за ним дверь.

-Док, какая приятная встреча.

Джон подобрался, все пути к отступлению для него были перекрыты. До ванной он не успеет добраться, да и кому звонить оттуда, не в полицию же. Билла пока он точно не во что впутывать не хотел. В окно прыгать не имело смысла, а за соседней дверью его ждали вооруженные перепуганные юнцы, которые при малейшем намеке на опасность начали бы палить по всему живому.

-Чего тебе? И если ты опять предложишь то же, что и в прошлый раз, я затолкаю тебе это предложение в глотку вместе с моим кулаком.

Дон. Он прекрасно помнил, как того звали еще с прошлого вызова. В тот раз он еле сдержался, чтобы не открутить ему голову. 

Вечер явно не задался. Мало того, что Билл вытащил его из бара на вызов, хотя прекрасно знал, как он не любил работать с наркоманами и словом не обмолвился об этой незначительной детали, так еще и этот мелкий засранец нарисовался. Он не любил опускаться до банальных угроз, но в этом случае, ничто другое не помогло бы.

Парень подошел слишком близко и, наклонившись, теперь жарко дышал прямо Джону в шею. Судя по частому дыханию и расширившимся зрачкам, не только его случайный пациент решил скрасить себе вечер белым порошком. 

-Сделай так, чтобы он больше не очнулся, и выйдешь отсюда живым.

Всего того, он уж переживать начал, что ему опять предложат отсосать за полтинник.

-И как же ты мне это организуешь? – усмехнулся Джон, неторопливо занимаясь своим делом. Мужчина на кровати еле заметно дернулся и даже очнулся. Как и подозревал Джон, ему попался не совсем обычный наркоман. И сегодня в его планы не входило помогать кому-либо, отправиться на тот свет. - Твои приятели, конечно же, не подозревают, о чем ты сейчас меня просишь… 

-Все может быть. 

Джон мельком глянул на часы и нахмурился. Билл его не хватится еще как минимум полчаса.

-Назови мне хоть одну причину, по которой я не должен ему помогать, и я подумаю.

-Господин Моран будет тебе очень благодарен.

-Себастьян Моран? – с удивлением переспросил Джон. А он-то наделся, что больше никогда не услышит этого имени. 

Вечер грозил перерасти из разряда неудавшихся в категорию абсолютно провальных, потому что теперь он серьезно рассматривал перспективу перестрелять всех находящихся в номере. Иначе его просто не выпустят отсюда живым. Или этот засранец попытается убить его или его приятели.

В соседней комнате неожиданно послышалась какая-то возня и знакомые приглушенные хлопки, что стало решающим фактором для Джона. Он просто сделал вид, что тянется за чем-то в саквояже, тело действовало само, на рефлексах. Сделать подсечку, завалить на кровать, попытаться выхватить пистолет из-за чужого пояса. Поправка, выбить пистолет, оглушить противника, дальше действовать по обстоятельствам.

Тихий щелчок предохранителя над ухом заставил его невольно замереть. Он даже не понял, как мужчина до этого лишь слабо откликавшийся на внешние раздражители, изменил положение и перехватил пистолет и приставил к виску. 

Джон медленно выпрямился и выставил руки перед собой в универсальном жесте ладонями вверх. Его внимательно разглядывали серые глаза с расширившимися зрачками наркомана. Слишком внимательные и пытливые, чтобы их владелец был под кайфом. 

Было неудобно стоять, привалившись боком к кровати, но выбора у него не было. Под ним слабо ворочался оглушенный и дезориентированный противник, что только добавляло неудобства. Медленно, избегая резких движений, Джон оттолкнул слабо шевелящееся тело в сторону. Он так и не успел решить, что ему делать в сложившихся обстоятельствах, как мужчина на кровати резко дернул его и подмял под себя, заслоняя собой от возможной угрозы. Как сильно подозревал Джон, не сделай тот этого, и он, Джон Ватсон, мог встретить свой неожиданный и безрадостный конец.

Резко распахнулась выбитая точным ударом ноги дверь, и послышались уверенные шаги нескольких пар ног в армейских ботинках. Ему был знаком и легкий шелест трущейся о бронежилеты форменной одежды, и тихий лязг передергиваемых затворов.

Чужие глаза внимательно продолжали изучать его, даже когда в комнате после стихших шагов послышался стук женских каблучков. Джон невольно скосил глаза и с удивлением увидел очень красивую женщину в деловом костюме с двумя мобильниками, один из которых она вложила в протянутую руку его невольного спасителя.

Если не считать, конечно же, дула пистолета упирающегося ему в шею, то можно было бы сказать, что ему повезло выбраться из этой передряги целым и невредимым. Пока целым и невредимым, если он еще что-то понимал в качестве и быстроте проведенной операции. 

Ощутимое постукивание дулом по подбородку напомнило ему вернуть взгляд к серым глазам. Незнакомец требовал постоянного зрительно контакта, от чего становилось уже физически некомфортно. Джона не покидало чувство, что его обстоятельно анализируют и раскладывают по полочкам.

-Да?..., - на том конце, судя по молчанию мужчины, начался затяжной монолог. - Какого черта, Майкрофт! У меня все было под контролем, пока твои люди не вмешались!... Прекрасно!... Я буду не один.

После окончания разговора дорогая игрушка полетела в стену. Джон невольно вздрогнул от неожиданного броска и глухого удара. 

-Знаешь, этот пистолет все еще снят с предохранителя, - шепотом заметил Джон, не решаясь отвести взгляда от чужого лица с высокими скулами и чувственными губами. Нависающего над ним мужчину нельзя было назвать красивым, но в нем, несомненно, было что-то притягательное. 

Сердце все еще бешено билось подгоняемое всплеском адреналина в крови. С тех пор как он вернулся в Лондон после ранения и продолжительного восстановления, его не покидало чувство, что он просто попал на другую войну. Войну с другими правилами и на иной местности, но все так же требующую постоянных жертв.

После знакомого щелчка, Джон невольно вздохнул с облегчением и смог пошевелиться, без риска быть пристреленным. Первым делом он почувствовал колено, упирающееся ему в пах. 

-Тебе придется поехать со мной, - чужой тон не подразумевал дискуссии, но Джон и не посмел бы возражать. Не тогда, когда он слышал, как в соседней комнате работает команда чистильщиков. 

-Шерлок, машина подъехала, - поразившая его своей красотой женщина даже не оторвалась от экрана мобильного. 

Шерлок легко соскочил с кровати и протянул ему руку. Джон с опаской воспользовался предложенной помощью и аккуратно опустил ноги на пол. Он поднял упавшую трость и с легким щелчком захлопнул так и не пригодившийся ему чемоданчик. 

Он прекрасно мог обойтись и без трости, просто хромой невысокий человек в мешковатой куртке с неприметным чемоданчиков вызывал, как правило, чувство сочувствия, нежели опасности. А чем неприметнее ты кажешься в этом районе города, тем больше вероятность, что на тебя не обратят никакого внимания. А Джону совсем не нужно было лишнее внимание.

Пока они шли по залитому кровью номеру, он старался лишний раз не смотреть по сторонам. Джон предпочел рассматривать спину в дорогом пиджаке, поражаясь чужому росту. Он всегда считал себя среднестатистическим британцем, и высокие индивидуумы вызывали у него чаще всего чувство удивления, нежели зависти. Он никогда не грешил на свой рост, который во многих случаях был скорее преимуществом, нежели недостатком.

На улице чуть поодаль от обшарпанного отеля их ждала черная неприметная машина, к которой они и направились. Джон огляделся по сторонам, если бы не темные силуэты, расставленные по периметру, он бы, наплевав на все, попытался сбежать, вырубил бы тростью этого Шерлока, а сам бы свалил и залег на дно. Но интуиция подсказывала ему не делать ничего необдуманного, он заприметил как минимум две отличнейших обзорных точки для снайперов, и ни что не мешало им там находиться. 

Только разместившись с комфортом на заднем сиденье черного седана, не без помощи его спутника, Джон вспомнил, что ему нужно было позвонить и предупредить о случившемся Билла. Обыскав карманы в поисках сотового, Джон с подозрением уставился на сидящего рядом мужчину. Он точно знал, что мобильник был при нем, когда они покидали злополучный номер, так как по привычке похлопал себя по карманам.

-Мне нужно сделать звонок.

-С этого? – ему продемонстрировали его же телефон. 

Джон нехорошо прищурился, впредь пообещав себе быть настороже рядом с этим типом. Он молча протянул руку, в прочем не ожидая, что ему тут же вернут пропажу. Серые глаза смотрели на него с интересом и вызовом.

Как бы то ни было, но позвонить ему нужно было обязательно. Не хватало еще, чтобы Билл сам сунулся в этот злополучный номер или послал туда кого-нибудь из ребят. 

Как теперь сильно подозревал Джон, этот Шерлок умел превосходно изображать наркомана, что могло прийти только из личного опыта, а это не добавляло тому плюсов в воображаемом списке качеств, которые в первую очередь оценивал Джон. К тому же это означало, что пока тот притворялся, то слышал весь разговор. 

Конечно, информации Дон выдал не много. В основном, что Джон, как доктор, бывал как минимум еще на одном вызове. А вот он сам прокололся. Только удивление от упоминания имени человека, которого он никогда бы не хотел больше встречать на своем жизненном пути, могло привезти его туда, где он сейчас находился.

Когда Джону надоело рассматривать проплывающий ночной Лондон за окном, он повернулся к своему спутнику, чтобы обнаружить, что тот бесшумно придвинулся ближе и, похоже, все это время развлекал себя, наблюдая за ним, одновременно набирая кому-то сообщения. С сотового Джона. Верх наглости.

-Верни мне мобильник, и я не буду выбивать тебе зубы – попробовал Джон. Ловкие пальцы еще не означали преимущества в рукопашной, но Джон не мог рисковать. Никогда не стоило недооценивать противника.

-Разреши мне прикоснуться к твоему лицу, и я его отдам.

Его еще никогда не просили о чем-то настолько странном. Джон поджал губы, с другой стороны, ничего особенного от него не требовалось. Просто посидеть и потерпеть.

-Я правильно тебя понял, ты хочешь прикоснуться к моему лицу? Рукой? - получив на все утвердительный кивок, Джон решился. Даже если его ждал подвох, особого выбора у него не было.

-Не больше трех минут, - предупредил он. – И может, уже представимся?

-Договорились. Шерлок Холмс.

Джон быстро спохватился:

-Джон. Джон Ватсон, - он не стал добавлять дежурного «приятно познакомиться». Так как, как никогда считал эту фразу неуместной.

В том, что для Шерлока Холмса не существовало концепции личного пространства, он уже смог убедиться и ранее, но все же ему пришлось заставить себя сидеть неподвижно и не пытаться уклониться от пытливых настойчивых пальцев. Его не покидало чувство, что он сидит в опасной близости от действительного ненормального человека, но сделать с этим ничего не мог.

Чуткие длинные пальцы начали свое исследование с его скул, переместились к бровям, разгладили лоб, пробежались по плотно сжатым губам, снова вернулись к скулам. Чужые действия казались ему хаотичными и необдуманными, словно за отведенные три минуты Холмс хотел охватить сразу все, а в итоге не знал с чего все же начать.

Когда подушечки больших пальцев прошлись по его ресницам, Джон невольно прикрыл глаза. Он терпеливо отсчитывал про себя секунды и обдумывал, что скажет Биллу.

Он бы с радостью сообщил бы другу, куда его везут, если бы только сам это знал. Утешало только одно, у него всегда оставалась надежда воспользоваться спрятанным в потайном дне чемоданчика пистолетом.

-Время вышло, - Джон с облегчением отодвинулся, насколько позволяло заднее сиденье, подальше от теплых пальцев, которые он до сих пор чувствовал на своем лице. Холмс молча протянул ему его сотовый и, наконец-то, отодвинулся на свою половину сиденья.

Голос Билла звучал встревожено, но без ноток паники:

-Джон, где ты? Что случилось?

-Mən bütün sağ oldum. Mən kimi bir əlaqələr həyata gedin. Zəng haqqında heç bir şeyunutmaq(1).

На этот раз Джон бдительно спрятал мобильный в передний карман потертых джинсов, проверив отправленные сообщения, и мельком глянул на своего спутника. Холмс сложил руки в молитвенном жесте под подбородком, и выглядел задумчивым, что, в общем, Джона устраивало.

Ему самому было о чем подумать, помимо чужого странного поведения. Например, о том, что они уже выехали в пригород, что он пропустил ужин. И что сегодня может и не попасть к себе домой.

Задумавшись, он даже не обратил внимания, как машина начала сбавлять ход, пока плавно не остановилась перед не примечательным домом. Одним из многих на спокойной тихой улице. Что им могло понадобиться в доме среди всего этого благополучия, Джон мог только предполагать. Он почему-то ожидал чего-то вроде заброшенного склада, чего-то темного, сырого и неуютного.  
Джон предусмотрительно захватил из машины свой чемоданчик, но охранник на входе вежливо попросил его оставить его на столе в холле. У него осталась только бесполезная трость, хотя при случае и ей он мог воспользоваться как оружием. 

Он нервно оглядывался по сторонам, отмечая входы и выходы для возможного тактического и, что более вероятно, поспешного отступления. С каждым пройденным ярко освещенным коридором, каждой закрывающейся за ним дверью он все больше начинал нервничать. 

Наконец, они вошли в полутемную гостиную, которая, судя по всему, и была конечной целью их путешествия. За круглым накрытым для чая столом их ждал, как предположил про себя Джон, тот самый Майкрофт, с которым Холмс разговаривал по телефону.

Дорогой костюм, обручальное кольцо, ухоженные руки с красивыми длинными пальцами. В полумраке ему было четко не разобрать черты лица, но, судя по надбровным дугам и форме носа, перед ним сидел родственник Шерлока. Хотя с такими именами, они могли быть только из одной семьи. Если, конечно же, учитывать, что эти самые имена настоящие.

-Здравствуйте, - Джон считал, обязательным придерживаться общепринятых правил и норм поведения, и как вежливый и воспитанный человек, поздоровался первым. И теперь оказался под прицелом уже двух пар внимательных изучающих глаз.

-Майкрофт. Мой брат, - все-таки посчитал нужным представить своего родственника Шерлок. – Это Джон. Твои люди избавили его от необходимости делать всю черную работу.

Джон нервно облизнул губы, привычка оставшаяся с ним после пыльного засушливого Афганистана. Он постарался, как ни в чем не бывало, оглядеться. Крепкие двери, зарешеченные окна, богатая, но невычурная обстановка. Возможно, он даже дождется приглашения присесть. Хотя сейчас это волновало его меньше всего.

-Афганистан или Ирак? – Шерлок замер возле брата. Теперь обоих скрывала полутьма, поэтому Джон, не смотря на отличное зрение, мог только угадывать выражение их лиц. И если лицо Холмса младшего было действительно выразительным, когда тот этого хотел, то старший брат был для него закрытой книгой.

-Что, простите? – Джон невольно обернулся, чтобы точно убедиться, что ему за спину никто не зашел, пока он задумался. Никого. Вопрос действительно предназначался именно ему.

-Афганистан…. Но как ты узнал?

-Я не узнал, я увидел. Твоя стрижка, твоя выправка говорят о том, что ты военный. У тебя загорело лицо, но нет загара выше запястий. Ты был за границей, но не загорал. Ты действительно сильно хромаешь, когда ходишь, но не попросил стул. Как будто ты позабыл об этом. Как минимум от части это психосоматическая реакция. Это говорит, что обстоятельства ранения были травмирующими. Значит, ранен в бою. Ранен в бою плюс загар, значит или Афганистан, или Ирак. И принимая во внимание обстоятельства нашего невольного знакомства, военный медик.

-Что-то еще? - теперь ему действительно было интересно.

-Ты слишком спокойно ведешь себя в стрессовых ситуациях для обычно военного хирурга. В какое бы помещение ты не зашел, то первым делом отмечаешь расположение дверей и окон, составляя возможный маршрут отхода. К тому же, там в номере ты сразу заподозрил что-то неладное и первым делом проверил мою реакцию. Только знающий медик мог распознать мой блеф, и в дешевом отеле в не самом благополучном районе города я не должен был встретить такого.

-Это было…. Поразительно, - Джон был удивлен. И если опустить несколько незначительных деталей, этот Шерлок все сказал верно.

-Ты так думаешь?

-Конечно. Это было удивительно. Это было очень удивительно. Что в прочем не объясняет моего присутствия здесь.

Шерлок осуждающе глянул на него, это Джон уже привыкший к полумраку видел теперь ясно как днем. Ему на мгновенье даже стало стыдно. Но всего на мгновенье, после чего он расслабил мышцы лица и чуть наклонил голову в бок. Обычно это срабатывало стопроцентно. Джон называл это: «посмотрите-я-такой-безобидный-как-можно-позодревать-меня-в-чем-то». 

-О, этот взгляд мог бы обмануть меня, если бы у меня было меньше времени, чтобы понаблюдать за тобой.

-Шерлок, - оборвал брата Майкрофт, привлекая их внимание к себе. - Джон, присаживайтесь, я и так пренебрег всеми правилами приличия, чтобы мой брат мог покрасоваться.

Джон благодарно кивнул. Он даже не считал зазорным выбрать стул, с которого просматривались дверь и окна. У него не было основания чувствовать себя в безопасности в компании этих людей.

-И так? – теперь уже обращались не к нему.

-Я удивляюсь тебе, Майкрофт. Я думал, ты дашь мне что-то более интересное, чем… Наркотики? 

Наблюдая за вялотекущей перебранкой между братьями, Джон не мог отделаться от чувства, что присутствует при многократно повторяющемся разговоре, тема которого не менялась, как минимум, несколько лет, если не больше. Оставалось неясным, зачем было впутывать его.

Джон нерешительно поерзал на стуле. Он порядком устал. И теперь, когда адреналин не гнал кровь по венам, ему приходилось прикладывать не мало усилий, чтобы оставаться собранным и внимательным. Все же он уже стал староват для подобного времяпрепровождения. 

Дождавшись кратковременного затишья, он все же решился вмешаться:

-Извините, конечно, не хотелось бы нарушать семейную идиллию, но может, уже скажите, что вам надо конкретно от меня, и покончим с этим. 

Братья обменялись одним им понятными взглядами и практически синхронно повернулись к нему.

-Я хочу его, - Шерлок не сводил с Джона странно мерцающих глаз, от чего ему стало неуютно. Он с возмущением подобрался. Это было так по-детски, словно младший Холмс просил у брата купить ему щенка. - Я до последнего был уверен, что это твой человек.

-Джон, вы должны простить моему брату его бестактность. Боюсь, это полностью моя вина. Я всегда потакал его желаниям…. И вот он результат.

-Это, конечно, печально, но…?

Майкрофт плавным движением извлек из кармана пиджака телефон, демонстративно пролистал несколько файлов и с чувством выполненного долга и удовлетворения передал тот раскачивающемуся от нетерпения Шерлоку. После чего вынес свой вердикт:

-Судя по вашему послужному списку и полученной квалификации, вы являетесь идеальным компаньоном для моего брата, будучи не только прекрасным врачом. Но и солдатом.

-Я запомнил, где выход. Приятно было познакомиться. Провожать не надо. Всего доброго, - Джон встал и даже успел сделать несколько шагов по направлению к двери.

-О, не будь таким! – Шерлок преградил ему дорогу и теперь нависал над ним с высоты своего роста. - У тебя не причин отказываться, кроме надуманного возмущения. Не считая брата-алкоголика и оставшихся после армии немногочисленных связей, круг твоего общения ничтожно мал. Случайные знакомства в барах и на подпольных драках не считаются. Ты ищешь адреналина, рискуя попасться на подпольных операциях или быть убитым в случайной ночной перестрелке. Со мной тебе будет иначе. Еще лучше.

\- Какого черта! Но как ты…?

-Да, Джон, мне достаточно было увидеть твой мобильный телефон, чтобы узнать, что твой брат пьет. И я смог прочитать, что ты военный по твоему лицу и ноге. И ты бы не оказался в том номере, если бы не искал возможности привнести в свою жизнь опасности.

-Тогда ты с таким же успехом мог увидеть, что я презираю наркоманов, и не соглашусь добровольно работать с одним. Всего доброго.

-Я…

-Шерлок. Доктор предельно ясно выразил свою позицию, - в голосе старшего Холмса послышались угрожающие нотки. Люди умеющие звучать убедительно, не повышая голоса, всегда вызывали у Джона невольное уважение.

-Но…

-Всего доброго, Джон. Было приятно познакомиться.

Джон практически вылетел в коридор, и насколько позволяли нога и трость, поспешил к выходу. Если бы не камеры, отслеживающие каждое его движение, он бы с радостью отбросил конспирацию и покинул бы это здание еще быстрее. 

Он с опаской ожидал, что охрана на входе не выпустит его, но все обошлось. Ему даже вернули его чемоданчик. И подали машину со словами:

-Вас подвезут.

Джон с облегчением перевел дыхание, он уже прикидывал, как будет бродить по ночным спящим улицам в поисках ближайшей станции, чтобы утренним поездом вернуться обратно в Лондон. На его счастье эти Холмсы были выше мелочной мести.

Обратная дорогая показалась ему практически бесконечной. Он как можно более незаметно достал упакованный в потайное дно пистолет, и спрятал его за пояс. На тот случай, если конечной остановкой в их маршруте все же будет не улица, до которой он попросил его подбросить.

Только когда подвозившая его машина скрылась из виду, он позволил себе шагнуть в спасительную тень переулка и перевести дыхание. До его небольшой съемной квартирки было шагать еще два квартала. И хотя он подозревал, что его нежеланные знакомые знали не только, где жил он, его сестра, а не брат, как неверно предположил Шерлок, где жили Билл и его действительно немногочисленные приятели, для собственного успокоения он все же решил перестраховаться.

Дом встретил его привычным шумом ругающихся в два часа ночи соседей, басами музыки и глухих стонов. Джон устало прислонился к запертой двери. Пистолет знакомым силуэтом вжался в спину. 

Он, наконец-то, был дома. Махнув рукой на голод, Джон стянул куртку, сбросил ботинки и рухнул на по-армейски аккуратно застеленную кровать. Перекатившись на бок, он не без усилия извлек сотовый из кармана джинсов и медленно набрал сообщение Биллу.

Ответный звонок раздался практически сразу же. 

-Джон? Все в порядке?

-Я практически сплю на ходу… Жив, здоров, позвоню завтра. Отбой. 

-Отбой.

Джон смотрел на знакомый экран, пока тут не потух и в его глянцевой поверхности не стали отражаться ночные огни города, заглядывающие в его не зашторенное окно. Через несколько минут бездумного лежания он все же решил сделать над собой усилие и стянул одежду, свалив ее прямо на пол. Пистолет отправился под подушку вместе с мобильником. 

Сон пришел не сразу. И только умение засыпать в любое время, в любом месте и в любой позе, пришедшее к нему после долгих дежурств в полевых госпиталях, наконец-то позволило Джону дать телу долгожданный отдых. И если ему снились стрельба в пыльных ущельях Афганистана и крики раненных солдат, он блаженно не помнил этого, проснувшись по привычке на рассвете.

Джон потянулся, боль в плече напомнила о себе легким покалыванием. Но, не смотря на это, он позволил себе насладиться редкими минутами спокойствия и тишины. Ни грохота музыки, ни ругающихся соседей, только обычные звуки просыпающегося города. 

Он не любил эту квартиру и эту часть города, но никогда бы не променял Лондон на более спокойный и доступный для проживания пригород. Если бы только ему удалось найти подходящую работу. Но не с его тремором, который пропадал только в стрессовых ситуациях, и штампом о профнепригодности на личном деле. На худой конец, он мог бы поискать сносного соседа…. Но пока Джон не готов был делить крышу еще с кем-либо.

Занимаясь привычной утренней рутиной, он то и дело мысленно прокручивал в голове события прошедшего вечера и ночи. Ни полиции, ни лишней шумихи. Странный заложник, который нужен был живым настолько, чтобы рискнуть пригласить доктора. А с другой стороны, нужен был мертвым без лишних подозрений. Не очень походило на разборки местных наркоторговцев. Не тот уровень, уж слишком профессионально все было проведено. 

Он не без основания полагал, что при таком раскладе от него так легко не отстанут. Можно было бы залечь на дно. Но не со столь печальным состоянием финансов, как у него. Если бы только не его пристрастие к азартным играм, то наличности в его кошельке было бы куда больше. Возможно, он был не совсем справедлив к этому Холмсу. У всех свои пагубные привычки. Просто с некоторыми он согласен был мириться, а с некоторыми – никогда.

Наспех позавтракав яблоком и чаем, Джон быстро оделся, не забыв спрятать за пояс пистолет, подхватил привычную трость и с тихим щелчком закрыл за собой дверь. На ходу набирая номер Билла, он ни как не мог решить, что же из случившего мог бы без оглядки рассказать, а чего стоило не упоминать.

-Ты сейчас свободен? – вместо приветствия сразу же спросил он. Услышав утвердительный ответ на том конце, он немного успокоился и сбавил шаг. - Скоро буду.

Ему постоянно казалось, что за ним наблюдают, но, сколько он не приглядывался, никого так и не смог засечь. Пройдя вместо утренней пробежки три квартала, Джон еще больше проголодался и решил, что ему все же не помешает подкрепиться перед предстоящим разговором. Вряд ли в холостяцкой дыре Билла его ждал сытный завтрак. 

Уныло пересчитав наличность, Джон заскочил, как он точно знал, в довольно приличное заведение и заказал омлет с чаем. Возможно, сегодня ему стоит вновь испытать удачу и попытаться отыграться за прошлый проигрыш. Это или набрать смен у Билла. Хотя в свете последних событий от последнего ему, скорее всего, пока стоит воздержаться.

Он долго мучил дверной звонок, пока ему открыла какая-то сонная девица со спутанным темными волосами и некрасиво размазавшимся по лицу макияжем. 

-Кто это? – послышался знакомый голос откуда-то из ванны.

-Твой приятель! Симпатичный! – прокричала в ответ девица и шлепнула Джона по ниже спины.

Билл тут же выскочил в одном полотенце, мокрый и свежевыбритый, чмокнул подругу куда-то в район уха и подтолкнул в сторону кухни:

-Займись завтраком.

После чего потянул Джона за собой в ту самую ванну, из которой только что появился. Запер дверь и включил воду.

-Рассказывай.

-Рассказывать нечего. Я так и не дошел до того номера. Какие-то ребята меня завернули и вежливо отправили, откуда явился, - отчитался Джон, прислонившись к двери.

Билл молниеносным движением прижался к нему всем телом и жарко задышал в шею:

-А теперь, что произошло там на самом деле. Сегодня пара мутных типов уже наводили о тебе справки. Кто такой, где вчера был, где сейчас…

-А было там вот что, - зло зашептал Джон, - ворвались вооруженные до зубов и обученные профессионалы, перестреляли там нахрен всех, по-тихому зачистили номер, как будто и не было никого. А мою задницу спас тот самый накроман, к которому меня и вызывали. Как тебе такой расклад?

-Хреновый расклад, Джонни. Вызов был стандартный. Обычный передоз.

Билл неожиданно поцеловал его в шею.

-Что… Зачем?! - Джон даже возмутиться не смог, настолько был ошарашен. – У меня теперь засос останется.

-Для конспирации.

-Блять, какая нахер конспирация?! - его начало потряхивать от возмущения. Не каждое утро заканчивается тем, что стояк друга упирается тебе в бедро.

-Ну, тогда можешь считать, что я воспользовался возможностью пообжиматься с тобой, - оскалился Билл и недвусмысленно потерся об его ногу.

-Ты опять за свое?

-Я никогда и не прекращал. 

Джон всматривался в карие глаза человека, который на себе вытащил его из-под шквального огня, и пытался понять, как он умудрился оказаться в столь паршивом положении. В армии было легче. Каждый день они жили под угрозой быть убитыми или раненными. Или протянуть еще неделю и перебраться на другую базу, где их ждали отсутствие горячей воды, отвратительная еда и сон урывками под аккомпанемент разрывающихся снарядов и стоны раненных. Там все было проще и честнее.

-Джонни… прости, - Джон терпеть не мог, когда его так называли, но Билла никогда не поправлял. Теперь это была сырая неприветливая Британия вместо пыльного неприветливого Афганистана. А у него было чувство, что ничего так и не изменилось. И иногда это пугало его до дрожи в коленях.

-Проехали.

Он просто открыл дверь и прошел на кухню, где во всю хозяйничала молодая и, если смыть косметику, довольно симпатичная девушка, с которой Билл без сомнения кувыркался всю ночь. Она окинула его оценивающим знающим взглядом и подмигнула.

-Пахнет чем-то вкусным, - следом вошел Билл, успевший натянуть штаны.

Завтрак прошел ожидаемо уныло. Джон не смотрел на друга, а тот не сводил с него глаз. После он скомкано попрощался и направился к входной двери. На пороге Билл перехватил его, подперев дверной косяк плечом и не давая Джону пройти дальше. 

-Ты что-то решил. Я знаю это выражение лица. 

-Ты ошибаешься, - соврал Джон. – Мне кое-что надо сделать, поэтому ты должен меня отпустить.

Он опять соврал. И Билл это знал. Он слишком хорошо знал его.

-Хорошо. Хорошо, Джонни, как скажешь.

За порогом дома, в котором жил Билл, его встретил обычный лондонский день. Не успел он пройти и двадцати метров, как услышал телефонный звонок. Потом еще один, и еще. Не выдержав надрывных трелей, доносящихся со всех сторон, он зашел в ближайшую телефонную будку и поднял трубку.

-Да?

-Здравствуйте, Джон. Сейчас рядом с вами остановится черный седан. Прошу вас сесть в него.

Какой-то блик привлек его внимание, Джон присмотрелся к камере соседнего здания, та была направлена на него. Огляделся. Камеры со всех ближайших к нему домов повернулись в его сторону. Джон похолодел. 

Рядом действительно остановилась черная машина и мигнула фарами. И ему ничего другого не осталось, как сесть внутрь.

-Здравствуйте, Майкрофт. Знаете, вы слишком настойчивы.

-Я просто очень хочу, чтобы вы согласились, Джон. И был бы счастлив, выплачивать вам солидную сумму на постоянной основе, чтобы облегчить вашу жизнь.

-Почему?

-Потому что вы не богатый человек. 

-В обмен на что?

-На помощь. Вы могли уже убедиться, что Шерлок не всегда может позаботиться о себе сам. Кто бы знал, насколько он нуждается в постоянном присмотре. Вы его удивили. И вы ему понравились. А ему за редким исключением никто не нравится.

-При всем уважении к вам Майкрофт, я не изменю своего решения.

-Если единственной причиной вашего отказа является неприятие определенных его привычек…, - старший Холмс как можно более тактично пытался обойти одно единственное слово. Ключевое слово.

-Нужное вам слово - наркозависимость. 

-То он чист. Уже пять лет не принимает ничего сильнее никотина. 

-Мне нужно время, чтобы обдумать ваше предложение, – новая информация давала повод задуматься.

-Куда вас подвезти? – быстро сориентировался Майкрофт.

-Высадите здесь, пожалуйста.

Проводив взглядом полированные бока черной машины, Джон растерянно огляделся. Пусть смотрят, пусть видят, ему нечего было скрывать. Он на самом деле выглядел так же, как и чувствовал себя. Хреново.

Джон весь день бесцельно прошатался по городу, пока нога не стала болеть по-настоящему, напоминая о давней травме. Он сидел на автобусных остановках, когда натруженные ноги требовали отдыха, и разглядывал прохожих. Люди вокруг куда-то спешили, занятые повседневными делами. 

Отдохнув, он продолжал бродить, сливаясь с толпой и заглядывая в красочные витрины. От обилия лиц и цветов кружилась голова, но он с жадным вниманием всматривался в прохожих и пытался понять, что же с ним не так. 

Почему он не мог жить, как другие, спокойной размеренной жизнью, без опасности и постоянного стресса? Почему он не мог отпустить прошлого, хотя столько раз обещал себе сделать это и просто жить?

Мобильник ожил в кармане, оповещая его о новом сообщении. Он специально остановился прямо посреди улицы и теперь слушал недовольное бормотание проходящих мимо.

Бейкер Стрит 221 В. Приходи сразу, как сможешь. ШХ.

Так просто. Он не собирался отвечать, не видел смысла. Текст следующего сообщения заставил его невольно улыбнуться.

Если не можешь сразу, все равно приходи. ШХ.

Он так устал бесцельно бродить по этому городу. Для чего бы он не понадобился обоим братьям, у них точно была какая-то цель. Поэтому знал, что Шерлок еще не закончил с ним.

Может быть опасно. ШХ.

И Джон решился.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ (1) - У меня все в порядке. Выйду на связь, как смогу. Про вызов забудь, ничего не было.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Изначально, я села писать это фик, на самом деле, ради нескольких сцен, и как-то так вышло, что он рос-рос и разросся до почти 50 страниц текста. Было даже больше, но некоторые куски я повыкидывала))  
> По сути, весь текст аушное изложение первого сезона с различными добавлениями от себя)))

Джон замер на пороге, невольно оглядывая помещение цепким взглядом. Окна, двери, расположение мебели. Привычка, от которой он так и не смог избавиться с армии. То, что он успел разглядеть, поднимаясь по лестнице на Бейкер Стрит и в самой комнате, мало соответствовало его ожиданиям. Холмс не успел произвести на него впечатления человека, который бы согласился не то чтобы жить в столь неподходящем ему по статусу месте, даже просто иметь здесь офис. Хотя миссис Хадсон ему понравилась. Приятная женщина тут же предложила ему чашечку чая, от которой он вынужден был отказать. Ватсон не знал, чем может закончиться их с Холмсом разговор и как надолго он задержится.

Он постарался не удивляться представшему его взору беспорядку или человеческому черепу на каминной полке. Кухонный стол был заставлен подозрительными колбами и напоминал стол в лаборатории времен его обучения в Бартсе.

Холмс расположился на диване, и не обратил на его появление ни какого внимания. Он пришел не сразу же, как решился на эту безумную авантюру. Весь оставшийся вечер Джон взвешивал в уме последствия принимаемого решения. И даже теперь интуиция, которая не раз спасала ему жизнь на войне, взывала к нему, развернуться и близко не приближаться к безобидному на вид дому с темной дверью и табличкой 221В.

Только он потянулся, чтобы постучаться, как темная дверь с неприметной табличкой сама распахнулась. Так он познакомился с миссис Хадсон. Отказался от чая и поднялся наверх, чтобы натолкнуться на полнейшее равнодушие к своей персоне. 

-Добрый вечер, - неуверенно поздоровался Джон. Он еще раз огляделся, приметив старое кресло напротив окна, в которое он не прочь был бы опуститься. По вечерам нога иногда беспокоила его. 

-Я навел о тебе справки в Интернете. Нашел твой сайт – Метод Дедукции, - он не терял надежды завязать разговор.  
Холмс лишь дернул головой и вернулся к созерцанию потолка, на что Джон с сомнением нахмурился. Он прекрасно мог представить, зачем тому мог понадобиться присмотр. Чужие манеры и поведение оставляли желать лучшего. 

Осознав, что в этом доме ему, скорее всего, никогда не предложат присесть, Джон позволил себе выбрать для лучшего обзора заваленный хламом стул возле дивана, а не то кресло, что он приметил с самого начала, и устало опуститься на краешек, наконец, вытянув натруженную за этот день ногу. 

Громкий вздох заставил Джона невольно вздрогнуть. В течение нескольких минут он с недоумением рассматривал чужой профиль и разметавшиеся по дешевой обивке дивана темные волосы и мысленно задавал себе один и тот же вопрос. Что он тут все еще делает?

-Я знаю, для чего тебе так нужны деньги, – это было первое, что он услышал за этот вечер от Холмса.

-Но…, - Джон перевел дыхание и уже более спокойно спросил. – И зачем по твоему мне так нужны деньги?

-Твоя трость.

-При чем тут моя трость?

Холмс одним резким движением принял сидячее положение и замер, протянув руку в сторону Джона. Тому не оставалось ничего иного, как протянуть трость и положить ее на протянутую ладонь.

-Твоя трость. Она…, - только начавшийся монолог был прерван торопливыми шагами. 

Холмс замолчал и с досадой посмотрел на распахнувшуюся дверь. Пришедший человек Джону был хорошо знаком. Иногда в виду специфики его нынешней деятельности ему иногда приходилось пересекаться с инспектором Лейстрадом. Джон с нескрываемым удивлением обменялся рукопожатием с Грегом.

-Шерлок, ты не отвечаешь на мои звонки, - Лейстрад устало вздохнул и бросил красноречивый взгляд в сторону Джона. - Тебе удалось найти что-нибудь?

-Пока нет, - Холмс раздражено махнул в сторону инспектора, жестом обозначая конец дискуссии. 

Лейстрад досадливо взъерошил короткие волосы и еще раз вздохнул:

-Если что-то найдешь, набери меня. Пожалуйста. И для начала включи телефон. 

Джону ничего другого не оставалось, как молча наблюдать за происходящим. После ухода инспектора, повисло напряженное молчание. 

-У тебя есть вопросы. Задавай, пока есть возможность.

-Полицейские не консультируются у дилетантов, – он действительно с трудом представлял, как можно определить, что человек работает программистом по его галстуку или вычислить летчика по большому пальцу левой руки. Инспектор Лейстрад, по его мнению, был человеком, знающим свое дело, а о Холмсе он узнал совсем недавно, но только что на его глазах первый униженно просил помощи у второго.

-Твоя трость. Добротная, относительно удобная и дешевая. Не жалко будет оставить или потерять. Царапины и вмятины красноречиво говорят о том, что этой тростью пользуются не только для помощи в передвижении, но и как оборонительным оружием. Если бы тебе действительно была необходима трость в повседневной жизни, ты бы выбрал более надежный и, думаю, дорогой вариант. Но вернемся к вмятинам. Как подпольному врачу тебе нет нужды отбиваться от своих пациентов. А вот как человеку, постоянно нуждающемуся в адреналине, к тому же пытающемуся выглядеть как можно более неприметно и безобидно, эта вещь действительно может оказаться весьма полезной. Особенно в местах, где ты привык бывать. Ты любишь риск и азарт, а значит, и азартные игры. О чем так же свидетельствуют стертые цифры выше запястья на твоей правой руке. Не думаю, что тебе шибко везет. Отсюда, и постоянная необходимость в деньгах.

Джон досадливо поджал губы и нахмурился. Его страсть к азартным играм не раз становилась проблемой, и если в армии он хоть как-то мог себя контролировать, то вернувшись в Лондон, пустился во все тяжкие. Трудно остановиться, когда тебя затягивает мир подпольных игр и ставок, и у тебя нет желания и стимула сопротивляться…. 

\- Твое знакомство с Лейстрадом указывает, что ты уже пересекался с ним. Скорее всего, как информатор или как свидетель. Последнее более вероятно. Район, где ты, так скажем, работаешь, не относится к его округу, ему и своих информаторов хватает. Думаю, ты проходил по какому-то делу свидетелем, так вы и познакомились. Скорее всего, он звал тебя работать судмедэкспертом. Психоматическая боль в ноге и легкий тремор руки поставили крест на твоей карьере врача, поэтому тебе бы пришлось рассчитывать в лучшем случае на должность помощника. Ты можешь лучше, поэтому и отказался. К тому же, платят там не так много. В отличие от подпольных докторов. 

Холмс уверенным жестом бросил трость, которую до этого беспечно вертел в руках, куда-то за диван.

-Ну, вот ты был прав.

-Я был прав? Насчет чего?

-Полиция не консультируется у дилетантов. И когда они заходят в тупик, то бегут за помощью ко мне.

Джон еле подавил желание вскочить и начать ходить кругами по комнате. Холмс почти во всем оказался прав.

-Это было…. Поразительно, - Джон все еще пытался понять, что чувствует больше – удивление или раздражение, но он должен был отдать должное, чужие выводы были действительно поразительными.

-Обычно люди не это говорят. 

-А что обычно говорят люди? 

-Отвали.

Джон не вольно улыбнулся. Он отлично представлял себе, как это могло быть.

Холмс наконец успокоился и опять расположился на диване, пролистывая какие-то отчеты полиции.

-Мне нужно, чтобы ты отправил сообщение. Номер на столе, - он даже не удосужился посмотреть в сторону замершего Джона. Тот аккуратно поднялся и подошел к столу. Листок с номером лежал на самом видном месте, словно ждал только его.

-Пиши слово в слово. Что случилось на Лауристон Гарденс? Должно быть, я отключилась на Тумберлент Стрит, 22. Пожалуйста, приезжай. 

Джон неумело справлялся с мобильным, в котором так толком и не научился разбираться.

-Набери и отправь это. Быстро… Набрал?

-Подожди, - проворчал Ватсон, все еще печатая текст. Через некоторое время он не без облегчения отрапортовал. – Все, отправил.

На этот раз Джон решил подождать в кресле. Оно оказалось действительно таким удобным, каким и выглядело. Он еще раз огляделся. При более детальном рассмотрении квартира уже не казалась убогой и мрачной, просто темной и захламленной. Элементарная уборка могла помочь. Джон вспомнил собственную комнату, небольшую, неуютную и пустую. И если убрать его немногочисленные вещи – абсолютно безликую.

-Ты здесь живешь? – невольно вырвалось у него. И если даже не жил, то точно проводил немало времени. Странный выбор для офиса, хотя теперь, учитывая то, что он успел узнать о Холмсе за время их короткого знакомства – не удивительно. Скучное и обычное вряд ли бы ему понравилось. 

-Нет. Но рассматриваю этот вариант.

Джон приготовился ждать. Он смутно представлял, чего именно. Но что у него получалось делать лучше всего, так это ждать. В этом он был мастером. В свои тридцать восемь он довел этот навык до совершенства. И научился со спокойствием принимать все, происходящее вокруг него.

Холмс шумно отбросил полицейский отчет в сторону, неожиданно резко поднялся и шагнул в сторону Джона через журнальный столик, наступив на разбросанные бумаги.

-Как ты уже понял, я хочу, чтобы мы работали вместе.

Джон все равно вздрогнул. Единственное, что ему сейчас надо было понять – что именно осталось несказанным. Джон с трудом мог представить, что могло понадобиться Холмсу от него. Какого рода помощь могла понадобиться детективу?

-Я не буду нарушать закон для тебя.

-Ты нарушаешь его ради себя. И ты врач. Хороший?

-Очень.

-Вот видишь! Мы отлично сработаемся.

Теперь Холмс нависал над ним, уперевшись рукой в спинку кресла у самой его головы. Рукав бордовой рубашки щекотал неприкрытый воротником участок шеи. Но Джон не решался сдвинуться, чтобы избавиться от прикосновения дорогого материала к чувствительной коже. Ему оставалось только с недоумением вглядываться в холодные серые глаза.

-То есть я буду своего рода ассистентом?

-Партнером. 

-Это шутка?

-Разве, похоже, что я настроен шутить?

Джон долго всматривался в лицо с высокими скулами и чувственными губами, пока его довольно бесцеремонно не заставили подняться с кресла и теперь подталкивали в сторону выхода.

-Подожди! Куда ты меня тянешь?

-Мы уходим, - вздохнул Холмс, выражая явное неудовольствие его умственными способностями.

-Подожди. Давай для начала проясним ситуацию. Что значит партнер? И что ты хочешь, чтобы я делал? Мы даже условий работы не обсудили!

Холмс резко остановился, потом задумчиво обошел вокруг него, заложив руки в карманы. Тяжелый взгляд заскользил по нему снизу вверх, наконец, остановившись на губах.

-Миссис Хадсон, - неожиданно крикнул он. – Миссис Хааадсон!

-Что такое, Шерлок? – немного запыхавшись, поинтересовалась пожилая женщина. Джон укоризненно глянул в сторону Холмса, но был проигнорирован.

-Миссис Хадсон, это доктор Джон Ватсон. С этого момента он будет вашим вторым квартирантом. 

-Что?! Вот так сразу?

-Конечно-конечно, Шерлок.

-Так удобнее. Ты всегда будешь рядом, если мне понадобишься, - безапелляционно заявил Холмс, отметая возможные возражения Джона, безуспешно пытавшегося вставить хоть слово в диалог Холмса и домовладельцы, пока они договаривались о втором комплекте ключей и переезде.

-Но ты же сказал, что не живешь здесь?

-Теперь буду.

-Ага, только для начала не мешало бы выкинуть весь этот хлам, - решил съязвить Джон. – И это человеческий череп?

-Я вполне могу немного убраться. И да. Мой друг, - Холмс обошел помещение по кругу, задержавшись ненадолго у упомянутого черепа.

-Что вы думаете, доктор Ватсон? – обратилась к нему женщина. - Наверху есть вторая спальня, если вам нужна отдельная.

-Конечно, нам нужны буду отдельные спальни, - нахмурился Джон, уже мысленно смирившись с переездом. Ему всегда хотелось жить в Лондоне. Но без компаньона он не смог бы себе этого позволить. Конечно, он думал, что еще один квартирантом станет совсем другой человек, а не Холмс, но похоже никто не собирался интересоваться его мнением. 

-Не беспокойтесь, здесь всякие бывают…, - закокетничала миссис Хадсон. – Соседи миссис Тернер живут в однополом браке.

Джон не верил своим ушам. Эта милая женщина даже подмигнула ему. Возможно, что-то ускользнуло от его внимания, что-то важное. Ватсон пытался прожечь взглядом дырки в Холмсе, но тот игнорировал его, рассовывая по разным местам пачки каких-то бумаг.

-Мы уходим, миссис Хадсон. Вернемся поздно, так что не ждите.

-Это как-то связанно с теми тремя самоубийствами?

-Четырьмя. Уже четыре неправдоподобных самоубийства, - довольно заверил ее судя по заявлению на его сайте единственный в своем роде консультирующий детектив. – Нет смысла сидеть дома, когда, наконец, происходит что-то интересное.

-Прямо светишься. Это не прилично, - посмеялась миссис Хадсон.

-Кого волнуют приличия, - благодушно отмахнулся Холмс и поспешил к входной двери. – Игра началась.

Под это странное заявление они покинули Бейкер Стрит и куда-то заторопились по оживленным Лондонским улицам. Следуя за Холмсом, Джон недоумевал. Ему так и не удалось внести хоть какую-то ясность в его столь стремительно изменившемся статусе.

***

Разглядывая прямую спину в темном пальто перед собой, Джон невесело размышлял о том, за чем же именно, он мог потребоваться Холмсу. В полиции без него хватало высококвалифицированных специалистов, чтобы быть простым консультантом при Холмсе. Джон не понимал, как его навыки работы с, что не мало важно, живыми пациентами, могли помочь детективу в раскрытие дел, фигурантами которых за редким исключением, были люди уже мертвые. 

-Куда мы идем? – решил все же узнать Ватсон. Если он собирался быть хоть чем-то полезным, ему в первую очередь надо было быть в курсе происходящих в жизни детектива событий.

-Тумберлент Стрит в пяти минутах отсюда. Есть хочешь?

Исчерпывающий ответ. Джон так и не успел приноровиться к размашистому шагу Холмса, как они уже заходили в небольшое уютное кафе. Обычное, с обычной публикой. Он бы выбрал такое, если бы хотел перекусить.

При их появлении, официант указал на столик у окна.

-Спасибо, Билли, - все в поведение Холмса выдавало в нем постоянного клиента. И да, у него даже был любимый столик. Джон огляделся. Или он просто выбрал столик, с которого бы открывался лучший вид на улицу и прохожих и зарезервировал его. Джон остановил себя. 

Он снял куртку и заставил себя сесть спиной к окну.

-Шерлок! Выбирай, что захочешь, здесь бесплатно. За счет заведения для тебя и твоего парня, - к ним подошел крупный мужчина приятной внешности. Почему-то именно таким и представлял Джон владельца подобного заведения.

-Хочешь есть?

-Я не его парень.

-Этот человек снял с меня обвинение в убийстве, - воодушевленно начал рассказывать мужчина, не обращая на его слова никакого внимания, за что заслужил довольную улыбку Холмса. Тот даже посчитал нужным представить его Джону:

-Это Анджело. Три года назад я доказал Лейстраду, что во время жесткого тройного убийства Анджело был в другом месте, взламывал квартиру.

Они обменялись крепким рукопожатием.

-Я принесу свечу на стол. Так романтичнее.

Когда Анджело отошел от их столика, Джон наклонился к Холмсу и раздраженно прошипел:

-Нас принимают за пару. Разве у тебя нет девушки?

-Девушки… Не моя сфера.

-У тебя есть парень? Что, кстати, абсолютно нормально.

-Я знаю, что это нормально.

-Так у тебя есть парень?

-Нет.

Анджело принес свечу. Джон недовольно поджал губы и уставился в меню. Он решил воспользоваться предложением бесплатно поужинать и выбрал пасту с беконом и грибами. Если бы не странное поведение Холмса, это можно было бы ошибочно принять за свидание. 

-Давай немного проясним ситуацию…

-Что еще тебе не понятно?

Джон нахмурился и сложил руки перед собой на столе. 

-Извини, конечно, но мне вовсе не очевидно, чего ты ждешь от меня? Зачем нам жить вместе, если я буду просто наемным рабочим? Кстати, о статусе наемного рабочего…

Он даже не понял, как это произошло. Уверенная рука за шею притянула его близко-близко к чужому лицу:

-200 фунтов в неделю плюс проживание на Бейкер Стрит за мой счет, надеюсь, избавит меня от твоих дальнейших сомнений.

Они практически лежали на столе, уставившись друг другу в глаза. На какое-то мгновенье Джону показалось, что его сейчас поцелуют. И когда Холмс, улыбаясь уголками рта, убрал руку с его шеи и выпрямился, чтобы вернуться к наблюдению за улицей и за окном, Джон не знал, что именно он чувствовал в большей степени: недоумение или облегчение.

-Я не смогу круглосуточно находиться при тебе, но надеюсь, мы сможем найти компромисс, - он не понял, что только что произошло между ними, но Джон Ватсон умел брать себя в руки, поэтому решил, вернуться непосредственно к делу. И названная сумма вполне компенсировала возможные неудобства.

-Какие у тебя версии касательно этих убийств?

Из обрывков услышанных разговоров, он уже знал, о чем пойдет речь, но лишнее подтверждение его догадкам еще никому не мешало. Холмс даже голову не повернул в его сторону. Тогда Джон перебрал в уме все имеющуюся в его распоряжении информацию и факты и похолодел. 

-Я написал убийце. По твоей просьбе я написал убийце. Теперь у него есть мой номер.

-Это неважно, - привычно отмахнулся Холмс.

-Неважно?! – Джон был вне себя от негодования. – А скрывать от полиции улики теперь тоже не важно?! Или ты будешь утверждать, что тот розовый саквояж на самом деле твой, и ты просто любишь эффектное появление?

Джон ожесточенно тыкал вилкой в ничем не повинную пасту и пытался понять, что же ему теперь делать. Хотя было все же кое-что, что он мог сделать. Назло Холмсу он отправил сообщение Лейстраду и вернулся к своему ужину.

Чувство, что за ним пристально наблюдают, ему было хорошо знакомо. У него невольно участился пульс, и волосы на затылке стали дыбом. Когда на тебя так пристально смотрят, не возможно не обратить на это внимание. 

-Что? – Джон встретился взглядом с Холмсом, и впервые ему стало действительно не по себе. Он не знал, что он сделал или сказал, чтобы заслужить подобное внимание, но было уже поздно. Теперь чужой фокус переместился с улицы на него.

-Ты же не думаешь, что убийца на столько глуп, чтобы заявиться сюда? – передернул плечами Джон.

-Нет, я думаю, он очень умен. Я люблю умных. Они так отчаянно хотят, чтобы их поймали. 

-Почему?

-Признание. Аплодисменты. Слава, в конце концов. Это слабость гениев. Джон. Им нужны зрители. 

-Да, - Джон прищурился. Интересно, почему Холмс решил, что он будет ему подходящим зрителем? Возможно, ему не следовало столь бурно удивляться чужим словам, но это действительно было поразительно. Логическая цепочка, изложенная короткими, четкими фразами и перед глазами представала полная картина сухого остатка работы гениального ума. Джон подозревал, что Холмс не поделился и половиной того, что ему удалось узнать о нем после первой встречи, и, теперь знал даже больше, чем Джон сам знал о себе. 

-Здесь его охотничьи угодья, - стал рассуждать Холмс. - Прямо здесь, в центре Лондона. Теперь мы знаем, что жертвы были похищены, это все меняет. Потому что все его жертвы исчезали из многолюдных мест, но никто не видел, как они пропали…. Кому мы доверяем, даже если их не знаем? Кто остается незамеченным, куда бы он не шел? Кто охотится посреди толпы?

-И кто же? – возможно, если Джон будет задавать наводящие вопросы, это поможет детективу направить мысленный процесс в нужном направлении, хотя он не очень верил, что мог быть в этом полезным. 

Холмс опять вернулся к созерцанию улицы и прохожих.

-Такси! Никто не садится, никто не выходит…. Почему такси? Это умно. 

-Это он? – Джон быстро просканировал улицу на наличие подозрительных такси. Его внимание тут же привлекло одно. 

Холмс уже натягивал пальто, и Джону не оставалось ничего иного, как, быстро схватив куртку, выбежать следом. 

-Я запомнил номер машины, можно связаться с Лейстрадом…, - Джон на ходу пытался достать сотовый из кармана. Холмс перехватил его руку и настойчиво потянул за собой. 

-Нам это не понадобиться, - и они побежали. 

***

Ему нравилось чувствовать ветер, отрывисто хлещущий по щекам, нравилось видеть под ногами зияющие черные провалы. Нравилось чувство падения, момент когда, ноги отрывались от устойчивой поверхности, и он летел навстречу очередной стене.

Адреналин заставлял кровь быстрее бежать по венам, обострял зрение и слух, и Джон наслаждался каждой секундой их погони. Он был поражен тому, насколько досконально Холмс знал все подворотни и закоулки в Лондоне. С каждым неожиданным поворотом он открывал ему город с новой стороны.

И он давно не чувствовал себя настолько живым.

Их подозреваемым оказался мужчина-азиат, который никак не мог быть их убийцей. Он не успел перевести дух, как Холмс уже тянул его за собой дальше. И только в полутемном коридоре на первом этаже Бейкер Стрит, Джон смог немного отдышаться.

Пролистывая пропущенные звонки, он тихо посмеивался. Он уже и не помнил, когда последний раз так веселился. После ранения, болезненного восстановления и возвращения на родину у него было не много поводов для радости. 

-Это было классно, - Джон прислонился к стене и постарался выровнять дыхание. – Ничего подобного я раньше не делал.

Упс, он и забыл, что не должен был тешить чужое и так раздутое самомнение. 

-Ты вторгся в Афганистан.

-Я был не один.

Джон с удивлением наблюдал за улыбающимся Холмсом. До этого он лицезрел только ухмылки и полуулыбки. Теперь же на чужом лице была самая настоящая улыбка. Ему даже стало неловко за свой глупый смех и желание в ответ так же открыто улыбаться. Поэтому он поспешил скрыть возникшее чувство неловкости заинтересованностью собственным телефоном.

Все пропущенные звонки были важными и ему не следовало их игнорировать, но Джон прекрасно отдавал себе отчет в том, что не в его силах было петлять по темным переходам и поддерживать беседу. 

-Шерлок, что ты опять натворил? – миссис Хадсон выглядела действительно расстроенной, кивая в сторону лестницы.

Джон виновато отвел глаза, он и забыл, что сам сообщил Лейстраду про розовый саквояж. Тогда он был зол на Холмса, но даже теперь почти не испытывал угрызений совести. Тому не следовало скрывать от следствия важные улики.

Очередной звонок поймал его уже на лестнице. И ему осталось только смотреть, как Холмс в бешенстве распахнул дверь и пропал из виду. Дальше последовали возмущенные восклицания, но ему было уже не до них. 

-Что случилось? – потребовал сходу Джон. Взволнованный голос на том конце под конец уже кричал ему. Джон лишь устало провел рукой по лицу, неосознанно пытаясь отгородиться от чужих слов. – Я не знаю, когда смогу прийти. Что значит, только я?…. Понял. Появлюсь, как только смогу.

Джон осторожно заглянул в дверной проем. Люди в полицейской форме сосредоточенно что-то искали. Некоторых он даже знал лично. Лейстрад весьма довольный собой восседал в кресле и наблюдал за метаниями Холмса. 

-Что здесь происходит? – невинно поинтересовался Джон.

-Обыск на предмет наличия наркотиков, - вежливо пояснил Грег.

-Серьезно? – подозрительно поинтересовался доктор Джон Ватсон, не будучи абсолютно уверенным, что Майкрофт Холмс его не обманул. Он старался не чувствовать разочарования. Но оно горьким привкусом оседало на губах и пряталось на дне глаз.

-Джон, - бледно-серые глаза смотрели на него со странным выражением, он даже не понял, как чужое лицо успело оказаться в столь опасной близости от него. – Я чист.

-Раз ты так говоришь, - уже более тихо и куда как менее уверено все же добавил Джон.


	3. Chapter 3

После жаркого спора с инспектором, криков и ругани, перепало даже миссис Хадсон, поднявшейся сообщить о заказанном такси, Холмс в расстроенных чувствах покинул их, не объяснившись и не удосужившись сообщить о своих догадках.

Вариант с телефоном убитой женщины оказался тупиковым, и им ничего иного не осталось, как разойтись. Тем более люди тратили свое свободное от работы время на поиск несуществующих в квартире наркотиков. 

Ему нравилась Салли, хотя об Андерсене он не мог сказать того же, но не только они, вся команда Лейстрада недолюбливала Холмса. Он много чего интересного услышал и узнал о своем работодателе и предполагаемом соседе, и все сводилось к одному – с ним было очень не просто. 

-Почему он так сделал? Почему он уехал? - Лейстрад искренне недоумевал.

-Ты знаешь его лучше меня, Грег, - спокойно ответил Ватсон. Ему начало казаться подозрительным то, с какой легкостью и непринужденностью другие принимали его появление в жизни одного консультирующего детектива.

-Я знаком с ним уже пять лет и не знаю его.

-Тогда зачем его терпеть? – теперь настала очередь Джона недоумевать.  
-Я в отчаянье. Вот почему.

А вот это было ему слишком хорошо знакомо, Джон сглотнул ком в горле, и понимающе кивнул инспектору

После поспешного ухода Лейстрада, Джон остался в растерянности стоять посреди опустевшей комнаты. Экран ноутбука светился неживым светом, и тот тихо шелестел маленьким вентилятором внутри, разгоняя звонкую тишину в помещении. Он еще раз с сожалением огляделся, не понимая, как меньше чем за сутки его жизнь из далеко не скучной, хотя и однообразной умудрилась превратиться в хаос. 

Зато теперь, когда он остался один, Джон мог вернуться к своей обычной рутине, разбавляемой ночными звонками. И ему стоило быть там, где его ждали, и где он был действительно нужен. А это означало, что ему пора было заканчивать жалеть себя, и пора было уходить.  
Ноутбук неожиданно призывно пикнул и засветился ярче, привлекая внимание Джона. Поисковая система снова обнаружила телефон, а значит, и убийцу, но на этот раз красная точка двигалась, обозначая передвижение по улицам Лондона. 

Сердце пропустило удар, и забилось чаще. Возможно, ради вот таких вот моментов он и позволял раз за разом превращать свою жизнь в бардак, но сейчас это волновало его меньше всего.

Джон подхватил ноутбук и поспешно сбежал вниз по лестнице за своей курткой. На улице он вскочил в первое попавшееся такси и назвал свой адрес. Прежде чем бросаться бежать в неизвестном направлении, преследуя потенциального убийцу, ему было необходимо подготовиться. А точнее вооружиться. 

Плутая по ночным улицам Лондона Джон мог думать только о том, успеет он или нет. Интуиция подсказывала ему, что эта ночь может оказаться последней в жизни Холмса.

Заплатив таксисту сверх оговоренного, Джон выскочил практически на ходу и пешком добежал до нужных домов, где первым делом проверил брошенный кэб. Ничего примечательного, кроме обрывка фотографии. Ничего, что могло бы рассказать о человеке, приговорившем уже четверых к смерти.

К сожалению, какой бы современной не была gps-система, она не могла указать, в каком именно из двух абсолютно идентичных зданий ему следовало искать Холмса и загадочного убийцу. И ему ничего иного не оставалось, кроме как выбрать наугад и надеяться, что он не ошибся.

Бегать одному по темным коридорам было не так захватывающе, как бежать вслед за Холмсом, ведомым инстинктами и знанием всех тупиков и обходных путей. К тому же Джон не мог допустить, чтобы с тем хоть что-то случилось. Даже после их коротко знакомства и неясных перспектив совместного сотрудничества, он уже чувствовал себя ответственным за чужую жизнь.

Он догадывался, что наркотики были не единственной зависимостью Холмса. Азарт, замешанный на адреналине, и желание доказать, что он умнее всех, были куда как более опасной смесью. Прибавить к этому раздутое самомнение и явное пренебрежение к собственной безопасности и в результате выходило, что никому иному, как Джону Ватсону пришлось методично оббегать этаж за этажом в полутемном здании на окраине Лондона. 

-Шерлок!

Тусклый свет в окне напротив, случайно привлекший его внимание, в итоге стал тем единственным шансом на спасение для Холмса, который у него был в сложившихся обстоятельствах. Единственному консультирующему детективу так же повезло в том, что Джон имел прекрасное зрение и умел метко стрелять. 

Он не хотел убивать. Доставая пистолет из тумбочки стола, пока внизу его ждало такси, Джон не думал, что ему придется стрелять. Или хуже – убить человека. И теперь его первоочередной задачей было оказаться как можно дальше от подстреленного им таксиста, от спешащей по его же наводке полиции и от Холмса. 

Но для начала ему нужно было захватить брошенный в припаркованном кэбе ноутбук, постараться незаметно вернуть его на Бейкер Стрит и, наконец, заняться своими делами. Делами, вообще, никак не связанными со спасением жизни одного самонадеянного детектива. 

Он уже мог различить вой приближающих сирен и ускорил шаг. Джон лишь единожды позволил себе обернуться, напоследок окидывая местность цепким взглядом. Темную фигуру, застывшую у крыльца, он с его зрением не мог не заметить, но предпочел проигнорировать. Он отлично знал, это тяжелое чувство следящего за ним взгляда, когда каждый поступок, каждое движение запоминается и анализируется. 

Джон отвернулся и достал мобильник.

-Вы где?... Хорошо. Буду через 40 минут, - он очень надеялся, что у него действительно получится добраться до квартиры Гарри за 40 минут. Хотя ему и удалось оттянуть семейную встречу, избежать ее он все же не мог.

Звук его шагов гулко разносился по темной улице, отражаясь от стен заброшенных зданий и складов. Добропорядочному гражданину нечего было делать в этом районе Лондона поздней ночью. Поэтому Джон поднял воротник повыше и теперь зябко в него кутался, удерживая себя от желания перейти на бег и не обращая внимания на редких прохожих.

Ни один здравомыслящий таксист не подобрал бы его отсюда, так что Ватсон уже два квартала шел пешком. И только оказавшись на освещенной магистрали, он смог поймать себе кэб, который подвез его до квартиры Гарри.

Громкие крики он услышал еще с лестницы. Удивительно, что соседи еще не вызвали полицию. Хотя возможно, они уже привыкли к подобному. Ему пришлось долго стучаться, пока его не услышали. Он всю дорогу морально готовился к тому, что его могло ждать, и в принципе его ожидания оправдались.

-Гарри.

-О, мой братик….., - спутанные светлые волосы и бледной лицо. Он бы хотел помнить сестру совсем не такой. 

-Джон, скажи ей!

-Ничего не хочу слышать! Тем более от него!

-Тебе надо в клинику! Там тебе помогут!

Вариации этой сцены он видел уже множество раз. И в какое бы время он не приходил, все шло по одному и тому же сценарию и заканчивалось примерно одинаково. Клара хлопала дверью, а ему оставалось приводить сестру в чувство. Иногда его не покидало ощущение, что происходящее устраивает абсолютно всех, кроме него.

Когда он, наконец-то, уложил Гарри, немного прибрался и ушел, на улице была уже глубокая ночь. Джон даже серьезно рассматривал вариант остаться переночевать на узком неудобном диване, но перспектива общения с похмельной сестрой с утра его совсем не прельщала.

Каково же было его удивление при виде знакомой красивой женщины, вышедшей к нему из знакомой машины.

-Доктор Ватсон.

-И снова здравствуйте, - невесело поздоровался Джон. У него не было абсолютно никакого желания общаться сейчас ни с одним из Холмсов. – Передайте Майкрофту, что я устал, мечтаю попасть домой и смогу встретиться с ним только завтра.

После короткой паузы, в течение которой видимо, она согласовывала его просьбу с начальством, ему все же любезно указали на машину.

-Садитесь.

Поездка была комфортной, но не особо уютной. И присутствие красивой женщины, непрерывно что-то набирающей, совсем не скрашивало дорогу. После короткого обмена любезностями Джон знал только ее ненастоящее имя и что у нее не было никакого желания поддерживать с ним разговор. Ему оставалось, только молча наблюдать за сменой ночного пейзажа за окном и размышлять.

У него было сильное подозрение, что теперь чтобы он не делал, чтобы с ним не происходило – все будет так или иначе связано с Шерлоком Холмсом.

Со стороны Антеи было любезно подбросить его до дома, так что ему не пришлось возвращаться к себе через весь город. Ему бы вряд ли удалось бы объяснить случайному патрульному, если бы его все же остановили, наличие у него оружия.

Темная комната встретила его гулкой тишиной, но, только включив свет, Джон понял, что его смутило в знакомых очертаниях предметов. Его вещей нигде не было. Он специально проверил шкаф и тумбочки – не осталось ничего. И он даже знал, кто именно мог стоять за этим. 

Джон, перепрыгивая сразу через несколько ступенек, поспешил спуститься вниз в надежде, что черная машина не успела далеко уехать и ему не придется добираться до Бейкер Стрит пешком, без надежды поймать такси. К его удивлению, машина стояла там же, где его и высадили. Из салона приятно пахнуло теплом и дорогими духами.

-Подвезти? – поинтересовалась Антея, не отрываясь от экрана.

-Будьте так добры.

Ему даже не пришлось называть адрес. Как только за ним захлопнулась дверь, машина мягко тронулась с места, и ему опять осталось только наслаждаться ночными видами.

Не смотря на очень поздний час, дверь ему открыла миссис Хадсон, похлопав по плечу и подтолкнув в сторону лестницы. Но сначала он должен был точно убедиться в правоте своих догадок.

-Заскочил забросить ноутбук и узнать…. - вместо приветствия сообщил Джон, широко распахнув дверь, и резко оборвался себя. В комнате добавилось коробок, из одной даже призывно торчал рукав его свитера. 

-Я решил не тянуть с твоим переездом, – как промежду прочим объяснил Холмс, поднявшись ему на встречу. – Но не стал распаковываться, пока ты не выберешь спальню.

Джон устало помассировал глаза и собрался с мыслями. Заготовленная заранее речь разом вылетела у него из головы. Ему нужно было больше времени, чтобы еще раз обдумать все случившееся.

-Наверху есть спальня?

-Есть.

Джон бросил ноутбук Холмса на кресло и вышел, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.

**++**

Что-то мешало ему спать. Какая-то мысль, смутное чувство тревоги на краю сознания. Его обычный кошмар мягко перетек из сна в дремоту, заполненную тишиной, звуками спящего, ему незнакомого дома и улицы за окном.

Теперь Джон окончательно проснулся и пытался в темноте разглядеть свою новую комнату. После драматичного ухода, он взлетел по лестнице наверх и тут же запер за собой дверь. Оглядевшись и не приметив ничего необычного, он нашел в шкафу чистое постельное белье и перестелил кровать. 

Мысли неповоротливо ворочались в голове, не давая сосредоточиться на чем-то одном. После всех пробежек и волнений Джон чувствовал себя опустошенным и вымотанным, а теперь даже не мог выспаться нормально.

Почему из всех возможных людей Холмс выбрал его? Почему из всех людей он, Джон, решил довериться Холмсу? Он действительно легко сходился с людьми, будучи по своей природе человеком дружелюбным и общительным, но чтобы стать друзьями потенциальному кандидату приходилось проходить тест, как называл это про себя Джон. Набрал нужное количество баллов на уровне, добро пожаловать на следующий, и так всю его сознательную взрослую жизнь. 

В армии было проще. Система не только подавляет личность, она заставляет многое видеть в ином свете, в том числе и отношения. В первую очередь, отношения. В армии Джону было легче с одной стороны, но с другой намного сложнее, давая возможность прятаться, но тут же заставляя обнажаться.

У него никогда не было повода жаловаться на собственную реакцию, но, выхватывая пистолет из-под подушки и приставляя к чужой груди, но знал, что не успел. Не успел во время среагировать, не успел вовремя снять предохранитель, не успел вовремя почувствовать угрозу.

Больше всего Джон Ватсон не любил обманывать, даже в случаях крайней необходимости. А еще больше он не любил обманывать самого себя. И он не мог не признавать факты, когда они были так очевидны. Он с самых первых минут их странного знакомства не видел в Шерлоке Холмсе угрозу для себя.

-Что ты тут делаешь?

-Пришел проверить, как ты устроился, - его руку с пистолетом мягко отвели в сторону. 

-И как? Удостоверился? – Джон попытался натянуть сползшее во сне одеяло повыше, но все его попытки оказались безуспешными.

-Вполне… Ты очень тихий, приучил себя не кричать, даже когда сняться кошмары.

Джон резко сел, спать больше не хотелось. Хотелось по-ребячески спихнуть сидящего на его одеяле мужчину на пол. Или просто объяснить элементарные правила поведения с малознакомыми людьми, которым не нравится, когда кто-то посреди ночи вламывается к ним в спальню. Но в итоге он просто решил кардинально сменить тему, что-то ему подсказывало, что легко выпроводить Холмса ему не удастся. И теперь у него была возможность удовлетворить свое любопытство.

-Чем занимается Майкрофт?

-Как любит повторять мой брат, он занимается незначительную должность в британском правительстве. 

-Верится с трудом.

-Еще он, возможно, самый опасный человек в твоей жизни, но в данный момент это меня не волнует, - горячее дыхание неожиданно обдало кожу возле самого уха, Джон попытался отодвинуться, но путь к отступлению преградила его же собственная подушка. 

-Тогда, наверное, тебя нужная моя помощь в чем-то?– Джон хотел как можно быстрее перевести их разговор в профессиональную плоскость.

Ответом ему стало молчание, потом он почувствовал, как кровать прогнулась под весом Холмса, когда тот перекатился на другой край. Джон не мог не заметить неудовольствие, когда его так явно демонстрировали.

-Как ты относишься к скрипке?

-Прости, что?

-Я играю на скрипке, когда думаю. И иногда могу несколько дней к ряду не разговаривать. Мы должны знать самое худшее друг о друге.

-Не думаю, что это самое худшее, - проворчал Джон. Похоже, не один он любил менять тему посреди разговора. 

-Ты прав, но у тебя будет время привыкнуть. 

**++**

Утро нового дня началось для Джона Ватсона с поиска своей зубной щетки. Он первым делом перетаскал немногочисленные коробки с собственными вещами наверх. Раскладывая свитера и майки по полкам, он не без удивления отметил про себя, насколько аккуратно, даже бережно была сложена одежда и упакованы хрупкие вещи. 

У Холмса было не более пяти часов, чтобы устроить его скоропалительный переезд. Джону было не особо приятно думать о том, что кто-то копался в его белье. Хотя вероятнее всего, это устроил Майкрофт. К тому же не так уж и много вещей у него было.

После ночного вторжения он проверил замок. Никаких видимых следов взлома, хотя он отчетливо помнил, что запирал дверь изнутри. Что же, чужой намек был понят, хотя это не означало, что ему было обязательно это принимать.

Внимательный и тщательный осмотр новой комнаты не выявил ничего интересного. Самая обычная комната, несколько запущенная. Миссис Хадсон была милой женщиной, но не особо утруждавшей себя в уходе за своей собственностью. Хотя при надлежащем подходе эти апартаменты могли бы приносить ей немалый доход.

Инспекция ванной и кухни показала неоднозначные результаты. Джон скрепя сердце решил, что в новой обстановке возможно было существовать с комфортом, но для начала, следовало провести генеральную уборку. Чем он и собирался заняться сразу после завтрака и похода в ближайший супермаркет за необходимыми для этой самой уборки составляющими.

А после инспекции содержимого холодильника и кухонных полок пришлось отказаться и от идеи завтрака, ничего более или менее подходящего для этих целей Джону так и не удалось найти.

Только захлопнув за собой входную дверь и оказавшись на немноголюдной в это утро улице, он осознал, что не видел Холмса. Он не был уверен, что хотел бы. Проснувшись уже перед самым рассветом от липкого кошмара, подробности которого он не хотел помнить, но вряд ли когда-либо смог бы забыть, Джон долго лежал с открытыми глазами и прислушивался к спящей тишине. Но все равно, не смог бы сказать, был ли он один.

После долгожданного глотка чая и легкого завтрака в ближайшем кафе, он решил заглянуть в участок к Лейстраду, ему хотелось кое-что уточнить у Грега.

Отдел как обычно был заполнен шумом и суетой. Лейстрад приветственно помахал ему через стекло. Было похоже на то, что его телефонный разговор был не из приятных, поэтому Джон не решился зайти. У него было время просто подождать, пока инспектор закончит разговор и сможет уделить ему внимание.

Ему не верилось, что Салли Донован просто так решила подойти и заговорить с ним. Они никогда особо не общались, просто перекидывались ничего незначащими словами. 

-Здравствуйте, Джон.

-Доброе утро, Салли. У вас как всегда?

-Криминальный мир Лондона никогда не оставит нас без работы… Джон, что вас связывает с Шерлоком Холмсом? – сержант Донован нравилась ему своей прямолинейностью, хотя порой чужая прямота вызывала у него легкое чувство неловкости. 

-Я…. Я буду работать его ассистентом, - у него было ощущение, что он пришел с повинной. Джон спрятал сжатые в кулаки руки в карманы куртки.

-Понимаю. Он действительно гениален, с этим не поспоришь. Но вот вам мой совет. Держитесь подальше от этого ненормального, если это только возможно. 

-Почему?

-Знаете, зачем он здесь? Ему здесь не платят. Ему просто это нравиться. И чем более запутанное преступление, тем больше кайфа для него. И знаете что, Джон? Когда-нибудь ему станет этого мало, и однажды мы найдем труп, которой он же и оставит. 

-Зачем ему это делать?

-Потому что он психопат. И психопатам становится скучно. Вы хороший человек, Джон. И мне бы не хотелось видеть, как вы становитесь жертвой его скуки.

Джон невольно вздрогнул. Ему казалось, что для подобного рода предупреждений было уже слишком поздно. И опять все сводилось к одному – к Холмсу.

-Джон, заходи, - они обменялись с Лейстрадом крепким рукопожатием. – Извини, что заставил ждать.

-Понимаю…. Грег, у тебя найдется свободная минутка? 

-Конечно. Ты что-то хотел узнать? - Лейстрад кивнул ему на стул. 

-Я хотел спросить тебя про Холмса. Ты упомянул, что давно его знаешь…

-Да, я упоминал, что мы знакомы больше пяти лет, но это ничего не значит. Я обращаюсь к нему в самых крайних случаях. Как ты мог понять, с ним не просто работать. К тому же он от половины случаев отказывается, считая не достойными его внимания и времени. Ты будешь его ассистентом?

-Да. Он хорошо платит…

-Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что я или кто-либо из моей команды не хотел бы, чтобы ты работал с ним, - поспешно перебил его Лейстрад. Он беспокойно ерошил волосы и блуждал взглядом по кабинету. – Даже наоборот.

-Думаешь, я смогу на него повлиять?

-Я в этом уверен. И Джон… Если бы я знал, что… 

Лейстрад замолчал, так и не закончив, и как показалось Джону, несколько смутился. Хотя и чужое поведение его озадачило, момент показался ему наиболее удачным, чтобы обратиться со своей не совсем обычной просьбой.

-Грег…. Могу я просмотреть дела, над которыми работал Холмс?

На его просьбу о делах, в раскрытие которых принимал участие Холмс, Лейстрад устало покивал и обещал дать список всех, в которых так или иначе участвовал детектив, тихо попросив только, чтобы это осталось между ними. Конечно же, Джон согласился. Он хотел знать, лично убедиться, что тот действительно так хорош, как все о нем говорили. Одно дело с одного взгляда знать историю чьей-либо жизни, и совсем другое – раскрывать преступления.

Тепло попрощавшись с Грегом, Джон со спокойной совестью отправился в Теско. А потом с полными руками пакетов ждал, когда миссис Хадсон откроет ему дверь.

Только сгрузив покупки на пол в кухне, он со вздохом облегчения огляделся. В его планы не входило убирать или выкидывать что-либо из экспериментов Холмса, он просто рассчитывал отвоевать у подозрительно выглядевших колб, кружек и тарелок немного свободного пространства. 

Он с самого начала подозревал, что ему будет не просто, но не думал, что настолько. Когда Джон, наконец-то, расправился с кухней и ванной, он чувствовал себя голодным и злым. Устало опустившись в кресло и вытянув ноги, он намеревался немного передохнуть, а потом попытаться приготовить незамысловатый поздний обед или уже ранний ужин.

Заглянувшая миссис Хадсон удивленно прошлась по небольшой кухне, даже заглянула в холодильник, ее поведение красноречиво свидетельствовало о том, что она не ожидала много от него, как от нового квартиранта, и теперь была приятно поражена.

-Я сделаю тебе чай, - благодушно предложила она. 

-К черту все!.. Я прошу прощенья, просто иногда…. – Джон пару раз глубоко вдохнул, чтобы успокоиться. Он никогда не любил убираться, поэтому всегда старался соблюдать порядок и чистоту. 

-С удовольствием выпил бы чашечку чая, - теперь ему было стыдно за вспышку гнева. Пожилая домовладелица ни как не заслужила подобного поведения, если кто-то и его заслужил то только Холмс, который в данный момент находился неизвестно где. 

Джон всегда четко контролировал эмоции и свой темперамент, но когда твой упорядоченный скучный мир рушится под напором обстоятельств на твоих глазах, трудно оставаться невозмутимым.

-Только в этот раз, дорогой. Я не ваша домработница.

-И парочку печений, если можно.

-Не ваша домработница.

Джон с грустью подумал, что, похоже, теперь домработницей будет он. Но по большому счету ему было все равно. Лишь бы Холмс ему хорошо за это платил. И не просил делать что-то нелегальное.

Чужое поведение говорило о раздутом самомнение, завышенной сверх меры самооценке, неуважении к мнению других, непринятию элементарных социальных норм, отсутствию инстинкта самосохранения и уверенности, что мир крутится вокруг него и для него. Добавить к этому всему знание, что все ему сойдет с рук, потому что обращающиеся к нему нуждались в его помощи, и Холмс становился просто невыносимым. 

Звонок со знакомого номера отвлек Ватсона от грустных мыслей. Он извинился перед миссис Хадсон, все равно сейчас собеседник из него был малоинтересный. Джон понадеялся, что позже сможет узнать от пожилой домовладелицы немного о Холмсе. Все-таки она должна была знать того, несколько с иной стороны, нежели Лейстрад и его команда.

Голос Клары звучал расстроенным и немного раздраженным.

-Ты сейчас свободен? 

-Куда подойти? - вместо приветствия сразу же спросил Джон, он решил отложить и чай, и печенье на потом. - Как обычно, в пабе на углу. Когда?

-Через час устроит?

-Договорились.

Его день не был заполнен работой, каким-то важными встречами или событиями, поэтому Джон мог позволить себе подобные незапланированные встречи, что удивительно и Клара, у которой была постоянная работа – тоже. 

Паб встретил его привычным гулом. Он поздоровался с барменом и знакомыми. Когда ты ходишь в одно и тоже место чаще нескольких раз в неделю, невольно становишься завсегдатаем. Ему действительно нравилось здешняя непринужденная атмосфера и люди, которым не было до тебя никакого дела. Его это более чем устраивало.

Клара еще не подошла, поэтому Джон взял себе пива и сел за свободный столик подальше от входа. Он никогда не считал себя параноиком, правда здоровая подозрительность еще никогда никому не мешала. Он несколько удивился, что бывшая сестры позвала его в одно из заведений, которые не очень любила по понятным причинам.

Возможно, он накручивал себя, но неясное чувство тревоги ни как не покидало его. И если несколько месяцев назад он списывал это на тяжелую адаптацию к мирной жизни, а потом на конфронтацию с Гарри, то теперь он попросту ни в чем не был уверен.

-Долго ждешь? – Клара непринужденно села напротив.

Джон внимательно посмотрел на нее из-за края бокала. Та выглядела взвинченной и несколько дерганной.

-Нет, не долго…..

После минутного молчания она сдалась:

-Я… Извини, что так неожиданно позвонила, - выпалила Клара и замялся. Теперь Джону действительно стало интересно.

-Проехали… Что-то случилось?

Бывшая жена Гарри как-то сразу расслабилась:

-Возможно, это все ерунда, но в последнее время мне кажется, что за мной постоянно наблюдают…. И это не так, как это обычно делала Гарри, когда ревновала ко всем подряд.

-Думаешь, какой-то больной сталкер?

-Нет…. Не знаю. Звучит глупо, но я не могу отделаться от чувства преследования.

-Ты заметила что-то необычное? – Джон невольно насторожился. Были у него кое-какие не безосновательные подозрения. Точнее уверенность, кто мог за этим стоять.

-Да. Нет…. Не знаю. Я просто подумала, что у тебя больше опыта в этих делах. И вообще…

-Не думаю, что это что-то серьезное. Но хорошо, что ты позвонила.

Его телефон неожиданно ожил, заставив Джона невольно вздрогнуть. Экран призывно светился сообщением со знакомого номера.

Бейкер Стрит. Срочно. ШХ.

**++**  
-  
Ты был в моей комнате.

-И что? Ты там не живешь, и даже не спишь, - Джон только и успел, что переступить порог, как ему пришлось оправдываться. Точнее он надеялся, что его голос не звучит оправдывающимся, хотя он не знал, кого он пытался убедить в этом. 

Ватсон всего раз заглянул в чужую спальню, чтобы убедиться в верности своего предположения, и, конечно же, оказался прав. Он не знал, будет ли Холмс еще одним полноценным квартирантом, очевидно, было одно – он хотел, чтобы здесь жил именно Джон.

Холмс дернул уголком рта. Он быстро пробежался по Джону взглядом и поморщился. Ватсон подавил желание последовать чужому примеру и тоже оглядеть себя. От него пахло пабом, что было неудивительно, но кроме этого в его внешнем виде не было ничего странного или удивительного. Темные джинсы и удобная куртка, не новые вещи, но он никогда и не стремился за модой в отличие от некоторых, если дорогие рубашки и костюмы о чем-то еще говорили в этом мире. 

-Мне пришлось торопиться и добираться через весь город только для этого? – решил уточнить Джон. Он почему-то даже не надеялся, что детектив решит разуверить его в обратном.

-Не только, - туманно ответил Холмс, и когда Джон сделал попытку снять куртку, быстро добавил. – Не раздевайся, мы сейчас уходим. И захвати пистолет, он может пригодиться. Не делай такое лицо, конечно же, я знаю, что у тебя есть оружие.

С этих по сути простых слов для Джона начались три очень непростых дня, в течение которых он толком ничего не ел, спал в общей сложности не более 15 часов и сопровождал Холмса в такие злачные места, которые он даже в годы своей бурной молодости старался избегать любыми возможностями. И ему даже не пришлось стрелять, хотя все к этому шло.

Было непривычно видеть, насколько Холмс уместно смотрелся как в дорогих апартаментах, в которых было совершенно убийство, так и в Лондонских трущобах, куда их привело расследование. Джону на ходу приходилось звонить Лейстраду и запыхавшимся голосом сообщать об их передвижениях. Его вовсе не прельщала идея, что из-за халатности детектива дело могло бы так и не попасть в суд за недостаточностью улик. Или того хуже, из-за не возможности предъявить их суду и присяжным в принципе.

Холмс не спал, почти ничего не ел и при этом умудрялся выглядеть свежим и отдохнувшим, в то время как под конец третьего дня, когда дело было триумфально раскрыто, Джон уже валился с ног и мечтал только о том, чтобы упасть и, наконец, забыться глубоким сном. А не звучать спокойным и бодрым, отвечая на непрекращающиеся пьяные звонки Гарри.

Будучи законопослушным гражданином, Джон добровольно терпел утомительное составление и подписание многочисленных протоколов и показаний. Все время, что он общался с ребятами Лейстрада, Холмс нервно нарезал круги вокруг него, но предпочитал не вмешиваться. Когда же его терпение лопнуло, он просто грубо подхватил Джона под локоть и повел прочь от суетящихся полицейских, толпы любопытствующих, машин, гомона и рабочей суеты.

-Это был первый и последний раз, когда ты так бесполезно тратишь мое время. Завтра Лейстрад появиться с нужными бумажками, просто подпишешь, где он скажет.

В такси на обратной дороге домой его сморило. В полудреме он мысленно перебирал события пролетевших дней, мысли лениво ворочались в голове, не давая ему окончательно соскользнуть в забытье.

Холмс на его глазах распутал не просто громкое дело, он раскрыл потенциальный висяк. И ему не раз довелось лицезреть чужую гениальность и полнейшее пренебрежение к чувствам других. От угроз и оскорблений он отмахивался так же легко, как и от не интересующих его дел, которые ему с завидной регулярностью подкидывал Лейстрад. И на все его поступки у него было всегда заготовлено одно оправдание – деятельный социопат.

Бейкер Стрит встретила их тишиной и спокойствием. Джон замер на кухне над чайником и никак не мог решить, может он еще немного прожить без горячего чая и пары крекеров, которые он знал, должны были ждать его на полке в левом шкафчике над мойкой. Он сам положил их туда три дня назад.

-Теперь тебе не придется тратить время на ознакомление с отчетами Лейстрада, ты видел своими глазами, как я работаю и насколько я хорош, – Холмс стоял у него за спиной и дышал в затылок. Джон чувствовал чужое горячее дыхание на волосах, и от этого ему становилось не по себе.

-Действительно, теперь можно не беспокоиться по этому поводу, - не без сарказма согласился Джон куда-то в сторону чайника. После чего его настойчиво развернули.

Серые глаза в полутьме пристально вглядывались в его лицо. Джон не знал, что Холмс хотел увидеть, он и так из последних сил держался на ногах, и если бы не руки уверенно держащие его за плечи, он бы давно соскользнул на пол. Похоже, идея с чаем была не самой удачной.

Если Холмсу нужен был компаньон, он готов был им стать. Бог свидетель, тот ему был необходим как воздух. Его нервировали чужые губы в опасной близости от его, обветренных от привычки постоянно проводить по ним языком, слизывая несуществующий песок. 

Джон Ватсон не считал себя кем-то особенным или значимым. Просто обычным человеком с самыми обычными желаниями. Возможно, иногда он кривил душой и, не каждый обычный человек оставит успешную карьеру хирурга, семью и друзей, чтобы записаться добровольцем в армию. Возможно, не каждый врач, дающий клятву Гиппократа, возьмет в руки оружие и будет использовать его по прямому назначению. Возможно, не каждый списанный со счетов хирург даже с легким тремором руки будет подрабатывать подпольными операциями, вытаскивая пули и латая преступников, воров и убийц. Но никто не мешал ему считать себя самым обычным человеком с самыми обычными желаниями.

На протяжении месяцев его самым главным желанием было помочь сестре и отдать карточные долги. Поэтому когда его повели наверх к его комнате, довольно грубо толкнули на кровать, скомандовали: «Спи» и захлопнули дверь, Джон просто принял все как есть. 

У него хватило сил только на то, чтобы стянуть свитер и скинуть ботинки. Он знал, что на утро будет чувствовать себя разбитым. Джон терпеть не мог спать в уличной одежде, это слишком напоминало о сне урывками на дежурствах в полевом госпитале в Афганистане. Мысль о душе была отброшена как несущественная и практически неосуществимая на данный момент.

Он ждал, что тут же провалится в сон, стоит голове коснуться подушки, но сердце предательски продолжало испугано выстукивать дробь. Джон устало провел большим пальцем по губам. Они горели словно его все же поцеловали.

К его не малому удивлению ни на следующее утро, ни через несколько дней Холмс ни единым словом не упомянул о произошедшем. Словно ничего не произошло, не было того ночного разговора на кухне, о котором Джон был бы и рад забыть, но никак не мог выкинуть из головы. 

Лейстрад с бумагами пришел только через два дня. Как и сказал Холмс, Грег просто дал ему на подпись кипу бумаг и отчетов. Джон без колебаний согласился быть свидетелем на процессе, чем вызвал горячую благодарность инспектора. Он бы в любом случае согласился, но ему было приятнее осознавать, что он помогал не просто правосудию, а конкретному детективу-инспектору. 

Ему нравился Лейстрад. Честный, открытый, немного затасканный, всегда безупречно одетый и всегда приятный в общении. Пару раз они даже сходили в бар выпить по пиву. Просто так, чтобы занять вечер и немного отвлечься. Джон был в курсе, что тот был разведен, и жить одной работой было не самым полезным решением в подобной ситуации. А теперь у них появилась еще одна общая тема для разговоров – Холмс.

Джон давно перестал посещать своего психоаналитика. С самого начала он считал их сеансы бесполезными и ненужными, но к одному совету все же решил прислушаться. К тому же теперь ему было о чем писать. Если раньше он попросту не мог поделиться впечатлением от извлечения двух пуль без наркоза в полутемной подсобке какого-то клуба, то теперь с воодушевлением рассказывал в своем блоге о раскрытых Холмсом делах. 

Джон Ватсон с громким хлопком закрыл крышку ноутбука и потянулся к телефону. Он точно помнил, что оставил тот лежать на столе вечером, как раз перед тем как пойти к себе наверх. 

Ни под книгами, нигде на столе мобильного не было. Джон не поленился проверить все поверхности в комнате, на которых он мог автоматически его забыть. Единственное логичное объяснение, первым приходящее на ум было одно - Холмс.

Только детективу мог понадобиться его сотовый, когда у него и так их было несколько. И как сильно подозревал Джон, не все принадлежали ему, а кем были законные владельцы, он мог только смутно догадываться. 

Но не только пропажа сотового была очередной странностью Холмса. Джон не видел, как тот спал или ел. Детектив даже переодевался где-то в другом месте. И этим другим местом была, конечно же, его квартира, где можно было нормально есть, не боясь отравиться очередным загадочным экспериментом, где можно было спать в тишине, не мучаясь от ужасных звуков, называемых Холмсом игрой на скрипке. Где, заглядывая в шкаф или в холодильник, его не ждало очередное потрясение в виде чье-то тушки или частей тел. Конечно же, для этого всего у детектива была нормальная квартира. А на Бейкер Стрит он мог ставить свои эксперименты, ведь там жил только он, Джон.

Обычно Холмс просто неожиданно появлялся в его жизни и неумолимо менял его день под себя. Чаще всего, когда Джон меньше всего это ждал и только собирался попить чаю, или перекусить, или посмотреть телевизор, или принять ванну, или лечь спать, или собирался на вызов к Биллу. Так что ему в срочном порядке приходилось искать себе замену, подменяться и одалживаться у коллег по цеху.

Этот раз так же не был исключением. Джон услышал, как хлопнула входная дверь, как раз в тот момент, когда он начал заваривать себе чай. Потянувшись к самой верхней полке, куда он прятал чистую посуду, Джон достал еще одну чашку и заварил чай сразу на двоих. 

Джон поставил две чашки на стол и придвинул одну в сторону замершего в проеме кухни детектива. Тот внимательно наблюдал за ним, одновременно набирая кому-то сообщения. Опять с сотового Джона. 

-Что мне сделать, чтобы ты перестал таскать мой сотовый?

-Можешь начать с того, чтобы звать меня по имени. Хотя бы про себя.

 

**+++**

-Поторопись, - Холмс нетерпеливо выстукивал изящными пальцами дробь по столешнице.

Джон не собирался потакать желаниям детектива в ущерб собственному здоровью, поэтому не торопился и тщательно пережевывал свой ужин. Первый его ужин за два дня. Такими темпами ему точно не грозило поправиться в ближайшее время. 

Ранение, продолжительное восстановление и постоянное состояние стресса, в котором он жил после возвращения к мирной жизни, не лучшим образом сказывались на его внешнем виде. Теперь ему постоянно приходилось скрывать потерю мышечной массы под рубашками и объемными свитерами. И сосуществование с Холмсом стабильно обеспечивало ему нерегулярное питание и недосып.

-Я почти закончил. 

-Есть - скучно, - поморщился Холмс и театральным жестом отодвинул тарелку в сторону от Джона. 

Он не мог не поражаться чужим умом и вниманием к деталям, как и не мог остановиться тихо, про себя желать от души врезать Холмсу. Чувство неприязни в нем мирно соседствовало с чувством восхищения. 

-Ты же знаешь, что ты невозможен?

-Ты не единственный, кто мне постоянно об этом напоминает. Скучно.

Джон хмыкнул и поспешил натянуть куртку. Любое промедление могло стоить ему перспективы быть вытянутым на холодный воздух как есть, в рубашке и легком свитере. Два дня назад, когда он как раз мучился над дилеммой – сделать себе чай или посмотреть телевизор, и не ожидал ничего срочного в виде появления Холмса на горизонте, хотя ему стоило предвидеть именно этот сценарий развития событий. А именно – быть насильно вытащенным на улицу для сопровождения Холмса в очередном деле.

Как правило, клиентами детектива были люди состоятельные или очень состоятельные, но нередко его внимание привлекали и дела самых обычных людей. Главное, чтобы они были интересными и могли помочь тому развеять скуку, которой Холмс мучился постоянно. Очередной звонок от Лейстрада обещал именно такой запутанный случай.

Грег с явным облегчением пожал Джону руку, когда они, наконец, прибыли на место преступления.

-Рад, что ты пришел. 

-Извини?

-Ты отлично влияешь на Шерлока. Когда ты рядом, его общество даже можно переносить.

-Что тут произошло? – решил сменить тему Джон.

-Убийство, - улыбнулся инспектор, на что Джон укоризненно посмотрел в карие смеющиеся глаза и покачал головой. На что Грег даже сделала попытку выглядеть виноватым.

-Личность жертвы устанавливается. Следов взлома нет. 

Джон привычно огляделся. Обычная квартира, самая обычная, правда, дорогая обстановка. Он достаточно наблюдал за Холмсом, чтобы понять, как тот применяет свой метод. Ему, конечно, было далеко до чужой наблюдательности, но он мог просто попытаться.

Положение тела явно указывало на то, что смерть наступила неожиданно и, судя по всему, практически мгновенно. И если дверь была не тронута, то или погибший впустил убийцу сам, или тот проник иным путем. Джон проверил окна и за одно близлежащие здания. Осмотр тела ничего особенного ему не сказал. У убитого не было ни единого шанса. И огнестрельное ранение в голову было ярким тому подтверждением.

Понаблюдав за хаотичным поведением Холмса, Джон решил присоединиться к Лейстраду и помолчать вместе с ним. Когда детектив был в настроении, он охотно делился с ними своими умозаключениями и как он до них дошел, но, похоже, сегодня был не такой день.

-Снайпер, - громко вынес свой вердикт Холмс, опять вернувшись к изучению трупа.

Лейстрад подошел к окну и с сомнением покачал головой.

-Но это не возможно.

-Это был первоклассный снайпер, - недовольно уточнил Холмс. – Джон, пошли.

Только на выходе из здания, Ватсон смог догнать детектива. Пока он, как вежливый и воспитанный человек, со всеми наспех попрощался и заторопился вслед за Холмсом, тот уже толкал входную дверь и явно никого не собирался ждать.

-Поделишься своими выводами? – не особо веря в удачу, попробовал поинтересоваться Джон. Ему было действительно любопытно, хотя его никогда не прельщала роль мальчика на побегушках, который был нужен только для того, чтобы детектив не выглядел нелепо, разговаривая сам с собой в кэбах или на улице.

Холмс ожидаемо ничего не ответил, увлеченный перепиской с кем-то.

-Знаешь, если это был снайпер, то не логично было бы проверить траекторию полета пули, выяснить здание, с которого предположительно могли стрелять, проверить его и всех имеющих в него доступ и прочее.

-Ты слишком много смотришь телевизор, Джон. Это работа полиции…. К тому же они все равно ничего не найдут. Наш снайпер слишком умен для этого. Поэтому мы пойдем по другому следу.

Джона удивило так легко проскочившие «наш» и «мы», но он решил не предавать этому какого-либо значения. Последующие два дня он вообще решил отнести к разряду полезной общественной работы, в течение которой ему даже повезло заскочить домой и переодеться. Он схватил первое, что попалось под руку, и было чистым. И если бы знал заранее, что ночами будет так мерзнуть, то оделся бы теплее. Была еще четырех часовая смена у Билла, на которой ему посчастливилось немного поспать, на этом впрочем его везение и закончилось.

Ужин был приятным, но так лично ему жизненно необходимым исключением, потому что во время любого расследования Холмс принципиально ничего не ел, мотивируя отказ от пищи обострением своих умственных способностей. Джону оставалось только про себя радоваться, что подобное правило не распространялось и на него.

На выходе из ресторанчика Холмс резко остановился, чтобы поменять направление движения, так что Джон чудом сумел увернуться от столкновения с его спиной. 

Знакомая машина с полированными черными боками стояла, как ни в чем не бывало, припаркованной возле обочины. При их приближении дверца ожидаемо распахнулась, и их взглядами предстал Майкрофт собственной персоной в безупречном костюме и с…. зонтом.

-Здравствуйте, Джон.

-Здравствуйте… Майкрофт, - быстро нашелся Джон.

-Что по снайперу? – не теряя времени, перешел к делу Холмс старший.

-Без сомнений, это тот же самый человек, – коротко ответил Холмс младший и поморщился, как от зубной боли.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для меня эта глава в определенном смысле переломная. В большей степени из-за того, как писался сам текст, нежели по событиям или структуре.

Как в скором времени выяснил Джон, Майкрофт Холмс был человеком, которому было сложно в чем-либо отказать. И это распространялось даже на Шерлока, который отчаянно сопротивляясь, все же брался за дела, предлагаемые братом. У них были странные запутанные отношения. И дело, ради которого они, как ему показалось, пробегали безрезультатно три дня, интересовало не только Лейстрада, но и брата Шерлока.

Джон не удивился новому сообщению с незнакомого номера с указанием места и времени скорой встречи. Он так же проигнорировал два входящих звонка. В его планы не входили какие-либо загадочные встречи, но когда трели телефонных звонков стали доноситься со всех сторон, Джон не смог унять мучавшее его любопытство. Потом знакомый спокойный голос предложил ему сесть в очередную черную машину.

-Здравствуйте. Сегодня вас тоже зовут Антея? 

-Если вам нравится это имя, то да.

Джон улыбнулся. К его удивлению, вместо очередного склада его высадили возле неприметного ресторана с вышколенным обслуживающим персоналом и охраной и проводили внутрь. Холмс старший уже ждал его за накрытым столом. 

Безупречный костюм, безупречные манеры и неизменный зонт, прислоненный к удобному креслу.

-Здравствуйте, Майкрофт.

-Здравствуйте, Джон.

-Необычный способ приглашать кого-либо на чашечку чая, не находите?

-Зато какой эффективный, – Майкрофт благодушно улыбнулся и придвинул дымящуюся чашку ароматного чая в сторону Ватсона.

-Когда вы говорили, что заботитесь о нем - вы и, правда, заботитесь?

-Ну, конечно же.

-В смысле, вы враждуете с детства?

-Он всегда был таким обидчивым, - уклончиво ответил старший Холмс. – Можете представить рождественский ужин.

-Да…. Нет, слава Богу, нет. Так о чем вы хотели поговорить со мной?

-У меня кое-что есть для вас, и я хотел вручить это лично. К сожалению, у меня не слишком много времени, чтобы насладиться моментом и компанией.

Майкрофт Холмс плавным движением руки извлек из кармана пиджака органайзер, открыл нужную страницу и протянул Джону пластиковую карточку, которая до этого исполняла роль закладки. 

Джон несколько раз пробежался глазами по печатным заламинированным строчкам и невольно выпрямился в кресле.

-У меня просто нет слов…. Спасибо?

-Вам оказывается большое доверие, дорогой Джон. Но я уверен, вы меня не разочаруете, - Майкрофт сделал многозначительную паузу. - А теперь к моему величайшему огорчению вынужден покинуть вас. Но настоятельно рекомендую попробовать и чай, и десерт. Здесь они отменные. Всего доброго, Джон.

Чай оказался действительно вкусным, и его опять любезно подвезли до Бейкер Стрит. Стоило ему подняться наверх, как он был встречен недовольным Холмсом. Тот несильно встряхнул его за плечи:

-Ты встречался с Майкрофтом. Он что-то сделал?

-Нет. Ничего. Мы немного поговорили, - Джон недоуменно хмурился. Он перестал отчитываться в своих действиях лет с семнадцати, и то были его родители. И теперь в тридцать восемь не собирался начинать этого делать.

-Он прикасался к тебе?

-Что? Нет, - сказать, что Джон был озадачен, значило, ничего не сказать.

-Хорошо, - Холмс тут же потерял к нему всякий интерес, вернувшись к какому-то эксперименту. 

-Объяснений, как я понимаю, от тебя я не дождусь, - Джон недолго потоптался у порога. Поведение братьев Холмс на его скромный взгляд не поддавалось никакому логическому объяснению, по крайней мере, логическому объяснению доступному простым людям.

Он просто отправил короткое сообщение, надеясь, что оно дойдет до адресата.

Спасибо за чай. ДВ.

Джон с удивлением решил, что Майкрофт ему нравился. В отличие от младшего брата, которому были глубокого безразличны любые нормы поведения и приличия, старший приятно поражал умением казаться обычным. К тому же он был во всех смыслах человеком предусмотрительным, и теперь Джон мог без опасения быть привлеченным к ответственности не только носить оружие, но даже стрелять на оживленных улицах Лондона. Но о том, чтобы младший Холмс хоть в какой-то мере обладал тактом и дальновидностью, присущей Майкрофту, Джону приходилось только мечтать. 

На любую его попытку завести разговор об его обязанностях, о необходимости его ночных отлучек, в принципе, о невозможности проводить с Холмсом каждую его свободную минуту, Шерлок реагировал каждый раз в той или иной степени одинаково – недовольно игнорировал его. И сейчас, наблюдая за склонившимся над каким-то склянками детективом, Джон старался справиться с раздражением. Осознав, что не справляется, он поднялся к себе и с тихим щелчком закрыл дверь за собой.

Грузно опустившись на край кровати, он просто посидел несколько минут. Чувство разочарования и бессилия тяжелым грузом давило на плечи, заставив спрятать лицо в руках. Он понимал, что в любой момент может вернуться в прежнюю съемную квартиру, может просто встать, собрать свои вещи и уйти, и плевать на деньги, на то, насколько существенно поменялась его жизнь после появления в ней обоих Холмсов….

Телефон зазвонил неожиданно неуместно. Джон невольно бросил взгляд на часы. Ему не хотелось шевелиться или что-то делать, и он серьезно подумывал вообще не брать трубку. Сильно подозревая, что на экране высветится имя Билла, он все же вытащил телефон из кармана куртки и с замиранием сердца принял вызов.

-Клара? – голос неожиданно прозвучал хрипло и немного с надрывом.

-Джон…, - на том конце немного помолчали. Она даже забыла поздороваться.

-Что-то случилось? – подозревая самое худшее, тихо спокойно уточнил Джон. Он умел быстро брать себя в руки.

Клара торопилась высказаться, словно боялась, что Ватсон не успеет ее дослушать до конца:

-Тебе Гарри не звонила?

-Звонила пару дней назад, но у меня не было возможности взять трубку. Сообщений от нее не было.

-А мне сегодня с утра … У нее голос так дрожал.

-Что она сказала?

-Что ей надо уехать, а теперь ее телефон не отвечает…. Я подумала, что это ее очередная пьяная выходка…

Попрощавшись с Кларой, Джон тут же набрал сестру. После восьми гудков неизменно включался автоответчик. 

Тогда Джон, не обращая внимания на недовольный окрик Холмса, выбежал на улицу и запрыгнул в ближайший кэб. Сначала он надеялся найти ее у себя, в обнимку с бутылкой. Дома сестры не оказался. Он не заметил ничего необычного, кажется, не хватало спортивной сумки. Царивший во всех комнатах беспорядок мог указывать на хаотичные поспешные сборы, но с таким же успехом мог свидетельствовать о чем угодно.

Весь следующий день он потратил на обход всех близь лежащих пабов с ее фотографией, но это не дало никаких результатов. Ее не было ни у друзей, ни у знакомых. Все это время он игнорировал приходящие от Шерлока сообщения, требовавшего его немедленного присутствия. У него не было ни сил, ни желания объяснять тому, почему сейчас ему не было до него никакого дела.

Ночной воздух холодил щеки, забирался под расстегнутую куртку и мягко, но настойчиво выдувал тепло из-под его бежевого свитера. Джон ненавидел этот свитер, но исправно одевал и не мог заставить испортить, чтобы с чистой совестью выкинуть и забыть. Это был подарок, подарок Гарри к его возращению, врученный с дурацким шутливым тоном и предположением, что после палящего солнца Афганистана он будет мерзнуть в сыром Лондоне. И он мерз и не думал, что будет когда-либо скучать по скрипу пыли на зубах. И сейчас ему было легче думать о вязанной тряпке, чем о том, через что ему предстояло пройти, если его опасения окажутся правдой.

Наконец, он заставил себя остановиться и оглядеться. Джон с силой провел ладонями по лицу и развернулся, он даже не заметил, что все это время бездумно шел в не ту сторону. Разрываясь между желанием взять такси и быстрее доехать до Лейстрада или и пойти пешком, чтобы еще немного оттянуть момент, когда перед ним выложат непримечательный лист со стандартной формой для заполнения, Джон выбрал последнее. Ему нужно было время, чтобы взять себя в руки.

Лейстрад уже ждал его у себя и ободряюще взял его за руку повыше локтя, подведя к креслу. Теплые карие глаза смотрели с участием и сочувствием:

-Ты как?

На этот вопрос Джон только неопределенно мотнул головой.

-Извини, Джон, это стандартная процедура. Официально заявления мы сможем принять у тебя только через сутки. Пока я могу только попытаться помочь тебе по неофициальным каналам.

-Хорошо. И спасибо, Грег.

-А что думает Шерлок?

-При чем тут Шерлок? – Джон Ватсон еще никогда не считал себя настолько идиотом. Неожиданно пришедшая на ум мысль теперь казалась ему болезненно уместной и правдоподобной.

-Я думал… Джон, подожди! В чем дело?

Джон практически вывалился в коридор и так и замер посередине. Его не сильно толкнули, и он на автомате извинился. Какая-то миловидная девушка мельком бросила на него оценивающий взгляд и заторопилась по своим делам. 

Легко кружилась голова, болели виски. Он что-то говорил. Кажется, отвечал на вопросы Лейстрада. С кем-то здоровался, даже остановился поговорить. Кажется, это была Салли, но он не был уверен.

-Все в порядке?

-Да… нет… Все в порядке.

-Я подумал…, - Грег замолчал. - У тебя губы серые. Ты точно себя нормально чувствуешь?

-Да-да. Хорошо… Спасибо. Я пойду.

-Ты точно сам доберешься? Может, тебе такси вызвать?

-Нет, ничего не надо. Спасибо еще раз, Грег.

Чувство облегчения накрыло его только на улице. Джон устало прислонился к шершавой холодной стене и медленно сполз вниз. Он точно знал, что никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не хотел бы пережить это вновь. 

Плохо слушающимися руками он выудил мобильный из кармана.

-Джон? – женский голос неуверенно ответил ему через несколько гудков.

-Привет, Клара. 

-Что-то случилось? Есть какие-то новости?

-Нет. Позвонил сказать, что никакой новой информации не появилось.

Он не видел смысла рассказывать о своих догадках. Он вообще не хотел ее видеть. Джон не винил бывшую сестры в ее алкоголизме или тем более исчезновении, но предательские мысли, то и дело проскальзывали в последнее время. Все чаще и чаще, хотя ему просто хотелось винить хоть кого-то, кроме себя. А теперь ему нужно было хотя бы немного времени наедине с самим собой, чтобы обдумать случившиеся.

Квартира Гарри по-прежнему встретила его темными очертаниями погрома и разбросанных вещей. Джон во всех комнатах зажег свет, и долгое время бесцельно потерянно стоял в темном коридоре. На глаза попалась полу пустая бутылка из-под виски.

Что бы с ним не происходило, он, Джон Ватсон, обещал себе, что никогда не будет прикладываться к бутылке. И теперь у него тряслись руки, не его обычный тремор, скорее легкая истерика. Желание напиться было ошеломляющим и до дрожи пугающим. Джон бросился в ванную и сунул голову под холодную воду. Обжигающе ледяной душ помог отвлечься и привести мысли в порядок.

Кое-как прибравшись в спальне и сменив постельное белье, он как подкошенный рухнул на кровать. Если его догадки окажутся верны, а в это он практически не сомневался, ему даже не придется писать заявление, а значит и не имело значения, что он испортил улики на возможном месте преступления.

Зарывшись лицом в пахнущую лавандой подушку, Джон просто лежал и прислушивался к темноте, пока не провалился в глубокий сон без сновидений.

**+++**

Джон вдыхал его запах, горьковатый и свежий, опьяняющий запах другого мужчины, заставлявший его изумленно хмуриться. Слишком близко для его комфорта. Но разбудил его все же чужой пристальный взгляд. Он чувствовал, как тот скользил по его губам, невесомо касался лба, век, носа, висков.

-Шерлок…, - конечно же, это мог быть только Холмс, с раздражением подумал Джон. - Шерлок! Что ты делаешь?

-Это не очевидно? - голос раздался где-то возле шеи.

Меньше всего Джон ожидал проснуться посреди ночи от чужого настойчивого взгляда. Будь на месте Холмса кто-то другой, он мог бы решить, что детектив был чем-то обеспокоен, но это никак не вязалось в его голове с обычным поведением последнего. 

-Если ты сейчас же не отодвинешься от меня, я тебя ударю, - отчеканил Джон, отворачиваясь от горячего дыхания на лице. Болезненный укус в шею заставил его резким движением перекатиться на край кровати. Он неудачно упал на пол, ударившись коленями и локтями.

-Какого черта ты делаешь?

Холмс снова вернулся к разглядыванию его в темноте, Джон чувствовал этот оценивающий, знакомый взгляд. Не мог не чувствовать.

-Ты не вернулся, – неохотно пояснил детектив. – И телефон отключил.

-И тебе не пришло в голову, что я не хотел? Что я хотел остаться один? Или что я не хотел видеть тебя? 

Джон повел голыми плечами. Наспех сброшенная одежда валялся где-то на полу со стороны Холмса, и он разрывался между желанием одеться и не желанием даже вынужденно приближаться к детективу. Отсутствие на нем какой-либо одежды кроме нижнего белья не являлось проблемой. В армии быстро учишься не обращать внимания на подобные мелочи, когда вокруг тебя еще человек двадцать сверкают голыми задницами, просто на данный момент он видел в этом досадный тактический промах. Трудно выглядеть убедительным, когда на тебе только боксеры.

-Ты выглядишь слишком худым.

-Да ладно.

-Твой обычный выбор одежды удачно скрывает… 

-Стоп. Мне все равно, что ты думаешь про мою одежду. Знаешь, что мне действительно интересно? 

Неожиданно Джон успокоился. Он медленно приблизился к кровати и, нашарив рукой выключатель прикроватной лампы, зажмурился и неспешно дернул шнурок. Подслеповато щурясь даже от неяркого света, Джон придвинулся ближе и стал рассматривать чужое лицо. 

Чужое дыхание не сбилось, оставаясь таким же ровным и сильным. У него же от всплеска адреналина сердце готово было выпрыгнуть из груди. Теперь он мог явственнее ощущать странный пряный запах еле заметно разбавленный городским смогом, пропитавшим волосы и одежду Холмса.

-Ты – не деятельный социопат, а самовлюбленный эгоист. Я могу только предполагать, зачем ты это делаешь. Скорее всего, тебе как обычно просто скучно. Но мне все равно. Мне ведь от тебя ничего не нужно. Я просто не могу понять, зачем? Зачем все эти сложности?

-Я…. Если ты не видишь очевидного, я не буду тебя просвещать. 

-Если ты хочешь, чтобы мы куда-то пришли в этом разговоре, лучше тебе объясниться, - сквозь зубы процедил Джон, начиная терять терпение. – Где моя сестра? Точнее что ты с ней сделал?

-Она жива и здорова, в этом можешь не сомневаться. Твоя сестра начала курс лечения от алкоголизма в частной закрытой клинике под чужим именем.

-Без ее согласия? - процедил Ватсон. 

-Это имеет значение? - серые глаза смотрели оценивающе, с вызовом.

-Наверное, нет, - Джон невесело рассмеялся. 

Глубокого внутри он подозревал, что рано или поздно что-то подобное может произойти. После официального знакомства с Майкрофтом Холмсом у него возникло не просто смутное подозрение – уверенность, что эти люди не перед чем не остановятся, лишь все происходило, как угодно им. Догадка на уровне интуиции. Но он всегда слишком хорошо думал о людях, чтобы заподозрить самое худшее. Тем более о человеке, ради которого он стрелял в другого. 

Ему стоило знать лучше. Он не раз был свидетелем удивительных актерских способностей детектива. При необходимости тому ничего не стоило изобразить искренние слезы или улыбку или удивление. 

Но также в глубине души он был благодарен Холмсу, им обоим. И если им удастся сделать, что не смогли ни он, ни семья, Джон сможет простить столь бесцеремонное вмешательство в их жизни.

-Это какой-то бред… Тебе не я нужен, тебе нужен живой человек для экспериментов, - подытожил Джон.

-И зачем же мне это?

-Потому что ты идиот.

После долгого молчания Холмс в своей обычной манере заметался по комнате, Джон уже не знал, что и думать. После подтверждения его догадок, ему уже было не достаточно знать, что Гарри жива и здорова. Но он не смел, надеяться на большее.

-Одевайся, мы уходим.

-И куда же? – Джон не сдвинулся с места. 

-К твоей сестре, конечно же. Ты ведь этого хочешь?

-Да... Значит…. И ты вот так вот просто, после всего того, что я тебе наговорил, отвезешь меня к ней? - не без подозрения признался он. 

-Разве не очевидно? – Холм подобрал с пола джинсы и бросил в его сторону.

-И тебя не смущает, что сейчас..., - Джон сверился с часами, - четыре утра?

-Нет, и тебя не должно смущать это обстоятельство. Нас будут ждать.

Джон даже не удивился знакомой черной машине, как он теперь знал с правительственными номерами. В салоне пустовало одно место, но, учитывая ранний час, ему так же не стоило удивляться этому обстоятельству. Просто теперь дорогу ему мог скрасить своим присутствием только Холмс, на которого он невольно то и дело бросал пытливые взгляды.

-И так? - решил нарушить тишину Джон. – Зачем?

Ответом ему была только тишина. 

-Хорошо. Ты не хочешь говорить. Но я далеко не так глуп, как ты привык считать окружающих.

-Ты не глуп, просто недостаточно наблюдателен.

Впервые на его памяти он услышал что-то напоминающее комплимент от Холмса.

-Для кого-то, настолько умного, тебе даже не пришла в голову мысль просто попросить меня помочь. Одно слово и я итак бы помог вам с Мораном! Но нет, надо было играть в конспирацию и заговоры.

Его гневная речь в итоге ничего не дала, так как Холмс решил хранить молчание на протяжении всей дороги.

Джон только читал о подобного рода закрытых клиниках. Огороженная охраняемая территория, учтивый персонал и лучшие доктора. В иных обстоятельствах он бы только порадовался. Подобный уровень сервиса он никогда бы не смог оплатить даже деньгами, получаемыми от Холмса.

Их действительно уже ждали, поэтому беспрепятственно пропустили за ворота. За стойкой администратора мужчина с уставшим лицом и печальными глазами коротко кивнул им вместо приветствия и положил на гладкую поверхность стойки карточку-ключ.

За дверью с нужным номером находилась просторная гостиная с телевизором и удобным диваном. За еще несколькими дверями, как он догадывался, скрывались спальня и санузел. Назвать палатой эти хоромы у него не поворачивался язык. 

Он не стал включать свет, в полумраке добрался до кровати и сел на край.

-Гарри… Гарри, проснись, - он легонько потряс сестру за плечо. 

-Джон, - голос Гарри после сна был чуть хрипловатым и глухим. И таким родным.

Джон Ватсон сгреб сестру в объятия вместе с одеялом. Зарывшись носом в спутанные светлые волосы и вдыхая запах незнакомого шампуня, он пытался заставить себя поверить, что происходящее не сон.

-Ты как?

-Нормально, - неуверенно ответила Гарри.

Они просто смотрели друг на друга. Им никогда не нужны были слова, чтобы понимать, что творится в мыслях другого. И теперь им достаточно было легкого кивка головы и еле заметного движения глаз.

-Через пару дней я навещу тебя, - прошептал Джон и заставил себя выпустить Гарри из объятий. 

-Обещаешь?

От него не укрылся испуганный взгляд, брошенный ни в сторону застывшего на пороге Шерлока, ни в угол на шкаф, где как подозревал Джон, была установлена камера слежения. Даже в скудном свете от зарешеченного окна он увидел все, что должен был увидеть.

-Обещаю.

Джон с усилием поднялся и вышел, с тихим щелчком затворив за собой дверь. Только оказавшись в коридоре и убедившись, что замок закрыт, он позволил себе посмотреть на Холмса. Детектив выглядел бледнее обычного. Серые с расширившимися зрачками глаза следили за каждым его движением, поэтому Джон был уверен, что при желании тот увернется.

В удар он не вложил всей злости, которую испытывал. Он никогда не бил в полную силу, никогда, если в этом не было необходимости. Холмс только один раз позволили его кулаку достигнуть желаемой цели, и если у Джона и были когда-либо какие-то сомнения по поводу умения детектива драться, они быстро развеялись. Тот мог постоять за себя.

Когда их все же удалось разнять подбежавшему персоналу клиники, он не без удовлетворения отметил разбитую губу и огромный синяк разливающейся по чужой скуле. Смаргивая заливающую правый глаз кровь из рассеченной брови, Джон еще долго оборачивался и смотрел на застывшую у стены фигуру в дорогом испорченном костюме.

**++**

-Вы правильно сделали, что решили обратиться ко мне. Я задолжал вам пару объяснений. 

Джон смог убедиться в том, что не только младший Холмс обладал своеобразным чувством юмора, поэтому он даже не удивился, что их встреча с Майкрофтом состоялась в знакомом заброшенном складе. Лишь накрытый стол с чайными приборами составил приятное исключение. 

-Полагаю, Шерлок в обычной своей манере не желает делиться своими мотивами. Он всегда был таким.

-Но Майкрофт – зачем? Я не вижу никакой логики. Зачем было разыгрывать передо мной весь этот спектакль? Зачем было идти на такие сложности с клиникой, с полицией?

\- Вы могли уже убедиться, что Шерлок не всегда может позаботиться о себе сам. Кто бы знал, насколько он нуждается в постоянном присмотре. Вы его удивили. А ему за редким исключением никто не нравится. Я даже вижу, что могло привлечь его. В вас в равной степени есть потенциал стать его погибелью… или спасением. 

-Вы хотите сказать…. Нет, этого не может быть, это просто смешно.

-В это так трудно поверить?

-Вообще-то, да. К тому же, любые отношения, тем более дружба, построенные на обмане и недоверии, не могут быть здоровыми. 

-Возможно…. Дружба говорите…., - Майкрофт отложил зонт и сцепил пальцы в замок перед собой, облокотившись на стол. – Возможно, с начала он думал, что все будет, так же как и с другими до вас, но потом вы стали ему нравиться. Позволю себе повториться, ему никто не нравится. Шерлок с трудом выносит чужое общество. 

Они молчали долгие минуты, пока тихий выверенный голос Холмса снова не нарушил тишину.

-Вы должны понять одно, Джон. Для Шерлока подобное поведение – единственно возможная форма коммуникации с остальным миром. И то, что может казаться вам на первый взгляд абсурдным или жестоким, - Майкрофт привычным жестом поглаживал рукоять своего неизменного зонта. – Обычное проявление чувств с его стороны.

-При всем уважении к вам, Майкрофт, я не думаю, что дело именно в этом.

-Полагаю, имя Мориарти вам ни о чем не говорит?

-Вы правильно полагаете, - Джон приготовился к продолжительной беседе и налил себе чая. Но не только Шерлок любил удивлять.

-С этим именем связаны все громкие преступления, совершенные в течение нескольких лет. Не говоря уже о тех, что так и остались скрытыми от посторонних глаз и так и не ставших достоянием гласности. 

\- Криминальный гений?

-Вы все правильно поняли, дорогой Джон. К этому человеку обращаются, когда легальные средства решения той или иной проблемы уже не являются возможными или удобными. И в отличие от Мориарти имя Себастьяна Морана вам точно должно быть знакомо.

Джон непроизвольно вздрогнул.

-Это действительно так.

-И вы имели сомнительное удовольствие пересечься с ним. Один из опаснейших людей в Англии, и есть основания полагать, что он тесно связан с Мориарти. 

-Неужели он ни разу не ошибся? Не оступился?

-Увы.

-Майкрофт, могу ли я задать не совсем тактичный вопрос? – получив утвердительный кивок, Джон продолжил. – Неужели вы с вашими возможностями… никогда не пытались его остановить?

Старший Холмс тяжело вздохнул и ненадолго прикрыл глаза.

-Вы правы только от части в своих суждениях, дорогой Джон. До тех пор пока Мориарти не перейдет определенных границ, его никто трогать не будет. К тому же, Шерлоку редко бывает скучно, что я бесспорно очень ценю. И вы, рано или поздно, поймете, что я имею в виду.

-Это…. Это все как-то сомнительно и жестоко.

-Поверьте мне, это оправданная жестокость. На его место пришел бы кто-то другой, а так он - знакомое зло. И я должен признать, это человек - гений в своей области. 

Джон давно оставил чай. Теперь он не смог бы заставить сделать себя даже глоток, чужое гостеприимство встало комом в горле. Он не сомневался, что за этим последует малоприятное для него продолжение. И Холмс старший его не разочаровал.

-А теперь он перешел те рамки, что были для него установлены. Я понимаю, что не оставляю вам выбора, но моя признательность не будет знать границ, если вы согласитесь помочь нам. И когда я говорю нам, я имею в виду не только себя и Шерлока…, - Майкрофт сделал многозначительную паузу и неопределенно кивнул головой. 

\- Мой брат надеялся, что если избавит вас от необходимости постоянно отвлекаться на сестру, ваше внимание будет безраздельно принадлежать только ему. Вы должны простить и его, и меня за столь бесцеремонное вмешательство в вашу жизнь, но если бы была иная возможность, не сомневайтесь, мы бы ей воспользовались. Н о на сегодняшний момент, вы действительно чуть ли ни единственный человек, у которого есть шанс близко подобраться к Морану… в виду известных причин…

Встреча с Майкрофтом оказалась просвещающей во всех смыслах. Джон не помнил вкуса чая и как он садился в очередную черную машину, только перед глазами стояло приятное лицо Холмса старшего, когда тот посвящал его в детали предстоящих событий.

Лестница наверх показалась ему бесконечной. И он знал, что по ту сторону двери на диване с дешевой обивкой его ждет единственный в мире консультирующий детектив, который будет знать об его разговоре с Майкрофтом, как только Джон переступит порог. Один неоспоримый плюс у этого был – он сэкономит время на объяснения.

-Беседа была занимательной?

-Я бы сказал, познавательной, - Джон с трудом добрался до кресла. Легкое покалывание в ноге было легким напоминанием о пережитой боли. Страшно хотелось чая, но сил подняться и сделать себе чашечку не осталось. Весь запас он истратил на возвращение обратно. 

-Ты не можешь уйти, - безапелляционно заявил Холмс. 

-А у меня когда-нибудь был выбор? – у него не было сил даже, чтобы язвить, поэтому вопрос вышел слабым и вымученным.

-Нет.

Джон уронил голову в ладони и замер. Было приятно ничего не видеть, отгородившись от остального мира теплом собственных рук в белых больничных бинтах. Возможно, он в очередной раз давал себя обмануть, но у него уже не было выбора. С самого начала не было иного выбора.

-Чтобы тебе не наговорил Майкрофт, его это не касается. И никогда не касалось, - он слышал, как Холмс встал и принялся нервно вышагивать по комнате. Не мог не слышать, как шаги замерли возле его кресла.

-Зачем? - Джон, наконец, заставил себя отнять ладони от лица и посмотреть на Холмса. В серых с голубыми прожилками, на которые он только сейчас обратил внимание, глазах пряталось удивление, приправленное надеждой.

-Мне нравится, что ты рядом – это звучало как признание. И возможно, для Холма так оно и было. 

-Знаешь, что? – прошептал Джон, даже не пытаясь сбросить заскользившие по плечам настойчивые руки. - Теперь ты никогда не узнаешь, как это могло бы быть, если бы я сам сделал выбор... Как бы это могло быть.


	5. Chapter 5

Осознание, что его блог читают, оставляют комментарии и затевают дебаты, снизошло на Джона неожиданно. Описывая раскрытые Холмсом преступления, свидетелем которых ему уже довелось побывать, он не рассчитывал на какой-либо отклик. Всего семь записей, все из которых были так или иначе посвящены работе единственного в мире консультирующего детектива. Джон просто делился своими наблюдениями и выводами, хотя не мог позволить поделиться и половиной увиденного и услышанного. 

-Кто бы мог подумать, - пробормотал себе под нос Джон.

Джон оторвался от экрана и ноутбука и прислушался к обычной тишине их дома. Он слышал, как внизу ходила миссис Хадсон. И судя по характерному звуку стучащей посуды, минут через тридцать его пригласят на чашечку ароматного чая со свежеиспеченными кексами. 

Он потянулся и выглянул в окно. У двери противоположного дома хозяйка всегда выставляла горшок с большим растением, он не знал его названия. Но каждый раз удивлялся, зачем она это делала. Недавние квартиранты съехали уже неделю назад, а новые так и не въехали, и растение пожилой даме приходилось ставить и убирать самой. 

Возле горшка он часто видел блюдце с молоком. Иногда возле угощения сидело две кошки. Они деликатно отпихивали друг друга и начинали громко мяукать, требуя добавки. 

Сейчас горшок был на месте и пустое блюдце тоже. Ни одного хвостатого. Джон почему-то печально вздохнул. Ему всегда нравились животные, особенно собаки, но с его образом жизни заводить щенка ему не представлялось возможным, хотя ему всегда хотелось щенка бульдога. К тому же, он сильно подозревал, что любое живое существо, которому бы не повезло стать его питомцем, тут же стало объектом очередного эксперимента для Холмса или даже целой серии экспериментов. И Джон не знал, что было хуже.

Стоило ему только начать думать о детективе, как он уже не мог остановиться. Его бесконечно раздражало, что даже наедине с самим собой он только и делал, что размышлял о Шерлоке Холмсе, словно каждая минут его жизни и так не была оккупирована этим человеком.

После знаменательного разговора с Майкрофтом и конфронтации с Шерлоком, когда тот вцепился в него и еще очень долго не хотел отпускать, детектив вот уже несколько дней не делал попыток привлечь его к очередному делу. Просто ограничивался просьбами сделать чай или сходить в магазин за молоком. Джон каждый раз молча отрывался от того, чем был занят в тот момент, и делал то, о чем его просили. Армия научила его беспрекословно выполнять приказы, и теперь ему было легче сосредоточиться на четких указаниях и незамысловатых действиях.

Теми вечерами и ночами, когда он пропадал у Билла, у него появлялась возможность сменить обстановку, но это случалось не настолько часто, чтобы отвлечь его от невеселых мыслей. Джон с пугающей ясностью осознал, еще кое-что помимо того, что половина Скотленд-ярда читала его блог. Несносный детектив непостижимым образом умудрился сделать его жизнь разнообразной и в какой-то степени увлекательной. Это пугало, настораживало и вызывало у Джона забытое чувство восторга.

Несколько дней он пытался избегать Холмса, по большей части отсиживаясь в комнате. Когда становилось совсем не выносимым сидеть в четырех стенах, Джон уходил бродить по городу. 

Он много думал, сидя на скамейке в парке и разглядывая прохожих. Как бы не складывались обстоятельства, он знал точно одно – теперь его крепко держали на крючке. Для чего бы он не понадобился обоим братьям Холмс, с момента, как Гарри легла в дорогую частную клинику, у него не было возможности им отказать.

Холмс отсутствовал все утро, и поэтому у него была возможность в тишине просмотреть все новые сообщения, не отвлекаясь на настойчивый взгляд проницательных глаз.

Тихий шорок отвлек его от грустных мыслей. Всего несколько человек из его знакомых обладали умением подойти достаточно близко к нему и быть не замеченными до самого последнего момента.

-Шерлок, это ты? - он не чувствовал опасности.

-Вынужден вас разочаровать, Джон.

Джон резко обернулся на знакомый голос.

-Майкрофт. Я… я не ожидал вашего визита. 

-Я рассчитывал застать вас одного, Джон.

Джон со вздохом закрыл ноутбук и отправился на кухню.

-Чаю?

-Не откажусь. Черный, без сахара.

Покончив с любезностями, они расположились напротив друг друга каждый со своей дымящейся чашкой. 

\- Так чем я могу быть полезным?

Майкрофт молча протянул ему самую обычную папку для ознакомления, а сам вернулся к своему чаю. Джон сначала просто пролистал вложенные документы, потом уже прочитал более внимательно каждый лист.

-Не знал, что у меня такое внушительное резюме. И на какую должность я претендую в этой клинике?

-Штатный доктор. Примерно через два-три дня вас пригласят на собеседование. Не думаю, что вам с вашими профессиональными навыками и эм… приятными манерами будет трудно получить это место. Вашей основной целью будет человек на фотографии. Он сам не является пациентом, зато является его мать, которую он регулярно сопровождает на все приемы. Похвальная сыновья забота. Ваша задача – установить контакт с целью, по возможности войти в доверие. 

Джон кивал на все слова Холмса старшего. У него в голове ужа начал вырисовываться примерный план операции.

-Кто этот человек?

-Есть информация, что он «Механик» в команде Морана. Ваши смены у мистера Мюррея будут составлены таким образом, чтобы не вызывая подозрений, пытаться как можно чаще попадаться цели на глаза. Остальное - вопрос времени. Но как только цель пойдет на контакт, вы сразу поймете, что от вас потребуется, Джон.

-Вы же понимаете, что Шерлок будет, мягко говоря, недоволен, когда узнает?

-Боюсь этого уже никак не избежать. А ему просто придется смириться с неизбежным.

-Чисто гипотетически, когда это закончится и как таковая необходимость во мне отпадет…. Или скажу иначе, рано или поздно ему это надоест, ему станет скучно. Тогда я смогу уйти? – неожиданно поинтересовался Джон. Ему действительно было интересно.

-Если это когда-нибудь случится, вы вольны поступать, как знаете. Но пока этого не случится, вы не сможете покинуть его по своей воле. 

-Что значит если? – Джон тревожно огляделся по сторонам, словно ожидал, что младший из братьев Холмс может появиться перед ними в любую минуту. – Вы…. вы угрожаете мне? 

-Ну что вы! Будем надеяться, этого никогда не случится. Шерлок и так на меня очень зол за мое вмешательство. Право слово, ведет себя как сущий ребенок. 

-Прекрасно, просто замечательно. Что-нибудь еще?

-Нет, вы отлично справляетесь, Джон. А теперь вынужден откланяться. Спасибо за чай. И сотрудничество. Не прошу передавать привет Шерлоку, он и так будет знать, что я заходил. Зато передавайте наилучшие пожелания миссис Хадсон. Полагаю, минут через десять вас пригласят на чай с кексами. 

-До свиданья, Майкрофт. Рад был оказаться полезным.

-Нет-нет, не провожайте меня, - остановил его попытку встать Холмс старший. 

После ухода Майкрофта, Джон еще какое-то время вдумчиво читал оставленные документы, потом решительно встал и поспешил к себе в комнату, где спрятал папку в коробку со своей военной формой.

По прошествии действительно не более, чем десяти минут миссис Хадсон позвала его на чай. Запах свежей выпечки щекотал ноздри и дразнил аппетит, конечно же, Джон не мог устоять. К тому же ему представилась редкая возможность расспросить домовладелицу о Холмсе, пока того не было рядом.

Похвалив действительно замечательную выпечку, Джон постарался ненавязчиво перевести разговор в интересующую его плоскость.

-Несколько лет назад моему мужу вынесли смертный приговор во Флориде. И Шерлок меня так выручил.

-Извините, он спас вашего мужа от казни?

-Нет, он мне поспособствовал. Поэтому я была только рада помочь, когда он обратился ко мне в поисках съемного жилья.

На это Джону нечего было сказать, было похоже, что домовладелица не так уж и много знала о Холмсе, поэтому они вернулись к обсуждению последнего шоу по телевизору.

**+++**

Деловая часть Лондона никогда особо не интересовала Джона. Не то, чтобы она ему не нравилась. Но высокие здания с отражающимися в стеклянных боках облаками и постоянно куда-то спешащие люди в деловых костюмах неизменно наводили на него тоску.

Вернувшись с утра с занятыми пакетами руками и так и не дождавшись помощи от Холмса, он не ожидал, что понадобиться детективу для сопровождения. Тем более он не ожидал, что это день будет для него полным открытий и откровений.

Джон уже неоднократно был свидетелем того, как Холмс умел сливаться с толпой или выделяться в зависимости, что на тот момент было ему удобнее. Но сейчас тот просто выглядел задумчивым. А значит, дело имело шанс оказаться действительно интересным. Джон похлопал себя по карманам, он точно помнил, что брал с собой небольшой блокнот с ручкой.

-Тебе это не понадобиться.

-Что?... А забудь, - просто и в этот раз ему придется полагаться на собственную память. На которую он не жаловался, но предпочел бы иметь возможность записывать пришедшие в голову мысли. И ему оставалось только гадать, почему Холмс вообще обратил на это внимание.

 

После того как они вошли в просторное светлое фойе, Джон старался не отставать от того ни на шаг. Он не боялся потеряться или сделать что-то столь же глупое в данной ситуации, просто ему было неуютно.

Их без задержек проводили в отдельный кабинет мимо серых безликих перегородок, мимо жадных заинтересованных глаз и тихого перешептывания, изредка нарушаемого телефонными звонками. И их, конечно же, уже ждали.

-Шерлок Холмс.

-Себастьян.

Холмс обменялся крепким рукопожатием с высоким темноволосым мужчиной с белозубой натянутой улыбкой.

-Здорово, дружище. Сколько? Лет 8 мы не виделись?

Он не мог не заметить ни странного рукопожатия, ни переглядывания. К тому же Шерлок не потрудился снять перчатки. Ему оставалось только недоуменно за ними наблюдать, пока Холмс его представлял.

-Это мой друг. Джон Ватсон.

-Друг? – Себастьян, на взгляд Ватсона, вполне натурально удивился.

-Коллега.

Он не знал, зачем поправил Холмса. Помимо того, что он уже устал переубеждать окружающих в том, что на самом деле они не встречаются, Джон действительно не считал их друзьями. Даже коллегами их с трудом можно было назвать. Но, конечно же, ему было удобнее думать об их странных отношениях в рамках партнерства, какими бы зыбкими не были эти самые рамки.

-Понятно.

Себастьян ему сразу же не понравился. И ему совсем не понравилось то, как тот его недвусмысленно оглядел, задержав руку дольше принятого. В какой-то мере, Холмс с этим банкиром друг друга стоили, но к детективу он уже успел привыкнуть. А люди подобные Себастьяну были слишком далеко от его обычного круга общения, чтобы начать вести себя как-то иначе, чем обычно. Прибавить к этому его оценивающий взгляд и странное поведение Холмса, и Джон точно знал, что не хотел бы провести в компании этого человека времени больше, чем было необходимо.

Впервые за все время знакомства с Холмсом Джон имел возможность пообщаться с человеком из его прошлого. Ему было действительно интересно узнать, каким тот был в молодости, в университете. Поэтому с неподдельным интересом он слушал обоих. 

Джон краем глаза видел, что Шерлок не выглядел довольным. И если он хоть немного сумел разобраться в чужом поведении за время совместного проживания, то тому было некомфортно. Это озадачивало. Он уже успел пожалеть, что поправил детектива, хотя действительно не считал, что их можно было бы назвать друзьями.

-Я рад, что ты смог заглянуть. У нас было проникновение.

Вот теперь Шерлок был в своей стихии. И Джону следовало лишь следовать за ним, и по мере его скромных возможностей успевать. 

-В нашей системе безопасности есть брешь. Найди ее, и мы вам заплатим. Пятизначную сумму. 

Себастьян привычным жестом извлек из кармана пиджака заранее заготовленный чек.

-Скажи мне, как он попал внутрь. На подходе сумма покрупнее. 

-Мне не нужна мотивация, Себастьян.

-Он явно шутит. Давайте. Я ему передам, - Джон точно не собирался упускать возможность не только заработать, но и несколько опустошить кошелек бывшего однокурсника Холмса.

Что-то ему подсказывало, что это дело будет куда более интересным, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд. Даже ему было ясно, что проникновение было организованно не с целью что-то выкрасть. Кому-то было необходимо оставить послание. На вопрос кому именно Джон не сомневался, Шерлок ему скоро даст ответ, если он правильно понял манипуляции выполняемые детективом.

А еще он точно знал, почему Холмс соврал своему бывшему однокурснику про его поездки и перелеты. Как подозревал Джон, чтобы позлить того, и оказался прав. По всем пунктам. Сидя в такси с Шерлоком Джон уже мысленно прикидывал, что он скажет Биллу, если тот ему неожиданно позвонит. Он не хотел жертвовать редкими часами у того.

Ван Куна, человека которого Холмс вычислил как единственно нужного им путем логичных умозаключений, ожидаемо не оказалось дома. Моросил привычный лондонский дождь. Джон поднял вороник куртки и спрятал руки в карманы.

-Что нам теперь делать? 

Джон ждал, что Шерлок его в очередной раз удивит. И тот не разочаровал его. После того, как они попали в квартиру и обнаружили труп владельца, им оставалось только вызвать полицию и ждать.

Диммок, на взгляд Джона, был довольно много обещающим офицером. Ему не приходилось раньше с ним сталкиваться. Но не могло же, им вести на столько, чтобы работать только с Лейстрадом и его командой. Его безмерно радовал тот факт, что слава Шерлока Холмса шла впереди него, и их попросту не выгнали с места преступления, как должны были бы, следуя стандартной процедуре.

Джон знал, почему Грег не отвечал Шерлоку. Когда лежишь в больнице после пулевого ранения, то тебе обычно несколько не до настойчивых сообщений от недовольного детектива. Он как раз собирался заскочить проведать инспектора, если бы удалось выкроить вечером пару часов, в чем теперь сильно засомневался. С момента обнаружения покойного владельца квартиры их новое дело прочно перекочевало из разряда перспективных в категорию «обязательно написать о нем в блоге» в сознании Джона. А значит, теперь все его дни до момента окончательного раскрытия этого преступления становились абсолютно непредсказуемыми.

Набрав сообщение Грегу, он не ожидал получить немедленный ответ. Что ж, это только означало одно - что он все же числился в хороших списках Лейстрада, в то время как Холмс был проигнорирован. 

Поправляюсь. У вас новое дело?

Перспективное. Жаль ты не с нами. ДВ.

Я польщен, Джон. Но не жалею. Кроме твоей компании.

Джон несколько раз перечитал сообщение, сомневаясь, что понял его однозначно. Следующее его тоже озадачило.

Удачи с Шерлоком.

???ДВ.

Новенький – довольно шустрый парень. Посмотрим, как они поладят.

Новый инспектор? ДВ.

Диммок. Ставлю, что они договорятся.

Он как сумел, спрятал улыбку, когда молодой инспектор вежливо, но твердо осадил Холмса. И не смог удержаться, чтобы не подыграть детективу, когда тот бросил на него вопросительный взгляд. Достаточно было согласиться с тем, что произошедшее было самоубийством, чтобы дать Шерлоку повод поделиться собственными наблюдениями и теорией. У Джона не было ни малейшего сомнения, что детектив прав. Как обычно.

Молодой инспектор был поражен, это было видно даже невооруженным взглядом. 

-Джон! – впрочем, ему некогда было наблюдать за Диммоком, Шерлок уже облачился в свой плащ и недвусмысленно направлялся к выходу.

Он поймал Холмса уже возле лифта. Тот поднимался до их этажа слишком медленно на его вкус, поэтому детектив направился к двери, ведущей на лестницу.

-Куда мы теперь? 

-Кое-что уточним, и ты сможешь поехать проведать Лейстрада, - Шерлок на ходу натягивал перчатки и так ни разу не обернулся.

-Хорошо…. Как ты понял про Грега?

-У тебя было слишком довольное выражение лица, пока ты мучительно медленно набирал очередное сообщение на своем телефоне. Кстати, дай мне его.

-Но это не обязательно мог быть Грег.

-Чаще всего тебе пишут четыре человека. Я, Майкрофт, - при имени собственного брата Шерлок невольно поморщился, - Лейстрад и Мюрррей. И только на сообщения от инспектора ты отвечаешь, одобрительно покачивая головой. И иногда улыбаясь.

Джону нечего было на это сказать, он не замечал этого за собой, да и не было у него такой цели. В чужой наблюдательности не было ничего необычного. Что говорить, он в какой-то степени уже привык к этому за эти два месяца. Он протянул мобильный детективу, с опозданием осознавая, для чего тот попросил его.

-Я тоже думаю, что мы с Диммоком договоримся. Если у него будет достаточно мозгов принять мою помощь.

После очередного и неудовлетворительного общения с Себастьяном, Джон понял две вещи. Что ему не стоило брать у банкира деньги. И что при возможности, он заедет тому от души. Видеть этого человека больше, чем два раза в день было просто противопоказано. Конечно же, и его, и руководство банка более чем устраивало заключение о самоубийстве. Их репутации ничего больше не угрожало.

-Всегда думал, что все банкиры бессердечные подлецы, - устало заметил Джон, на что Шерлок только недовольно поджал губы. Так что он засчитал это за согласие.

-Похоже, я ошибся на счет Диммока. Этот тупица уже радостно отчитался перед начальством. Начальство довольно, дело закрыто, - последние слова Шерлок уже желчно выплевывал.

-Я в Теско, потом к Лейстраду.

-Можешь передать ему, что я бы предпочел, чтобы он вел это дело.

Джон только фыркнул в ответ. 

На улице Холмс заскочил в первый попавшийся кэб, так что Джон решил сэкономить и поехал на метро. Влившись в нестройные ряды спешащих по своим делам людей, он на мгновенье почувствовал себя потерянным и немного счастливым. Даже самому себе он мог объяснить с трудом, почему вдыхая сырой воздух подземки и вздрагивая от резких шумов, Джон не мог унять стучащее в предвкушении сердце. Новое дело обещало быть интересным, захватывающим. И если оно поможет отвлечь Холмса от неизменного контроля над ним, ему же лучше.

В Теско он недолго мучился с выбором что взять, добавив к фруктам и шоколаду сканворды. Если для Грега его ранение хоть отдаленно напоминало его собственное реабилитационное состояние, то Джон был точно уверен, что инспектор умирал от скуки в палате.

Доктор в нем старался не замечать до боли привычной суеты вокруг. Джон заполнил нужную форму и, получив пропуск, в нерешительности замер у лифта. Белые халаты. Белые стерильные палаты. Белые бинты. И запах лекарств. Въедливый, преследующий даже тогда, когда из поля зрения исчезнут серые стены госпиталя. Джон задержал дыхание и решительно шагнул внутрь. 

У нужной двери сидел охранник и читал газету, он бдительно проверил его документы. Сверился со списком и только после этого позволил войти.

-Ого, - Джон присвистнул. – Не знал, что у инспекторов…

-Ничего не говори! – мученически вскричал Грег. – Хотя бы ты ничего не говори. Я честно не знаю, как это вышло. В мою страховку ни такие хоромы, ни охранник у двери точно не входят.

Джон спрятал улыбку. Кажется, он догадывался, кто мог за этим стоять.

-Шерлок передавал привет и желал скорейшего выздоровления…. конечно же, в стиле Шерлока.

 

++**++

Джон ненавидел госпитали. Он не знал, смог бы теперь работать хоть в одном. Ирония заключалась в том, что в полутемной подсобке он чувствовал себя комфортнее, чем в оборудованной по последнему слову техники стерильной операционной. Поэтому тот факт, что он шел на собеседование именно в клинику его безмерно радовал.

К удивлению Джона беседа с его будущим боссом, Сарой Соер, закончилась не только его приемом на работу, но еще и приятным многообещающим знакомством. Поэтому он даже не счел нужным обращать внимание на недовольство Шерлока.

-Где ты был?

-На собеседовании.

-Ну и как?

-Прекрасно. Она мне понравилась.

-Кто?

-Работа.

-Пока ты тратил время на просьбу Майкрофта, у нас появились новые данные. Взгляни.

Джон пробежался глазами по экрану со знакомым замиранием сердца. Предчувствия его не обманули, дело действительно обещало быть захватывающим.

-Двери закрыты на замок. Окна закрыты изнутри. Точно так же как и с Ван Куном. 

-Ты думаешь…

-Он убил еще одного.

-И каковы наши дальнейшие действия?

-Проведаем нового инспектора. 

Джон опять натянул куртку и сбежал по лестнице вниз вслед за Шерлоком.

Убеждать Диммока в том, что два убийства связаны, им пришлось лишь формально. Тот бы неглупым офицером, и сам все понял. К тому же, молодой инспектор обладал очень важной чертой характера, которую Джон не мог не оценить – он умел признавать поражение и принимать помощь, наплевав на гордость.

Пять минут для Шерлока в квартире убитого давали шанс молодому инспектору не только реабилитироваться в глазах начальства, но и им продвинуться в их собственном расследовании. Джон предпочитал не вмешиваться в разговор Диммока и Холмса. Он верил, что те могут общаться и без его помощи. 

Но им действительно нужно было найти, что могло связывать этих абсолютно разных людей.

Когда же они вышли на след девушки по имени Су Линь Йао, и Джон увидел надписи на стене, все окончательно встало на свои места. Он действительно не думал, что их действия будут иметь столь ужасные последствия. Несчастная Су Линь была обречена с того момента, как Шерлок увидел два блестящих кувшина, вместо одного. Так же было обречено его первое за несколько месяцев свидание.

Он не знал, что на него нашло, никакие серьезные и даже мало серьезные отношения его не интересовали. Но одна мысль, что вечером его ждет полутемная квартира и если повезет или лучше сказать, не повезет, компания недовольного ходом расследования детектива, и вот он уже приглашает мисс Соер составить ему компанию на это вечер. И хотя у него были четкие инструкции оглядеться, влиться в коллектив и по возможности, не выделяться, он не видел в многообещающем свидании ничего опасного.

Ему не стоило удивляться. Как и не стоило менять планы с кино на посещение цирка. Где-то глубоко внутри, он с самого начала знал, что этим все и закончится - дракой и похищением на первом свидании.

В конечном итоге, они раскрыли дело, поставили на место Себастьяна Уилкса, Джон приобрел в лице Сары нового друга. Спасибо Майкрофту, что его дальновидность избавила Джона необходимости являться в суд по ABSO из-за чужой выходки. Но кое-что не давало ему покоя.

По дороге в Бартс Джон зашел в кафе и, вооружившись стаканчиком с горячим кофе, постучался к Молли в морг. Девушка была приятно удивлена его визитом. Он не мог не отметить, как она с надеждой то и дело смотрела за его спину, ожидая появления Холмса. Ему было ее искренне жаль, но в этом деле он ей ничем помочь не мог.

-Молли, у меня к тебе просьба личного характера.

-Новая рука для Шерлока?

-Что?! Нет, слава Богу, нет…. Я по телу Су Линь Йао, девушки из последнего дела, связанного с китайской группировкой «Черный лотос». Я так понимаю, если не найдутся ее родственники, она будет похоронена за счет государства?

-Да, Джон.

-Она говорила… Она говорила, что сирота. И если ее похоронами не займутся коллеги, я бы хотел, чтобы ты вписала меня в форму. Ты можешь это сделать?

-Конечно… Это очень благородно с твоей стороны.

Джон так не считал. Возможно, он бы и сам был мертв, если остался с Су Линь, а возможно, ему бы удалось ей помочь. Но теперь ему этого было не суждено узнать.

-Спасибо тебе, Молли.


	6. Chapter 6

-Здравствуйте? – Джон замер у порога, не зная, как лучше поступить: проводить стоявшую за дверью в нерешительности девушку к Холмсу или подхватить сумку и трость и отправиться в другой конец города, где его уже ждали. И если бы не отчаянье, которое читалось во взгляде молодой особы перед ним, Джон, не раздумывая, отправился бы по своим делам.

-Зд..здравствуйте. Я могу увидеть Шерлока Холмса? – неряшливо одетая девушка упрямо вздернула дрожащий подбородок, будто решилась окончательно. Ему не раз уже приходилось видеть подобное поведение у людей, приходивших к Холмсу в надежде найти в его лице решение их проблем.

-Я вас провожу, - Джону ничего иного не оставалось, как любезно пропустить ее внутрь и проводить по лестнице наверх. Как бы ни хотелось ему задержать и выслушать ее историю, его действительно ждали. А он и так уже порядочно опаздывал.

-Шерлок – негромко позвал он детектива, склонившегося над очередным экспериментом на их кухонном столе. Тот еле заметно дернул головой, давая понять, что услышал его.

Телефон в его кармане настойчиво завибрировал, напоминая, что ему не стоило задерживаться.

-Вынужден вас покинуть, - галантно раскланялся Джон и напоследок шепнул растерявшейся и немного испуганно оглядывающейся девушке. – Мой вам совет – ничего не утаивайте, тогда у вас есть шанс заинтересовать его вашим делом.

Оставляя нервничающую клиентку и скучающего детектива наедине друг с другом, Джон не сомневался, что они смогут договориться и сами, без его участия. Неожиданный звонок Билла стал для него просто спасением. Если бы ему пришлось остаться наедине с Холмсом хотя бы пару часов, Джон не был уверен, что удержался бы от драки. Чужие придирки, бесконечные эксперименты и непрерывные требования быть в поле чужого зрения каждую минуту непросто играли на его нервах. Неделя без стоящего дела, и он готов был сбежать куда угодно, лишь бы дать себе возможность свободно вздохнуть от чужого внимания.

Джон вышел на нужной станции и, привычно хромая, направился по нужному адресу. Билл прекрасно знал его пристрастие к уличным боям, поэтому всегда вызывал поработать на интересных. Его сегодняшний помощник, Чарли, довольно толковый парень, обычно работающий на подхвате у Билла, обрадовался ему как старому знакомому. 

Вечер обещал быть не особо волнительным, хотя Джон даже сделал несколько ставок, не рассчитывая впрочем, заработать. Бои шли своим чередом, пока Чарли взбудоражено не засуетился, доставая деньги из своего потрепанного рюкзака.

-Что-то намечается? – оживился Джон, сбрасывая сонливость, неожиданно охватившую его в виду отсутствия какой-либо необходимости в его услугах и привычной обстановки.

-Этот парень хорош, хотя по нему и не скажешь. Тебе точно понравится.

-Думаешь? – с легким сомнением уточнил Джон.

-Уверен. Он редко участвует, а ты всего несколько месяцев как вернулся, поэтому не мог видеть его в деле.

-Ну, пошли, посмотрим на твоего парня. 

Он уже слышал привычный рев толпы, заведенной запахом пота и крови. Ради таких вот моментов он и приходил с регулярным постоянством на заброшенные склады, спускался в полутемные подвалы, рискуя быть задавленным неуправляемой толпой. Рискуя попасть под полицейскую облаву или очередную разборку. Все ради жара от соприкосновения нескольких десятков тел, ради азарта, гуляющего по венам. Джон ни за что не променял бы это на спокойную жизнь.

Внизу на огороженной обычными щитами площадке уже стоял один из бойцов. Джон по достоинству оценил чужое телосложение и угрожающий вид, но, как правило, это не имело никакого значения, против ловкости, выносливости и точности наносимых ударов.

-Этот? – прокричал на ухо Чарли Джон, указывая на бугая на импровизированном ринге. Помощник Билла отрицательно покачал головой и хитро улыбнулся. Толпа взорвалась криками и свистом. Он даже не сообразил сначала, что за реакция это была. 

Он растерянно огляделся, пока не понял. Такого еще ни разу не бывало на его памяти. Восторг, полнейший восторг, или недоумение, как у него.

-Вот он! - Чарли торопился сделать ставку.

-На что ставишь? 

-С какого удара он его вырубит! 

Джон перегнулся через перила, чтобы лучше видеть. У них было одно из самых удачных обзорных мест, плюсы внештатных врачей на подобного рода мероприятиях. Поэтому высокую худощавую фигуру он не мог не узнать. В обычных джинсах и кедах и с голым торсом Шерлок Холмс смотрелся здесь так же уместно, как и в дорогом костюме в со вкусом обставленной гостиной. Почти болезненно бледный, жилистый этот Шерлок вызывал у него почти осязаемое чувство неловкости, словно его застали за подглядыванием.

Холмс приветственно вскинул руки и вышел на середину. Он медленно обвел глазами ликующую публику, пока не наткнулся на удивленное лицо Джона, словно специально искал его и надеялся увидеть. Подмигнув ему, он вернулся к обычному ритуалу приветствия.

Он не ожидал встретить Холмса в подобном месте. И если быть до конца честным, вообще не ожидал его встретить сегодня, где бы то ни было. Джон не хотел много, всего пару часов для себя. Без постоянного присутствия единственного в мире консультирующего детектива и его подавляющего интеллекта. 

Ему нравилось жить на Бейкер Стрит, ему нравилась миссис Хадсон, и хотя ему еще и платили за то, чтобы быть нянькой при Холмсе, Джон не собирался проводить каждую минуту своего дня рядом с Холмсом. Чтобы тот ни думал, у него была своя жизнь и люди, с которыми он хотел общаться.

Джон не стал ставить на Холмса, хотя не сомневался, что тот победит. Просто посчитал это неправильным. 

Смотреть на то, как Холмс уходит от ударов противника, было захватывающе. Джон невольно задерживал дыхание каждый раз, как чужие кулаки проходили в опасной близости от Шерлока, но так и не достигали своей цели. После серии молниеносных ударов противник был повержен детективом, который уже триумфально вскинул разбитые в кровь руки и делал круг почета.

-Позер, - невольно качая головой в восхищении, пробурчал под нос Джон. Он мазнул взглядом по разбитым о чужие зубы костяшкам и нахмурился. С трудом верилось, что настолько опытный боксер, как Холмс, случайно допустил подобную халатность. И поскольку у того всегда были причины для того или иного поступка, ему нужно было только подождать решения этой маленькой головоломки от самого Шерлока. Хотя, кажется, он уже знал причину.

Темная кучерявая голова замелькала среди толпы, чтобы вскоре показаться на лестнице, ведущий к ним. Так он и думал.

-Как я понимаю, здесь мне любезно могут оказать первую медицинскую помощь? – насмешливо щурясь, поинтересовался Холмс и демонстративно огляделся. Чарли восторженно присвистнул.

-Я - ваш фанат! У нас все парни только на вас ставят.

Не обращая на него внимания, Шерлок подошел вплотную к растерявшемуся Ватсону и лизнул ободранные костяшки

-Ты его знаешь, Джон?... Джон?

-Да.

-Тогда не буду вам мешать, - Чарли многозначительно приподнял брови, окинув выразительным взглядом их более чем компрометирующую позу.

-У тебя новое дело? – недовольно прошипел Джон, доставая перекись.  
-Возможно.

-Тогда, что ты здесь забыл? 

-Пришел за своим доктором.

++**++

Живя с Шерлоком, Джон сделал для себя несколько значительных выводов. Во-первых, тот никогда не гнался за деньгами и мог отказать даже очень богатому клиенту, если не находил ничего увлекательного в расследовании его тайн. И в тоже время мог неделями пропадать в трущобах Лондона, помогая какому-нибудь подозрительному типу, если его дело давало ему возможность блеснуть мастерством. Во-вторых, чужой деятельный ум не терпел скуки. 

Было еще множество других наблюдений, помогающим Джону так или иначе разобраться в характере человека, в компании которого он проводил практически все свое время, редко имея возможность вырваться из-под неустанного наблюдения, граничащего с одержимостью. 

Поэтому он не сомневался, что дело, о котором ему собирался рассказать Грег, может заинтересовать детектива. Лейстрад позвал его в паб и, долго извиняясь, что встретился ради работы, попросил убедить Шерлока взяться за дело о пропадающих детях. 

В пабе Джон воспитанно уточнил у инспектора:

-Что-нибудь будешь пить?

-Минералку, я за рулем.

Когда они расселись, Грег с минералкой, а Джон с пинтой любимого пива, Лейстрад коротко обрисовал и весь ход дела, и самые ключевые моменты. Ватсон внимательно слушал, делая пометки в блокноте. Одно дело читать сухие строчки рапортов и заявлений, и совсем другое – слушать заинтересованного человека, к тому же профессионала в своем деле.

-Сейчас у него только два вялотекущих расследования. По-моему, он взялся за них от нечего делать. Одно, правда, очень необычное. Я назову его «Установление личности», - воодушевленно поделился с инспектором Джон. – Ничего не могу обещать, но я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы повлиять на Холмса.

-Я буду очень признателен. Год назад Шерлок отказался по каким-то своим причинам, но теперь у меня есть надежда, что ты сможешь повлиять на него, - Грег устало взъерошил короткий ежик седых волос. – Не приятно думать, что я мог бы еще что-то сделать для этих детей, но так и не сделал.

-Ты слишком многого от меня ждешь, - невесело заметил Джон. – Я не уверен, что он вообще будет меня слушать. Тем более один раз он уже отказался.

-Ты не прав.

-Хм?

-Ты не прав в том, что он не станет тебя слушать. Думаю, ты единственный человек, кроме его брата и миссис Хадсон, к которому он относится иначе, чем как ко всем остальным.

-Не знаю, не знаю. 

Было что-то в словах Лейстрада, что насторожило его. Шерлок был далеко не простым человеком в общении, и тот факт, что тебя после минутного осмотра не включили в категорию дело, скучно или скучный нюанс, могло служить самым лучшим комплиментом, которого можно было дождаться от детектива. А теперь Джон видел подтверждение своим домыслам со стороны. Если Лейстрад, человек единственный знающий Холмса дольше, чем брат из всех их общих знакомых, отметил этот факт, значит, что-то в этом было.

Грег подбросил его до Бейкер Стрит. Припарковавшись у обочины, он вытащил из бардачка несколько папок и со вздохом вручил Джону.

-Извини, что так вышло. Хотел бы я, чтобы наши поводы для встреч не были столь мрачными. И вообще не касались работы.

После того, как инспектора выписали из больницы, единственным радостным поводом для встречи было отмечание собственно этой самой выписки из больницы, все остальные действительно, так или иначе были связаны с работой.

Джон открыл дверь своим ключом и задержался немного внизу. Из квартиры миссис Хадсон доносились знакомые звуки вечернего телешоу. Лестница привычно поскрипывала под его ногами, пока он неторопливо поднимался наверх, мысленно готовясь к разговору с Шерлоком.

Детектив как обычно занял диван и был занят разглядыванием потолка. И при его появлении всего лишь окинул его быстрым взглядом и опять вернулся к созерцанию потолка.

-Ты встречался с Лейстрадом. И тебе не стоило выпивать третью пинту. Перебрав, ты становишься рассеянным, хотя и более благодушным. Но мне не нравится запах пива, - бурчал себе под нос Холмс. – Инспектор хотел, чтобы ты передал мне бумаги по делу…, скорее всего, об исчезновении слепых детей…. Странно. 

Джон подошел ближе, чтобы лучше слышать чужое бормотание. Шерлок бросил еще один внимательный взгляд на папку в его руках и продолжил опять что-то бухтеть, но теперь уже совсем неразборчиво.

-У тебя же нет сейчас ничего серьезного. Ты возьмешься?

-Я соглашусь при одном условии, - быстро ответил Холмс. Джон подозрительно прищурился. Торгующийся детектив мог означать что угодно: от очередного эксперимента в ванной до… Он даже не хотел дальше продолжать эту мысль. Вечер и без этого выдался не самым приятным.

-А я думаю, ты и так за него возьмешься. По крайней мере, тебе не будет так скучно, как сейчас.

-Нет, только при условии.

-И каком же? – вздохнул Джон и помахал перед лицом детектива стопкой папок.

-Я хочу рассмотреть твой шрам от пулевого ранения на плече, - конкретизировал Холмс.

Ну, конечно же, детектив знал и о других ранениях. Скорее всего, проштудировал его больничную карту вдоль и попрек. 

-Что?... И не надо так на меня смотреть. Я просто хочу убедиться, что правильно расслышал.  
-Увидеть твой шрам - вот мое условие. Согласен?

Джон нахмурился. Попросить о чем-то было совсем не в характере Холмса. Если тому было что-то нужно, он попросту требовал, но никак не просил. К тому же, он мог потребовать этого от него этого в качестве работодателя. В конце концов, Джон согласился быть его ассистентом. А то, что эта странная просьба относился к какому-то эксперименту, у него даже сомнений не было. Зачем, еще Холмсу было разглядывать его шрам, как не для эксперимента. Успокоенный собственным выводом, Джон ни секунды больше не сомневался.

-Конечно. Где и когда?

-Здесь. Но, думаю, тебе будет комфортнее у себя в комнате. В моей…. проходит не очень приятный эксперимент, и я бы не хотел, чтобы ты его видел.

-Если это как-то связано с тем, что ты обычно берешь у Молли, то не говори мне. Я не хочу знать…., - не много подумав, уточнил Джон. - Ты же сказал, что тебе не нравится, когда он меня пахнет пивом? 

Он уже справился со смущением и теперь недоуменно смотрел на бурную деятельность, которую развел детектив. Холмс сначала рылся в каких-то бумагах, разбрасывая их вокруг себя. Потом сбегал на кухню, но тут же вернулся.

-Чего ты ждешь? Пошли.

Джон с сомнением посмотрел на воодушевленного детектива. Что-то это затея нравилась ему с каждой минутой все меньше и меньше.

Шерлок оскалился, хотя ему могло и показаться. Поднявшись к себе, Джон первым делом включил свет. Потом, немного подумав, стянул свитер и аккуратно повесил его на стул. Следом пошла рубашка. Холмс терпеливо ждал, пока он расстегнет каждую пуговицу, даже не вставив ни одного замечания.

Было что-то интимное в происходящем, хотя детектив и не первый раз был у него в комнате. Обычно, он заходил в любое удобное ему время, в независимости от того, был там Джон или нет, готовился ли он ко сну или переодевался. Мог даже забежать посреди ночи, требуя внимания или помощи. В этот раз все было иначе.

Ему было не в первый раз находиться под пристальным изучающим взглядом Холмса. Но каждый раз он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Ему не было неловко, Джон не стеснялся ни своего тела, ни своих шрамов, свидетельств бурного жизненного пути. Просто чужой взгляд был таким же осязаемым, как и прикосновение.

Холмс подошел практически вплотную. Он что-то еле слышно бормотал. Джон только расслышал «навылет», «в спину» и кажется, «поразительно». Пока тот не притрагивался к нему, Джон готов был потерпеть. Поэтому тут же отпрянул от чужого неожиданного прикосновения к шее и резко обернулся. Холмс даже не выглядел виноватым.

-Мы так не договаривались, - медленно проговаривая каждое слово, сказал Джон. – Ты можешь смотреть, но не прикасаться.

-Аргххх! Слова, слова! Но данные будут не полными!

-Я сказал нет.

-Джон…, - Шерлок весь подобрался, его глаза нехорошо загорелись, и Джон решил, что нужно срочно менять тактику. Детектив очень не любил, когда ему говорили нет. К тому же, не он один умел торговаться.

-Я хочу увидеться с сестрой. Ты можешь это устроить? 

Джон не ожидал, что правила клиники окажутся настолько строгими. Он даже лишний раз не мог позвонить Гарри, чтоб просто услышать ее голос и убедиться, что у нее все в порядке. Так что приходилось идти на крайние меры.

-Да.

Немного подумав, Джон решил уточнить:

-Ты устроишь это для меня? 

-Я хочу прикоснуться. Ты позволишь?

-Только для начала помой руки. Бог знает, где они были сегодня.

-Хорошо, - фыркнул детектив и поспешно вышел.

Джон отвернулся к стене и терпеливо ждал, пока Холмс не вернется. Он передумал садиться на кровать, это было за чертой его зоны комфорта, если они вдвоем буду сидеть совсем рядом… на кровати – нет, это было слишком для него. Поэтому Джон решил потерпеть чужое нависающее присутствие, которое ощущалось горячим дыханием в волосах и теплом тела, когда Холмс бесшумно вернулся, встав за спиной. 

Он зябко поежился.

В тишине было слышно лишь их прерывистое дыхание и шум улицы, доносящийся из приоткрытого окна. Затем стихли и эти редкие доказательства того, что кроме них двоих в этом мире существовал еще хоть кто-то.

Чуткие пальцы опять начали с шеи, пробежавшись вниз по выпирающим позвонкам, и тут же скользнули наверх к зажившей уродливым шрамом коже. Он чувствовал каждое легкое прикосновение, даже к тем участкам, где кожа была менее чувствительна.

Джон замер, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Он не чувствовал угрозы. Ему просто было неуютно стоять спиной к человеку, который как теперь точно знал Ватсон, мог одним движением свернуть ему шею. Сейчас он совсем не хотел думать, как они могли смотреться со стороны.

-Расслабься.

-Легче сказать, чем сделать, - процедил Джон.

-Перескажи, что тебе рассказал Лейстрад. 

-Хорошо…. За более чем за три года, исчезло пятеро подростков в возрасте от 13 до 14 лет с врожденной слепотой, кроме последнего - Брайна Бовера. Он - немой. Все дети пропали в центре или близь центра города, - Джон начал успокаиваться. – Последним местом, где их видели, была спецшкола для детей с подобными отклонениями. Предположительно по дороге от школы до автобусной остановки, они все и пропадали. Свидетелей нет, никаких следов - тоже. Никаких требований о выкупе, ничего, что помогло бы выйти на похитителей. Тела так же не были найдены. Это может означать, что или они все еще живы, что маловероятно, или что от тел тщательно избавились, что вероятнее всего…. Выдвигались версии, что это дело рук очередного маньяка. Судя по многочисленным вырезкам из статей, что собрал Грег, ему даже дали прозвище. Несколько сомнительное, но в принципе со смыслом – Паук. Отрабатывались самые разные версии, да от серийного убийцы до заказов для…эммм… элитных заведений, оказывающих нестандартные услуги. 

-Для твоего комфорта назовем их клубами по интересам.

-Можно и так сказать, - нахмурился Джон. – Как это не называй, суть одна. Но полиция проверила это линию. Я не совсем понял, как они вышли на эту зацепку, Лейстрад как-то путано объяснил. Но это тоже ни к чему не привело…. Потом все прекратилось, а теперь спустя полгода новое похищение.

-Я помню это дело. У меня есть три версии произошедшего, но о них не имеет смысла говорить, пока у меня не будет достаточно данных, - Шерлок неожиданно шумно вздохнул и быстро добавил. - Завтра после того, как ты повидаешься с сестрой, мы поедем проведать родителей последней жертвы.

Джон согласно кивнул, радуясь про себя, что у него завтра нет смены в клинике, и все так удачно складывается. Если бы он не отвлекся на планирование завтрашнего дня, то осознал бы быстрее, что произошло. По крайней мере, у него было оправдание столь медленной реакции.

-Какого!... Ты лизнул меня?! – Джон знал, что выглядит глупо с открытым ртом, но поделать с собой ничего не мог.

-Мне захотелось, - словно это было что-то само собой разумеющееся, заявил Шерлок и, уже набирая что-то на телефоне, дошел до двери. – Спасибо, Джон. Твоя помощь очень помогла. 

И хотя ему было любопытно, чем же именно он оказался так полезен, Джон решил не утонять, с облегчением закрыв дверь за вышедшим детективом. Потом лежа в кровати, он еще долго гладил место у основания шеи, где до сих пор как раскаленное чувствовал прикосновение горячего языка.

++**++

 

Проснувшись уже перед самым рассветом от липкого кошмара, подробности которого он не хотел помнить, но вряд ли когда-либо смог бы забыть, Джон долго лежал с открытыми глазами и прислушивался к спящей тишине. Но все равно, не смог бы сказать, был ли он один в доме. Он точно знал, что миссис Хадсон была внизу. Вряд ли бы она отправилась куда-либо в пять утра. С Холмса могло статься уйти куда-нибудь на ночь глядя, но он долго лежал без сна поэтому бы услышал, как тот хлопнул бы дверью, уходя.

Спустившись, Джон первым дело включил чайник. Без утренней дозы чая, он попросту не мог чувствовать себя человеком. Почувствовав спиной пристальный взгляд, он не стал оборачиваться.

-Завтракать будешь? – заранее зная ответ, Джон все же решил поинтересоваться.

-Только чай.

Джон, все еще не стряхнувший с себя остатки беспокойного сна, неторопливо перемещался по кухне, доставая чашки, тосты и джем. 

-Надо купить молока. И яйца, - разглядывая скудное содержимое их холодильника, он мог только порадоваться, что не наткнулся на что-то, чему не было места на полках холодильников среднестатистических людей, к которым они, конечно же, не относились.

-Машина подъедет через 30 минут, - рассматривая свой чай, сообщил ему Шерлок.

-Хорошо, - Джон вернулся к тарелке с тостами. И даже сделал вид, что не заметил перемещение одного в руки консультирующего детектива, который вроде собирался ограничиться одним чаем.

Тридцать минут пролетели незаметно. Только сев на заднее сиденье очередной неприметной черной машины, он понял, что все это время нервничал. И у него были все основания волноваться. Лечение от любого вида зависимости могло быть успешным только при условии, что пациент желал быть вылеченным. А в случае со своей собственной сестрой, Джон ни в чем не был уверен.

Потом, зарываясь пальцами в мягкие светлые волосы Гарри, он с трудом верил, что происходящее с ними реально. Джон после прибытия, первым делом поздоровался с лечащим врачом и узнал об успехах на поприще борьбы с женским алкоголизмом. Только после этого, убедившись, что дело сдвинулось с мертвой точки, он попросил отвести его к сестре.

-Все будет хорошо, - Джон поморщился от собственного тона и решил честно добавить. - Рано или поздно это закончится, и ты сможешь вернуться. 

-Как она? - неожиданный вопрос заставил его вздрогнуть. Вопрос тяжелым бременем давил на сердце, заставляя слова застревать в горле. Он не хотел говорить о бывшей Гарри, но та даже теперь стояла между ними. С самого начала стояла между ними.

-Я просто хочу, чтобы бы ты попыталась…. Я никогда тебя ни о чем не прошу. Поэтому просто попытайся.

Они долго не могли расстаться перед черной машиной, когда настало время ему уезжать. Руки отказывались отпускать, не переставая мягкими движениями поглаживать теплую спину. Тихо шелестела листва над их головами, был обычный осенний день.

Потом он еще долго оборачивался и смотрел на пустую дорогу. Джон не верил, что у него была возможность изменить сложившиеся обстоятельства в лучшую сторону. Но он был готов работать с тем, что было.

Ждавший его все это время в машине Холмс ничего не сказал, не мало удивив этим Джона, который ожидал как минимум недовольства по поводу потерянного времени. Их высадили в респектабельном районе города возле красивого дома с кованым забором, сквозь который можно было разглядеть ухоженный газон небольшую беседку под деревьями.

Джон невольно отдернул пиджак и поправил воротник. Выходило, что семья Байна была довольно состоятельной, но требований о выкупе так и не поступило. И теперь им предстояло наблюдать чужое горе. Он поспешно поймал Холмса за рукав пальто и потянул на себя.

-Шерлок, пожалуйста, я тебя очень прошу - сдерживай себя хоть немного, - решил попытаться Джон.

Весь его прошлый опыт говорил о том, что он мог только попросить и надеяться, что его просьба хоть немного повлияет на детектива. И если тот будет вести себя как обычно, их опять с большой долей вероятности просто выгонят из дома. Но, возможно, они даже успеют что-либо разузнать, пока это не случится.

-Мы от инспектора Лейстрада, - сообщил в домофон Холмс и нетерпеливо распахнул разблокированную калитку.

Их уже ждали. Дверь им открыла заплаканная женщина, судя по сходству с фотографией Брайна, его мать.

-Здравствуйте, миссис Бовери, - поспешил поздороваться Джон, не доверяя в этом детективу.

-Можно просто Аманда, - шмыгнула носом расстроенная женщина. – Инспектор Лейстрад предупреждал, что вы должны будете заехать. Хотя не думаю, что я могу что-либо добавить к уже сказанному.

Джон был приятно удивлен сдержанным поведением Холмса, который хотя и задавал весьма странные вопросы и попросил заглянуть не только в комнату мальчика, но даже в подвал, делал все, не сопровождая неуместными высказываниями. 

Пробыв с Амандой не более пяти минут, Холмс отправился разговаривать с прислугой, оставив Джона общаться со скорбящей матерью. Единственными с кем им так и не удалось встретиться, были отец и дядя Брайна. 

-Что с мистером Бовери? Поедем к нему в офис? – Джон взглянул на часы. Неудивительно, что он проголодался, было уже без двадцати три.

-Потом, если это вообще понадобится.

-Тебе не кажется странным, что Брайн отличается от остальных пропавших детей? Почему опять было не выбрать слепого подростка? Ведь тот, кто их похищал, не просто так выбирал детей именно с этим врожденным недостатком. Что думаешь?

-Да-да, Джон. Мне нужно в Бартс.

-Мне поехать с тобой?

-…. Нет. Возвращайся на Бейкер Стрит. Возможно, ты мне понадобишься, так что ничего не планируй.

Сначала Джон действительно собирался отправиться на Бейкер Стрит, но решил, что ему не очень-то хотелось готовить. Тем более для этого для начала надо было бы заскочить в магазин и что-то купить. Вместо этого он набрал Билла. Возможно, он еще не успел расстаться с его последней подружкой, и та умела готовить. Хотя умение готовить было последним, что волновало Мюррея в его девушках. К тому же, Джон рассчитывал разжиться какой-нибудь информацией от него, да и просто повидать друга. Сейчас немного здравомыслия ему не помешало.

С Мюрреем он познакомился намного раньше Афганистана и не думал, что их дороги когда-либо еще пересекутся. Но жизнь как обычно любила подкидывать сюрпризы, и они с завидным постоянством пересекались вновь и вновь. И теперь он, Джон Ватсон, сидел на светлой куне в не самом благополучном районе Лондона и смотрел на человека, с которым познакомился одним хмурым дождливым утром несколько лет назад.

-Слушай, у тебя есть чего пожевать?

Билл ухмыльнулся и бесшумно, сказывались тренировки, встал из-за стола.

\- Тебе повезло, потому что чисто случайно у меня завалялось вчерашнее ризотто.

-Сам готовил?

-Сам, - усмехнулся Билл.

-К черту предрассудки! Выходи за меня.

Расправившись со своей порцией, Джон сыто откинулся на стуле и благодушно следил, как Билл мыл посуду. Мышцы слажено двигались под застиранной майкой от простых незамысловатых действий, убаюкивая своей монотонностью. Джон заставил себя встряхнуться, сейчас было не время расслабляться.

-Билл, ты случайно не слышал ничего интересного о деле Паука, как его обозвали репортеры, похищавшего слепых детей? – решив, не ходить вокруг да около напрямую спросил Джон.

-Очередное интересное дело у Холмса? – с любопытством уточнил Билл, получив в ответ лишь неопределенное пожатие плечами от Джона. - Мммм… Как давно это было?

-Начиная с 2007. Еще одно похищение произошло на днях.

-Так, дай подумать…. Я вернулся в конце 2008. Кажется, я что-то такое припоминаю. Гуляли самые разные слухи. У нас поговаривали, что это было связанно с каким-то элитным клубом для извращенцев. 

-Что-нибудь еще?

-Больше ничего не ум не приходит. Хочешь, я поспрашиваю ребят?

-Не надо. Спасибо

Бейкер Стрит. Срочно. ШХ.

Джон уже по опыту знал, что ничего хорошим для него подобное сообщение закончиться не могло. И, конечно же, оказался прав. К его немалому сожалению, Шерлок не поделился никакими выводами касательно текущего дела, зато весь вечер они потратили на борьбу с пожарной сигнализацией. А если быть уж совсем точным, боролся с пожарной сигнализацией только Джон, Шерлок же был занят тем, что проводил какой-то абсолютно безумный эксперимент с огнем.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дерущийся Шерлок - один из тех самых отрывков, ради которых я и села в свое время писать весь этот текст)) а так же в эту главу попал и кусок со сценой в комнате, которая мне очень нравится))  
> Каюсь, детективная линия, на мой взгляд, вышла слабоватой, но она и не была самоцелью)


	7. Chapter 7

Джон Ватсон никогда не думал, что случайное ранение станет ознаменованием конца не только его карьеры, но и перечеркнет всю его прежнюю жизнь. Так же он не думал, что в итоге обстоятельства приведут его туда, где он сейчас находился. Тусклый свет единственной лампочки в помещении не мешал ему умело оперировать ставшее для него таким привычным ножевое ранение. В этой части города последней надеждой пострадавшего было найти подпольного доктора, который бы согласился принять его.

-Где Мюррей? – ему могло показаться, но голос звучал странно знакомым.

-Сегодня я за него, – угрюмо отозвался из подсобки Джон. Он выглянул, чтобы узнать, зачем мог понадобиться Билл человеку, который явно его знал и пришел именно к нему. И увиденное ему совсем не понравилось. 

Бедолаге повезло. Он знал, куда приходить. Точнее это знал его спутник. Джону хватило одного взгляда на парочку, чтобы понять – здесь пахло серьезными неприятностями. Эти двое разительно отличались от обычной клиентуры подобных мест - дорогая одежда, слишком самоуверенное поведение. Все в них кричало – неприятности. 

Его помощник в эту смену, Чарли, как-то сразу стушевался и постарался слиться со стеной. Убедившись, что адекватной помощи он от парня не дождется, Джону оставалось, только молча впустить странную парочку и уложить раненного на операционный стол. Убедившись, что вновь прибывший, не умрет от потери крови прямо у него в операционной, Джон оставил их на попечение притихшего помощника.

-Подождите своей очереди, - в соседней комнате его ждал другой пациент. Молодой паренек, совсем еще мальчишка, которому он не успел наложить швы на последний порез. Джон уже отвернулся, когда уверенная рука в черной перчатке подхватила его под локоть, не давая отойти от стола. 

Голубые глаза на загорелом лице смотрели холодно и изучающее. Джон застыл. Сначала он не посчитал нужным, более внимательно рассматривать вновь прибывших, отметив про себя только их одежду. Эти глаза он узнал бы где угодно и в любом состоянии. Лицо изменилось, став жестче, но глаза совсем не изменились. 

Пока что верилось с трудом, но, похоже, их с Майкрофтом план уже начал приносить свои плоды. У него не было причин радоваться встречи со старым знакомым, но он не сделал вида, что не узнал Себастьяна Морана. И Джон не сомневался, что стоящий перед ним человек тоже узнал его, не мог не узнать.

-Доктор, вынужден вас настоятельно попросить оказать помощь именно этому пациенту.

Ватсон мягко высвободился из цепкой хватки и отрицательно покачал головой. 

-Я освобожусь через минут пять. Ждите своей очереди, - сквозь зубы процедил Джон.

-Может, это сделает вас более сговорчивым, - даже не вопрос, утверждение. Когда перед его носом помахали приличной пачкой денег, Джон лишь снова отрицательно покачал головой. 

-Чарли, я же просил, - Ватсон укоризненно посмотрел на помощника Билла. Тот еще больше побледнел, но продолжил молча жаться к стенке. Джон очень не любил подобные визиты, поэтому все помощники Билла были предупреждены об его условиях, что в прочем не мешало им игнорировать их. К тому же в этот раз, это было ему только на руку.

-Или проваливайте, или ждите своей очереди. 

Ничто не предвещало бурной ночи. Не стоило ему быть столь оптимистичным.  
Его новый пациент дернулся и тихо застонал, вынуждая Джона поторопиться. Работать по живому, практически без обезболивающего всегда было непросто, к тому же большинство его клиентов, как правило, попадали к нему, уже порядком обессилев от потери крови, и почти ничего не соображали. Сколько бы он не ругался с Биллом о скудном запасе антисептиков и обезболивающего, ни того, ни другого никогда не бывало в нужном количестве. 

Закрепив последний шов, Джон ободряюще похлопал парня по здоровой ноге в дорогих брюках: 

\- Жить будешь. Только следи, чтобы не было заражения, а то останешься без ноги. Плюс постельный режим и перевязка хотя бы раз в день. 

Замерший до этого у двери Моран, оживился, заставив несчастного на операционном столе побледнеть еще больше. Хотя Джон не думал, что тому было, куда еще меняться в цвете лица. Но черный пистолет с глушителем заставил побледнеть и его. 

-Эй, я не для того его латал. 

Джон знал, что ему не следовало встревать и заступаться за незнакомца, просто он не любил, когда другие не уважали его работу. 

-Проваливайте. Мне не нужны лишни неприятности.

-Наш маленький храбрый доктор совсем не изменился, – чужая улыбка вышла зловещей, но не угрожающей, словно говорящий и не умел по-другому улыбаться. 

Не изменился, подумал про себя Джон и упрямо вздернул подбородок. Он демонстративно взял пачку денег, забытую на столе и отсчитал обычную таксу. Остальное засунул в карман пиджака так и не покинувшего операционный стол мужчины. После чего помог тому встать на здоровую ногу и подвел к его мрачному спутнику. Как бы он не переживал за дальнейшую участь совершенно ему незнакомого человека, он ничем не мог ему помочь более того, что уже сделал. 

После ухода странной парочки, Джон еще некоторое время стоял возле двери, прислушиваясь к звукам улицы. Так и не услышав характерного хлопка или криков, он с облегчением повернулся к его сегодняшнему помощнику.

-Ты как? В порядке?

-В норме…. вроде, - вяло отозвался Чарли и медленно сполз по стенке на пол. - В следующий раз, будь я на вашем месте, я бы просто молча сделал, что он просит.

-В следующий раз не дрейфь, а ставь подобных посетителей на место.

-Вам легко говорить, Джон.

Остаток ночи прошел без каких-либо значимых происшествий, не считая еще двух парней, получивших незначительные ножевые раны в уличной потасовке. Джон мечтал добраться до кровати и немного поспать перед утренней сменой в клинике. И даже приятно удивился, что его мечтам суждено было сбыться. 

Холмса дома не оказалось, поэтому Джон тут же завалился спать, не забыв поставить будильник на 6:30. Ему показалось, что всего через пару минут, хотя мог пройти и час, дверь в его комнату с шумом распахнулась, но никто не стал его трясти за плечи, заставляя вставать, поэтому он с чистой совестью продолжил спать.

С трудом подняв себя с кровати по звонку ненавистного будильника, он неторопливо собрался и после дежурного чая с тостами оправился в клинику. Вливаясь в толпу людей, спешащих на работу так же как и он в этот ранний утренний час, Джон не чувствовал себя собой. Странно, но он чувствовал себя волком в овечьей шкуре. И стоило только окружающим приглядеться, и они бы разглядели, кто скрывается за маской спокойствия и дружелюбия. Порой ему казалось, что братья Холмс были единственными, кто видел его насквозь, кто с самого начала рассмотрели его через привычную маску нормальности. Он в отличие от Шерлока умел отлично притворяться.

После клиники он заскочил купить молока и яиц в Теско, не надеясь, что это за него сделает Холмс. Хорошо, что от необходимости готовить их спасали многочисленные службы доставок, даже Анджело делал для них исключение.

Сегодня ему хотелось чего-нибудь из индийской кухни, поэтому он мысленно всю дорогу домой выбирал, что же именно ему заказать. Джон не знал, будет ли есть Шерлок, потому что у них вроде как было дело, только детектив уж как-то слишком вяло им занимался.

На это раз Холмс был дома. И что-то очень быстро кому-то писал, развалившись на диване.

-Привет. Ты давно вернулся?

-Недавно. Чай.

-Хорошо, - Джон устало потянулся. Все же он уже был не настолько молод, чтобы ему хватало нескольких часов сна в сутки.

-Ничего не планируй на сегодняшний вечер. Мы ужинаем с Майкрофтом.

++**++

Если бы Джон знал в тот самый первый раз, когда Шерлок объявил, что они будут ужинать с Майкрофтом, что этот самый ужин будет из себя представлять, нет, он бы не отказался, но точно морально подготовился лучше. Но он точно никогда бы не отказался. Во-первых, ему было любопытно, а во-вторых, Шерлок ходил за ним опятам, мешая собираться на работу, пока он не проворчал в сердцах «Да-да! Только не мешай мне!». После чего детектив, воодушевленный согласием, куда умчался, и Джон смог в тишине продолжить заниматься своими делами.

Вечером его ждал сюрприз в виде разложенного на кровати костюма. С отглаженной рубашкой и галстуком. Джон в задумчивости постоял над кроватью и костюмом. Возможно, это было каким-то недоразумением.

-Шерлок! Шерлок, скажи мне, пожалуйста, что чужая одежда делает в моей комнате?

Холмс недоуменно посмотрел на него и тут же вернулся к печатанью на ноутбуке…. ноутбуке Джона, словно у него своего не было.

-Это костюм для тебя, - тоном «не заставляй меня говорить очевидное» подтвердил детектив.

-Зачем мне новый костюм, когда у меня уже есть один, который абсолютно всем меня устраивает.

-Он мне не нравится.

-Какого! Зато он нравится мне.

-Достаточно того, что я мирюсь с твоим выбором повседневной одежды. Боже, эти свитера. Это бежевая гадость, потом полосатая…. и красная! Да сколько их у тебя! Это просто преступление против человечества и хорошего вкуса!

Джон закрыл лицо руками, плечи его затряслись от еле сдерживаемого смеха. Если бы только у него была под рукой камера, он бы запечатлел детектива в этот момент. Нет-нет, ему вообще не должно было быть смешно. Джон не мог сказать, что он любил свои свитера. Просто они были удобными и теплыми. К тому же, он выглядел в них безобидным и да, это ужасное слово, - мягким.

-Джон? С тобой все в порядке? – Шерлок поднялся из-за стола и сделал несколько неуверенных шагов к Джону. После того, как Джон не выдержал и стал громко смеяться, а Шерлок, обидевшись, заперся в своей комнате, инцидент был сам собой исчерпан. 

Поначалу ужинать с Майкрофтом было несколько странно и неуютно, хотя всегда познавательно. Пока братья перекидывались язвительными замечаниями и наблюдениями о других посетителях, Джон наслаждался прекрасной кухней и компанией. И каждый раз он не мог отделаться от чувства, что они красуются перед ним. Позже выяснилось, что проводить подобным образом один вечер раз в месяц, было своего рода данью традициям. То, что его включили в этот ежемесячный ритуал, хотя и озадачивало, но и неимоверно льстило тщеславию Джона.

Но в этот раз местом их назначения не был очередной выбранный Майкрофтом ресторан. Машина подвезла их освещенному крыльцу многоэтажного дома в элитном районе Лондона.

-В этом доме располагается одна из квартир брата, самая любимая.

-Если бы я знал, что мы будет ужинать у Майкрофта дома, я бы не стал так наряжаться, - недовольно пробурчал Джон. Не то, чтобы ему не нравился костюм, он ему нравился, тот отлично сидел по фигуре, и рубашка удачно оттеняла его глаза. Но он бы предпочел привычнее джинсы и свитер. Поэтому он стянул галстук и засунул его в карман. Потом, немного подумав, еще расстегнул две верхние пуговицы рубашки. 

Обстановка в квартире Холмса старшего его впечатлила, да и не могло быть иначе. Конечно же, он был приятно удивлен неброским со вкусом обставленным интерьером. От Майкрофта он знал адреса нескольких квартир, которые Холмс младший использовал для прикрытия в особо важных или опасных делах. И так как ему еще не разу не довелось побывать хоть в одной, теперь ему было очень интересно, напоминали они собой обстановку на Бейкер Стрит, или перекликались с этим интерьером. Хотя последнее было маловероятно.

Майкрофт как радушный хозяин налили им по бокалу вина, а сам вернулся к плите.

-Я не знал, что вы умеете готовить, - честно признался Джон, с любопытством наблюдая за выверенными скупыми движениями рук, что-то помешивающими на двух сковородках.

-Шерлок тоже умеет, только скрывает.

-Что?! Шерлок, ты умеешь готовить? 

Что, в общем, было довольно логично, если сравнивать готовку с химическим экспериментом, решил про себя Джон. Жаль, только что это новое знание он не мог никаким образом использовать для своей выгоды. Доверь приготовление еды в их квартире детективу, и есть шанс не просто остаться голодным, а попросту взлететь на воздух. 

Ужин прошел в легкой непринужденной обстановке. Даже редкие замечания Шерлока не могли испортить этого впечатления, но Джон с большим воодушевлением ждал продолжения. Вряд ли бы Майкрофт пригласил бы их к себе, если бы не хотел обсудить что-то действительно важное подальше от чужих глаз, а главное ушей. И выбрал он для этого территорию, на которой мог бы чувствовать себя в полной безопасности.

Когда и с десертом было покончено, они, наконец-то, перебрались в гостиную и расселись напротив друг друга. Джон молча переводил взгляд с одного брата на другого, но и его терпению были пределы.

-Ну и? Кто-нибудь из вас расскажет мне, что происходит?

-Этот ужин – ответ Майкрофта на одну мою просьбу, - неохотно поделился Шерлок.

-Это касается дела о пропавших детях, ведь так?

-Правильно, Джон. Как вы верно догадались, речь пойдет о деле, которое было закрыто больше полугода назад, а теперь вновь было открыто, хотя и не должно было, - Майкрофт удобнее устроился в кресле и сложил руки перед собой в знакомом Джону молитвенном жесте. – Случай этот был особо деликатным, ибо в нем было замешано несколько высокопоставленных чиновников. Я и сейчас не могу вдаться в подробности. А тогда тем более нельзя было допустить какой-либо утечки информации. Поэтому, как только по ходу расследования Шерлок понял, что к чему, он сообщил мне. А мне в свою очередь, пришлось без лишнего шума замять эту историю. К сожалению инспектора Лейстрада, который, кстати, не в курсе моего вмешательства, дело так и осталось нераскрытым и ушло в архив. И когда несколько дней назад пропал еще один ребенок, Шерлок точно знал, что это не связанно с тем делом.

-Что с Брайном? – быстро спросил Джон. 

-С ним все в порядке. Он жив и здоров, Уверяю вас, Джон, тут не о чем беспокоиться.

-Я так понимаю, ты уже в тот же день знал и где мальчик, и кто его похитил, - теперь Джон с недоверием смотрел на Шерлока.

-Я точно знал только, что он безопасности, поэтому и не стал предпринимать каких-либо поспешных действий, - начал оправдываться детектив. – А после осмотра дома, все стало на свои места. В Бартсе я потратил время на анализы, подтверждающие ДНК, так что к вечеру у меня была полная картина случившегося. А потом мне стало интересно, что будет предпринимать дядя мальчика, когда держать его у себя дольше будет невозможно.

-Аргххх! – Джон от злости запустил дизайнерской подушкой в голову Шерлока. Тот, не ожидавший такого поворота событий, не успел увернуться и теперь потрясенно смотрел на пытающегося не рассмеяться Джона. 

-Будь так добр, поделись подробностями с жаждущей публикой.

-Так как фактор похищения кем-то посторенним хотя и не был до конца мной отброшен, все же стоял для меня не на первом месте, для начала я посчитал нужным проверить самое близкое окружение мальчика. Так как он еще слишком мал, чтобы нажить собственных врагов, значит, это могли быть враги его семьи. Потратив вечер на ознакомление с имеющиеся информацией по семье Бовери, я набросал пять возможных сценариев. И только попав в дом, пообщавшись с прислугой и побывав в комнате мальчика, я точно знал, что похититель – кто-то из семьи.

-И что же тебе об этом сказало? – Джон с жадностью слушал неспешное повествование детектива. Было не привычно видеть его столько расслабленными и в какой-то мере даже умиротворенным. Ему даже стало интересно, влияла на него так обстановка в целом, только их с Майкрофтом присутствие или только сытный ужин.

-Игровая приставка.

-Игровая приставка? – Джон посмотрел на Майкрофта, ища в его лице поддержку, но тот лишь улыбнулся и покачал головой.

-Сколько ты знаешь 13-них мальчишек, которые бы отправились куда-нибудь на несколько дней без своей приставки? 

-Ну, если учесть, что обычный возраст мох знакомых точно больше 20 лет, то я не знаю ни одного, - с усмешкой отвели Джон и, пресекая чужое возмущение, быстро добавил. - Но могу себе прекрасно представить такого гипотетического подростка. И то, что у его такого же гипотетического друга должна быть своя приставка.  
-Вот именно. Зачем брать с собой приставку, если ты вечером должен вернуться домой? И тем более не зачем ее брать, если ты собираешься к другу. Значит, нас интересует, взрослый, вхожий в доверие и прекрасно знающий распорядок дня ребенка. Дальше все просто. 

-Боже. Это уже начинает походить не на расследование, а на мелодраму…. Подожди, то есть все это время, ребенок был у дяди? Неужели никто не побывал в его квартире за все это время? Я не вижу в этом никакого смысла.

-Да. Думаю, мальчик сейчас в загородном доме Бовери младшего. И смысл есть, если это твой ребенок. 

-Почему ты решил, что дядя – отец ребенка?

-Сплетни слуг. Я только подтвердил это анализом ДНК. Точнее я подтвердил, что мистер Бовери не биологический отец Брайна.

-И когда ты собирался сообщить об этом всем родителям? О, нет, только не говори, что ты собирался ждать!

-Хорошо, я не буду этого говорить.

-О Господи, Шерлок, Аманда с ума сходит от тревоги и неизвестности. Ты не можешь быть настолько бессердечным, - Джон вскочил с дивана за своим мобильником. 

-Джон!

-Я звоню Лейстраду! И мы сейчас же, извините, Майкрофт, поедем за мальчиком!

 

++**++

Остановившись у знакомого входа, Джон позвонил и стал терпеливо ждать, когда же его впустят. Из резко открывшейся двери вырвался поток тусклого света, перемешанного с теплым воздухом и пылью. Он нахмурился. Окинув цепким взглядом полутемный коридор, он невольно прислушался к доносящимся до него голосам и звукам. Было непривычно тихо. Ни звуков приглушенных голосов, ни глухого бормотания радио, ничего.

Джон шел знакомыми коридорами, вдыхал сырой теплый воздух и пытался успокоить бешено стучащее сердце. Его беспокоило возникшее чувство тревоги, оно напоминало ему о днях в залитых солнцем ущельях Афганистана и скрипящей на зубах пыли.

Он так и не дошел до подсобки. Черная дорогая машина сразу привлекла его внимание. В отполированных боках отражались серые грязные стены и остовы столбов, поддерживающих плиты перекрытия. Если бы он точно не знал, он бы решил, что это был Майкрофт.

-Наконец-то, - угрюмо бросил через плечо Билл. Присутствие его старого боевого товарища могло говорить о чем угодно, но в основном – о неприятностях.

-Что тут происходит?

-С тобой хотят побеседовать.

-Да ладно, - Джон фыркнул и быстро огляделся. В очередной раз, порадовавшись захваченному пистолету, он подошел вплотную к Биллу:

-Ты знаешь, меня не интересуют контракты. 

-Знаю. Это не то.

-Тогда, что ты ту делаешь?

-Мистер Мюррей своей компанией скрашивал мое ожидание. А так же был гарантом того, что вы все же появитесь.

Джон вздрогнул и резко повернул голову на голос. По достоинству оценив чужое умение эффектно появляться из ниоткуда, он еле сдержался, чтобы не выхватить пистолет. Билл все равно молниеносно перехватил его руку и несильно сжал.

Человек, столь искусно умеющий прятаться в тени, был ему совершенно не знаком. Джону показалось, что он ему кого-то напомнил, но у подошедшего к ним мужчины было необычное запоминающиеся лицо, и он был уверен, что запомнил бы того, увидев даже издалека. 

-Мне жаль, что нам приходится встречаться в подобной обстановке, но это продиктовано необходимостью. Доктор Ватсон, прошу уделить мне совсем немного вашего времени. И нет, боюсь, что отказаться вы не можете.

-Вы мне угрожаете?

-Ну, что вы, доктор Ватсон.

Дорогой костюм, очень дорогая обувь. Пожив с Шерлокм он невольно стал лучше разбираться в брендах и вещах. Тихий голос, и при этом абсолютно бесшумные шаги, если бы не нарочитое пошаркивание при каждом шаге, он мог бы решить, что рядом вышагивает плод его воображения.

Подобная конспирация наводила на мысли о тайной разведке и политических заговорах. Или об очень больших деньгах и криминальных разборках. Он бы не был удивлен, если бы случайно угодил и туда, и туда. Похоже, не один Майкрофт любил эффектное появление.

Ему ничего не оставалось, как согласиться. Джон по привычке быстро огляделся. Обычный заброшенный склад, какие-то стеллажи и брошенные коробки. 

-Знаете, вы могли взять мой номер у Билла и просто позвонить.

-Личная встреча может быть нынче и старомодна, но зато куда более эффективна.

-Тогда может быть, перейдем непосредственно к делу?

Тонкие губы растянулись в приятной улыбке, но темные глаза так и остались холодными.

-Моран вас хвалил. И я решил встретиться лично, чтобы, так сказать, составить собственное впечатление.

Ему не нравилось стоять на виду, не слишком выгодная позиция, до ближайшего выхода ему при любом раскладе не добежать, а до мало-мальски подходящего укрытия - шагов семь. Зато ни одной обзорной точки для снайпера. И если речь зашла о Моране, то его ждали еще большие неприятности, чем он думал. Для полноты картины, ему оставалось только появиться лично.

Странный тип тем временем подошел к машине и открыл багажник. 

-И чтобы продемонстрировать насколько был прав Моран, вам понадобиться вот это, - с этим словами ему был протянут саквояж, в котором знакомо позвякивали инструменты. – И мистер Мюррей.

Не успел Джон рта открыть, как мелькнул ствол глока с глушителем, и раздалось два тихих хлопока.

Билл как подкошенный свалился на бетонный пол, зажимая рану на ноге выше колена. Джон бросился к другу. 

-Черт! Черт! Черт! Мюррей, держись.

-Прости, Джонни, - задыхаясь от боли, просипел Билл.

-Просто заткнись и зажимай рану, - Джон быстро и без суеты рылся в содержимом так вовремя врученного ему саквояжа. Ранение было не смертельным и не сложным, он прошел подобных бессчетное количество в Афганистане. Расстояние было слишком близкое, чтобы пуля не прошла не навылет. Привычка брала свое, руки двигались автоматически, выполняя нужные действия. 

-В соседнем помещение ждет все нужное оборудование для операции.

-Ублюдок! Чертов больной ублюдок!

-Можешь звать меня просто Джимом.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Должна сразу признаться, что ради развития сюжета я несколько покривила душой и немного отодвинула обоснуй в сторону (конкретнее - касательно Майкрофта)... Эхх... И мне даже не стыдно)))

До выписки Гарри из клиники оставалось примерно две недели. Поэтому Джон решил не терять времени даром и заняться ремонтом в ее квартире. Он взял несколько дней в клинике и договорился с Биллом, который после ранения перекинул на него свои собственные смены. Джона до сих пор распирало от гнева при воспоминаниях о встрече с психованным коротышкой.

С Холмсом договориться было сложнее, детектив желал знать каждую мелочь, каждую подробность. И Джон не представлял, как тому можно было объяснить понятную всем остальным людям на планете концепцию ремонта и перестановки. 

-Зачем тратить на это время, если люди Майкрофта сделаю все и быстрее и лучше?

Он только устало помассировал переносицу и мягко перехватил руку Шерлока, потянувшуюся к ноутбуку на коленях Джона. 

-Есть вещи, которые необходимо делать самому. В независимости нравится тебе это или нет, но самому. Понимаешь?

Холмс с любопытством смотрел на него, словно ожидая продолжения. Но он не собирался объяснять тому, почему именно он должен был красить стены в квартире Гарри или двигать диваны, потому что просто не хотел, чтобы сестра возвращалась к прежней жизни. Пусть это была бы только ее собственная квартира. И ему было важно лично приложить к этому руку.

Джон даже хотел попросить помощи у Холмса, но не хотел выглядеть глупым, спрашивая советов по выбору новых занавесок или новой обивки для дивана. Он не сомневался в наличие отличного вкуса у того, но не уверен был, что выдержал бы многочасовые нотации по поводу собственного. Поэтому ограничился лишь новостью, что его не будет несколько дней. И что его можно было беспокоить только в самом крайнем случае, и немного подумав, добавил, что в случае ситуации жизни и смерти, и желание выпить чаю к таковым не относилась.

-Джон, к твоему сведенью, я прекрасно справлялся и до твоего появления в моей жизни.

-Ты должен простить мне мои сомнения, ибо факты говорят об обратном, - с этими словами Джон подхватил свою армейскую сумку и вышел. 

Он думал, попросить помощи у Сары, все-таки женская рука никому еще не вредила в делах подобного рода, но в последний момент передумал. И еще меньше он хотел звонить Кларе. Джон невольно вспомнил квартиру Майкрофта, вот где была видна рука мастера. Ему понравилось сочетание строгих серых стен с темной мебелью. Хотя он сильно сомневался, что подобное сочетание подошло бы женщине за 30. 

Захламленная квартира с приличным слоем пыли на всех возможных поверхностях и постоянным напоминанием о случившемся, конечно же, не казалась ему лучшим местом для возвращения. Джон оглядывался вокруг и не мог понять, как ему раньше не пришло в голову навести здесь порядок. Ему бы точно не понравилось вернуться в бардак после долгого отсутствия.

Первыми в мусорное ведро отправились многочисленные пустые бутылки. Все полные и даже нераспечатанные были безжалостно вылиты в раковину и тоже отправлены в мусорные мешки. Позже ему предстояло сделать не один заход до баков, чтобы избавиться от собранной стеклотары.

Вооружившись коробками, он освободил все шкафы и полки, перетащил мебель в середину гостиной и снял все шторы. В спальне он долго стоял над кроватью, не зная как поступить. Так ничего и не решив, он принялся за капитальную уборку.

Прервавшись только один раз на перекус, он к 3 часам уже закончил с мытьем шкафов и полов. Теперь можно было разобрать и самый громоздкий гарнитур в спальне, чтобы тот не мешал красить стены.

Звонок в дверь отвлек его от выкручивания шурупов. Он даже не удивился. Хотя по его прикидкам, Шерлок должен был появиться где-то на час позже.

-Привет, - Джон распахнул дверь, но не торопился уходить с прохода.

-Так ты впустишь меня или нет? И не надо выглядеть таким довольным. Мне стало скучно. 

Джон посторонился, пропуская Холмса внутрь. Тот прошелся по всем комнатам, заглянул на кухню.

-На твоем месте я бы выкрасил все стены насыщенный бежевый цвет. Кроме спальни. И выбросил этот ужасный диван, - он махнул в сторону темно-бордового дивана, который Джону тоже не нравился. Тот был слишком узким и неудобным.

-Что-нибудь еще?

-Если хочешь, я мог бы помочь, - осторожно подбирая слова, предложил Холмс.

Джон от удивления чуть не выронил отвертку.  
-  
Ты хочешь помочь мне красить стены? 

-Я никогда не делал ремонта. Мне интересно, - пожал плечами Шерлок и скинул пальто. – Надеюсь, ты не будешь растаивать на том, чтобы мы только вдвоем выбрасывали мебель. Или это тоже часть ритуала?

-Нет, - рассмеялся Джон. – Я собирался нанять грузчиков.

-У меня как раз есть отличные кандидатуры.

Через час раздался еще один звонок в дверь, после чего Джон впустил в квартиру странного вида троих мужчин. Как он сильно подозревал, это были одни из информаторов Холмсов из числа его «дворовой армии», как он их называл. 

Участие Шерлока в общем процессе ограничивалось в основном сидением на стуле и наблюдением за ним, иногда, впрочем, он протягивал руку помощи, принимая и протягивая что-то.

-Пока все. Теперь нам нужно в магазин. И было бы неплохо где-нибудь перекусить.

Холмс молча поднялся и потянулся за пальто. Выбирая цвет краски и плинтуса, он не мог отделаться от чувства, что они с Холмсом со стороны напоминают давно женатую парочку. От этой мысли ему каждый раз становилось смешно и приятно в груди. Хотя он больше доверял Шерлоку в выборе новых штор в спальню, чем самому себе. Откровенно говоря, затевая эту эпопею с ремонтом, он рассчитывал ограничиться только покраской стен и сменой кое-какой мебели. Набольшее его бы попросту не хватило. 

Вернувшись к Гарри, он был уверен, что Шерлок тут же отправиться обратно на Бейкер Стрит. К привычной обстановке, к своим экспериментам, к своим расследованиям и подозреваемым. Но он оставался, хотя Джон и не просил об этом.

-Я останусь здесь, а с утра начну красить гостиную, - Джон решил пояснить. – Поэтому тебе не смысла оставаться. Так и так сделал больше чем, на что я мог рассчитывать.

-Я останусь. Не могу же я пропустить столь захватывающего события как покраска стен.

-Но здесь только одна кровать.

-Мы отлично на ней поместим и вдвоем. Проблемы?

-Эмм…. Нет.

-Отлично.

-Разве тебе не скучно?

-Пока нет. 

Лежа в кровати Гарри с притихшим Шерлоком, Джон переживал, что не сможет уснуть и действительно чувствовал себя несколько неловко. Он вслушивался в чужое мерное дыхание, пока не заметил, как уснул, размышляя, что было бы не плохо, чтобы воодушевления Холма хватило еще на несколько дней, пока он со всем не закончит.

++**++

-Шерлок.

Джон замер над расположившимся на диване детективом. Тот лежал с закрытыми глазами и отказывался подавать какие-либо признаки жизни, кроме еле заметного мерного движения грудной клетки на вздохе. Значит, разговор мог оказаться не из легких.

-Шерлок, завтра я встречаю Гарри из клиники, и хотел бы сделать это сам – вот, он это сказал. Со стороны Шерлока по-прежнему не было никакой реакции. – Ты мне очень помог и за это я тебе безмерно благодарен. Думаю, Гарри это тоже оценит…. 

-То есть без моего вмешательства, вмешательства Майкрофта или кого-либо еще, - неожиданно распахнул глаза младший Холмс, проигнорировав его последние слова.

-Да, - Джон с облегчением выдохнул. 

-Почему?

-Это личное.

-Так же как и фото со мной в тех джинсах и твоей майке. И тем не менее ты отослал их Мюррею.

-Извини, не смог удержаться, - он действительно не удержался. Когда они решили, что Шерлоку не стоит красить стены в его дорогом костюме, Джон выдал ему свои старые джинсы и майку. Он же не мог знать, что детектив будут смотреться настолько непривычно в обычной одежде…. В его одежде. - Скажи спасибо, я не отправил их Майкрофту. Или выложил в блоге.

-Ты бы не сделал этого.

-И ты так в этом уверен?

Шерлок нахмурился и внимательно присмотрелся к нему.

-Сделай так, чтобы они больше нигде не всплыли, и можешь позабыть про меня на целый день. Обещаю, не буду вмешиваться.

-Они мне нравятся, - Джону не хотелось избавляться от любых снимков Шерлока. У того не было вообще никаких фотографий, не считая необходимых для официальных документов. Ни одного напоминания о прошлых событиях или людях, связанных с ним. 

-Нравятся?

-Да. Очень. Они необычные…. Идеальные, - он резко замолчал, чувствуя, что начал краснеть. 

-И все же я настаиваю на их уничтожении.

-Хорошо, можешь слать мне сообщения, звонить и требовать моей помощи. Но не удивляйся, если я не буду отвечать.

После этого разговора Джон очень рассчитывал, что Шерлок продержится хотя бы до вечера, и его любопытство и скука не приведут к каким-либо непоправимым последствиям.

Забирая сестру из клиники на следующее утро, он невольно нервничал. Джон мог только предполагать, как Гарри отнесется к его инициативе ремонта в ее квартире, но ему по большому счету было уже все равно. Расставив последние книги и безделушки по полкам и, с облегчением обведя взором зал, он удовлетворенно улыбнулся сам себе и закрыл квартиру до возвращения ее законной хозяйки. Джон сделал это не только для сестры, но и для себя тоже. Возможно, теперь он не будет лежать ночью без сна, спасаясь от кошмаров, и думать, что сделал не достаточно или не старался достаточно.

Гарри Ватсон умела удивлять своего брата так же неожиданно, хотя и не так часто, как это удавалось Шерлоку Холмсу. Джон с легкой тревогой следил за сестрой, пока та нерешительно ходила по комнатам, прикасаясь к знакомым вещам в новой обстановке. Потом она просто подошла и крепко обняла его.

-Спасибо.

Джон гладил теплую спину, перебирал мягкие светлые волосы, вспоминая похожую сцену, но при других обстоятельствах. И не мог не думать о том, как же все успело поменяться. Изменились не только обстоятельства, изменился он сам. Но эта простая мысль пришла ему в голову только здесь и сейчас.

-Хочешь есть?

-Умираю, хочу пиццу.

-Я знаю отличное место, тебе там понравится.

Ему это место показал, конечно же, Шерлок. У него давно сложилось подозрение, что владельцы всех кафе и ресторанчиков на расстоянии минимум трех кварталов от Бейкер Стрит были чем-то обязаны детективу. Он не раз задавался вопросом, вышло ли это как-то случайно или Холмс каким-то образом смог это подстроить, чтобы иметь возможность бесплатно есть, когда его организм все же требовал еды.

-Что-то случилось?

-Нет, - удивленно ответил Джон. – Все отлично. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

-Ты постоянно проверяешь телефон. Вот я и подумала, что может быть, ждешь важного звонка.

Джон смутился и спрятал мобильный в карман. Он не хотел лишний раз напоминать Гарри о Кларе, пусть это будет всего лишь ее подарок, которым он теперь так беззастенчиво пользовался, проверяя, не было ли сообщений от Шерлока. Глупая ситуация.

-Ты выглядишь счастливым. Умиротворенным.

-Ты так думаешь?

-Да…. Как Холмс? Ценит тебя? Думаю, платить он должен хорошо.

-Кхм… Да. Меня все устраивает.

Последние несколько месяцев он не воспринимал их отношения как рабочие. Если задуматься, то Джон все больше начинал воспринимать Шерлока как друга. Настоящего друга, ради которого он готов был совершать глупости и рисковать собственной жизнью и безопасностью, не только потому, что ему за это платили. И если копнуть глубже, даже деньги, которые он продолжал регулярно получать каждую неделю, большей частью тратились на детектива или его эксперименты. Одни поездки на такси стоили целое состояние.

Разглядывая похудевшую сестру из-под ресниц, Джон неожиданно осознал, что рискнул бы своим благополучием и жизнью ради Шерлока, даже если бы ему за это не платили. Даже если бы его об этом не просили. 

-Я рада, что у тебя все хорошо, Джон.

++**++

Джон встречался с Майкрофтом почти так же регулярно, как Лейстрадом или Мюрреем. Обычно это были самые неожиданные места, выбору которых он старался не удивляться. Пару раз они даже встречались в гостиничных номерах. И если бы он был сторонним наблюдателем, у него, скорее всего, сложилось бы мнение, что это больше походило на тайные свидания. Иногда они могли долго сидеть за чаем, просто беседуя о самых разных вещах, хотя чаще всего, обсуждая Шерлока. Это было самой безопасной темой. 

Впрочем, что-то в этом было. Пусть лучше их конспирация напоминала бы стороннему наблюдателю свидание двух любовников, чем что-то более серьезное.

Шерлоку не нравились его частые отлучки ни к Майкрофту, ни к другим, и если последнее даже не обсуждалось, то детективу оставалось только отводить душу на брате. Отчасти их с Майкрофтом встречи на стороне были продиктованы невозможностью находиться под одной крышей с по-детски ревнующим Шерлоком. Иначе чужое поведение Джон никак по-другому объяснить не мог.

Холмс старший был весьма доволен его прогрессом. Они не ожидали, что им удастся выйти на Морана так скоро. И хотя Джона совсем не радовала перспектива общения с Себастьяном Мораном, он готов был потерпеть.

Возвращаясь с очередной встречи с Майкрофтом, он попросил высадить его возле парка. Стояла шикарная погода, и ему не хотелось сидеть в четырех стенах на Бейкер Стрит.

-Джон! Джон Ватсон!

Джон обернулся. К нему поспешил подойти невыскоий тучный мужчина с благодушным располагающим лицом. Он показался ему смутно знакомым.

-Майк, Майк Стемфорд. Мы вместе учились.

-Прости Майк, не узнал. Привет, - Джон действительно не узнал бывшего однокурсника, тот поправился и совсем не походил на того паренька, которого он помнил.

-Знаю-знаю. Я располнел. 

Они с удивлением друг друга разглядывали.

-Я слышал, ты ловил пули где-то за границей. Что случилось, что ты вернулся?

-Я словил пулю, - что ему еще оставалось сказать. Он ведь действительно словил пулю.

Они дошли до ближайшего кафе выпить кофе и вспомнить студенческие годы.

-Значит, ты еще в Бартсе.

-Теперь преподаю таким же светлым умам, каким были и мы. Как же я их ненавижу. А ты как?

-Работаю то тут, то там. 

-Своя практика? Очень в духе нашего Джона Ватсона, - благодушно рассмеялся Майк.

-Меня лишили лицензии после ранения.

-Прости…. 

-У тебя перерыв?

-Можно сказать и так. Сейчас мою лабораторию занял…ммм… Сейчас моя лаборатория оккупирована одним человеком. Только между нами, строго говоря, он там и не должен находиться. Один Бог знает, какая там хрупкая и дорогая аппаратура. И если что-то случиться, мне голову открутят. Но как-то он меня сильно выручил в одном деле

Кажется, он даже догадывался, о ком могла идти речь.

-Значит, он ученый? 

-Не совсем. Он отлично знает анатомию, и химик он первоклассный, но, кажется, медицину никогда не изучал систематически. Я бы сказал, что он одержим наукой, это у него уже граничит с бездушием. Вот этот тип сейчас и сидит на моем рабочем месте. Он либо не заглядывает туда неделям, либо сидит там безвылазно. Если хочешь, можем пойти туда прямо сейчас.

Джон, не долго думая, согласился. Ему было интересно, что изменилось в их альма-матер за все эти годы. К тому же Холмс не единожды упоминал о морге и лабораториях Бартса.

Из парка они отправились знакомой дорогой до Бартса, продолжая предаваться воспоминаниям о студенческих годах. Все в здании было знакомо Джону: и бесконечные стены длинных коридоров, и неприметное множество дверей, отличающиеся только табличками. Лаборатория пустовала, и лишь в дальнем углу, пригнувшись к столу, замер Шерлок Холмс. А Джон гадал, куда тот запропастился с утра пораньше. 

-Холмс, это мой бывший однокурсник Джон Ватсон.

-Ах, Джон, мне как раз нужна твоя помощь, - мельком взглянув на них, тут же потребовал Шерлок.

-Вы знакомы? – Майк выглядел очень удивленным.

-Живем вместе, - пояснил Холмс и протянул Джону колбу с чем-то подозрительным. Джон только застонал и закатил глаза. Опять. Неудивительно, что все вокруг считают их парой. После высказываний подобных этому-то.

-О!... Так это и есть тот самый Джон.

От этих слов Ватсон невольно насторожился.

-Ну-ка, Майк, что он говорит обо мне за моей спиной?

-В основном Шерлок только и делает, что сравнивает всех с тобой. Не в пользу всех, должен сказать.

Джон удивленно рассмеялся.

-Серьезно? Кто бы мог подумать.

-Майк, ты еще должен был отсутствовать минимум 15 минут, - недовольно заявил Холмс и красноречиво посмотрела на добродушного Стемфорда, который поспешил попрощаться с ними и закрыть за собой дверь с другой стороны.

-Значит, я немного лучше других.

-Не будь скучным. Конечно же, ты другой. Иначе я бы не стал мириться с твоим присутствием в моей жизни.

Джон замер. Впервые, Холмс подтвердил словами то, что ни единожды демонстрировал другими, более привычными ему способами.

-Ну, знаешь ли, всегда приятно знать, что ты меня ценишь, - подразнил его Джон. – Долго мне еще держать это колбу?

-Поставь сбоку.

Между ними повисло уютное молчание. Джон внимательно наблюдал за манипуляциями Холмса, а тот делал вид, что не замечает его пристального внимания. Телефон в кармане Джона ожил от пришедшего сообщения.

Шерлок с вами? МХ.

-Если это Майкрофт, то передай, что мне некогда заниматься его делами, - пробурчал Шерлок. – А если это Лейстрад, то пусть лучше принесет те папки с делами, которые я у него просил.

Да. Передает привет. Капризничает. ДВ.

-Что за дела?

-Старые дела по убийствам, где у жертв отрубали левую руку.

-Хочешь я порошу у него в счет спасибо за то, что ты помог мне с ремонтом у Гарри? – он вспомнил, что ему так и не удалось толком отблагодарить детектива за помощь. Как узнал Джон, прожив с детективом бок о бок не один месяц, тот не умел принимать ни комплименты, ни похвалу, отмахиваясь и от того и от другого как от чего не важного. Но Джон видел, как тому было важно одобрение. Не всех, всего пары человек. Людей, чьим мнением Холмс действительно дорожил, Джон мог пересчитать по пальцам. И ему повезло попасть в их число.

-Будь так добр. Тебя он точно послушает.

-Все, что угодно, лишь бы тебе не было скучно, - отшутился Джон и вышел позвонить Грегу. Он и сам не любил, когда тот скучал. Это никогда ничем хорошим не заканчивалось. Если бы только у него было больше возможностей, как он смел себя утешать, возможно, им бы не пришлось вступать в ту опасную игру, в которую их пригласил поиграть Мориарти.


	9. Chapter 9

-Я разочаровал тебя, - это не был вопрос, это было утверждение. Невозможные глаза внимательно следили за каждым его движением. Джону не нравилось, когда его эмоции постоянно скрупулезно и методично раскладывали по полочкам. Ему не нравилось чувствовать себя на очередном приеме у психоаналитика, но так или иначе, этим заканчивался каждый его разговор с Холмсом.

-Отличный пример дедукции.

Джону многое не нравилось. Не нравилось, не иметь возможности что-то сделать, бессильно наблюдая за тем, как безоглядно размениваются чужие жизни. 

-Может, наконец, прекратишь все это? Жизни на кону, Шерлок. Жизни реальных людей!

Стена. Глухая стена вместо ответа.

-Не делай из людей героев, Джон. Если бы они и существовали, я бы не был одним из них.

Тихий писк заставил Джона непроизвольно вздрогнуть.

-Превосходно! – Шерлок уверенным жестом подхватил дорогую игрушку и открыл сообщение. Единственный в мире консультирующий детектив грациозно поднялся из кресла и поправил пиджак.

-Ты со мной?

-Конечно, - выдохнул Джон. Игра с Мориарти продолжалась. И как теперь знал Джон, никогда не прекращалась. Просто теперь что-то изменилось, и она вышла на совершенно иной уровень. Уровень публичности и прямых угроз.

Если сначала, он мысленно и радовался очередному пазлу, подкидываемому Шерлоку. Кто угодно бы, кто знал, что представляет собой скучающий детектив, понял его. Но с каждым новым сообщением в нем зрело чувство отчаянья и неизбежности печального конца. Это все не могло закончиться иначе.

И он точно знал, что встреча с Големом была только началом. Убийца просто защищался, загнанный в угол. Самым страшным и непредсказуемым могла стать только встреча с человеком, который дирижировал всем, что происходило вокруг них. И они медленно неуклонно двигались к этой встрече.

Джон не верил, что Шерлоку было все равно. Он же видел, замечал судорожно сжимающиеся руки, резкие нехарактерные движения, словно детектив боялся не успеть, боялся опоздать. 

Он никогда бы не смог забыть чувства паники и ужаса, после осознания, что чертов взрыв произошел в доме напротив них. В том доме, в котором он иногда заглядывал в соседние окна. Так же он никогда бы не смог забыть чувства облегчения при виде Шерлока с безупречным видом, сидящим напротив Майкрофта. Словно ничего не случилось. Словно не было вокруг осколков битого стекла, а в окна не задувал по-осеннему свежий ветер.

Каждый новый пазл, каждая новая загадка заставляла их плясать под чужую дудку и мотаться по городу, забывая про еду и сон.

 

++**++

-Ты уже отдал Майкрофту флешку?

-Да. Он был на седьмом небе от радости. Грозил мне рыцарским званием. Снова.

Мобильный неожиданно завибрировал пришедшим сообщением. Джон, будучи полностью уверенным, что сообщение было от Майкрофта, был немало удивлен.

Ты мне нужен. Срочно. У меня. Билл.

-К чаю меня не будет, пойду к Саре, - Джон поспешно захлопнул крышку ноута и встал из-за стола. – В холодильнике осталось немного того ризотто, если ты проголодаешься…. И нам нужно молоко.

-Я куплю.

-Серьезно?

-Серьезно.

-За одно и фасоли? – решил попытать удачу Джон, на что получил утвердительный кивок. Он надеялся, что за время его отсутствия Холмс не учинит еще больший разгром в их квартире. И он серьезно рассматривал вариант остаться заночевать у Билла, раз все равно к нему едет.

Он поймал такси и добрался до Билла меньше, чем за 20 минут. Первой странностью, что тут же бросилась ему в глаза, стала незапертая дверь. Джон с опаской зашел в темный коридор и прислушался к тишине. Ничего подозрительного он не услышал.

-Билл?

Когда Билл не отозвался, Джон как можно аккуратней вытащил из-за пояса пистолет и отправился на инспекцию квартиры. Наткнувшись на сгорбленный силуэт за столом в темной кухне, он заподозрил самое страшное.

-Билл? – еще раз тихо позвал Джон. Силуэт слабо зашевелился, но не более того. Ватсон щелкнул выключателем и остолбенел, когда глаза, наконец, привыкли к свету. 

-Какого хрена? – Джон спрятал пистолет и бросился к привязанному к стулу другу. Разбитое в кровь лицо, сломанный нос, кровоподтеки на выглядывающих из-под разорванной майки и штанов участках кожи. Быстрый осмотр ничего не дал, кроме них с Биллом уже никого не было.

Он постарался вытащить кляп, старясь как можно меньше потревожить разбитые губы. Тот никак не отреагировал, пребывая в отключке.

-Господи, кто это сделал?

-Я.

Он был так ошеломлен, что пропустил бесшумное появление за своей спиной. Удар в висок отбросил его в сторону, и ему оставалось только, злобно сверкая глазами, смотреть в лицо улыбающегося Себастьяна Морана.

-Извини, док, мне нужно было скинуть Холмса старшего с хвоста. А наш Билл отказывался сотрудничать.

-Я столько раз успел пожалеть, что спас твою жизнь, - процедил Джон, мотая гудящей головой. Он ненавидел себя за эти мысли, но так было бы лучше. Для всех, кто успел пострадать от рук этого человека.

Моран присел на корточки перед ним и оскалился.

-Зато я тебе очень благодарен, док. Ты так самоотверженно боролся за мою жизнь, хотя уже тогда подозревал, что я не тот за кого себя выдаю. Прям как ты, да, док?

-Пошел на хуй.

-Тсс…. Как грубо. Но я умею прощать, - ухмыльнулся Моран и, ткнув дулом в висок, потянул его за руку на себя. Джону ничего иного не оставалось, как подчиниться. Ему ловко скрутили руки за спиной, впрочем, обошлось без наручников. Моран забрал его пистолет и мобильник. И то, и другое он забросил в один из кухонных шкафчиков.

-Садись, док. У нас есть время в запасе. Минут 20, не больше, но это лучше, чем ничего.

Моран выдвинул ему стул и с силой усадил на него Джона, сам же устроился напротив, прислонившись к кухонному столу.

-Тебе еще не надоело сверлить во мне дырки глазами? У меня иммунитет.

Неожиданно он протянул руку и коснулся гневно поджатых губы Джона, заставив того с удивлением откинуть голову, уходя от настойчивых пальцев. От резкого движения, у него все поплыло перед глазами.

-О, не будь таким…. Ты же знал, я уверен, всегда знал. Но ты слишком честный, слишком правильный, слишком хороший…. Очевидно, только Холмс оказался для тебя достаточно хорош. И я бы добавил - оба Холмса, не так ли Джонни-бой?

Конечно же, Джон знал. И у него были глаза, которым, спасибо большое, он умел прекрасно пользоваться. Трудно не заметить, как тебя пожирают глазами, словно ты обед для голодной собаки. Моран со странным выражением разглядывал его, словно силился что-то понять и никак не мог.

-Почему?

Джон прикрыл глаза. Как он мог объяснить, что Холмс оказался в его жизни по чистой случайности. И как по стечению обстоятельств в ней и задержался.

-Ты точно хочешь это узнать?

Моран ненадолго задумался.

-Пожалуй, нет. Теперь это не имеет значения.

-Тогда о чем поговорим в оставшееся время? – поинтересовался Джон. Ему не особо хотелось разговаривать, но так был хоть какой-то шанс, узнать что-нибудь важное. – Возможно о том, зачем я здесь?

-Так нужно. Как тебя ранили?

Вопрос был неожиданным и не очень приятным. Хотя в прочем ничего особенного в нем не было.

-В поселении в километрах десяти от базы началась эпидемия лихорадки. Сначала все было как обычно, мы точно знали, что боевиков там не было. Точнее думали, что знаем. Нас пустили к больным, а потом напали. Мне прострелили плечо…. И мне повезло. Помнишь сержанта Страуна? Его убили на месте. Другим ребятам удалось вырваться, они вернулись через полчаса с подмогой, но я все равно умудрился подцепить эту чертову заразу. Провалялся в госпитале больше двух месяцев. 

-Ауч… И потом тебя списали. Отбросили, как ненужную вещь, - в чужом голосе слышался неподдельный гнев. – Глупцы!

Телефонный звонок к облегчению Джона прервал их. Моран принял вызов и, не сводя с него пытливых глаз, ответил:

-Да? – и после короткой паузы тут же отключился.

-Придется отложить разговор на другой раз. Босс ждет. И без глупостей. Иначе снайпер, хотя и не такой первоклассный, как я, снимет нашего друга Билла. Я точно знаю, что тебе бы этого не хотелось. Мне бы тоже. Как никак, наш Билли вытащил тебя из под пуль.

Джон с ужасом заметил дрожащую красную точку на груди Билла. Что ж, тогда ему придется играть по предложенным правилам. Он ожидал, что они спустятся внизу, тогда у него был шанс быть замеченным одной из камер слежения, но они поднялись на крышу и сели в небольшой вертолет. 

++**++

Если бы он только мог знать, мог предвидеть последствия затеянной игры с Мориатри, он никогда бы не оставил Шерлока одного. Никогда бы не пошел на заведомо ложный вызов от Билла, прикрывшись Сарой. Хотя это вряд ли. Он бы все равно пошел, даже зная, что его ждет ловушка.

Шерлок недолюбливал Мюррея, и как сильно подозревал Джон, даже ревновал. Потому что Билл единственным человеком, помимо детектива, по чьему первому зову, Джон готов был бросать все дела и срываться посреди ночи, чтобы мчаться через весь город на выручку. Только если с Холмсом поводом могла служить любая мелочь, вплоть до лени встать и дойти до стола за ручкой или мобильником, то Билл никогда не вызывал его ради пустяков.

Если бы он только мог знать, мог предвидеть, что Джим из ИТ, новый парень Молли и Джим Мориарти – одно лицо. Но ему даже в голову этого не могло прийти. Он даже предположить не мог, что был настолько близко к этому человеку и ничего не предпринял. 

Он наивно предположил, что Джим, псих, простреливший Биллу ногу, живет такой же двойной жизнью, как и он, Джон Ватсон. И не является опасным криминальным гением, на которого они с Майкрофтом открыли охоту.

Каким же глупцом он был. И теперь дорого платил за собственную глупость. Жизнью Билла, своей жизнью, возможно, жизнью других незнакомых ему людей.

-Со стороны Шерлока было мило проявить столь несвойственную ему заботу. Отослать свою ручную собачку переждать в безопасном месте, пока он героически встречается со злодеем, - Мориарти противно захихикал. – Ты же не знаешь, что он назначил мне свидание. Здесь, в полночь. Тссс… Не хорошо получается.

Джону оставалось только стиснуть зубы и терпеть, пока его одевали во взрывчатку. 

-Что он в тебе нашел? Что такого Себ в тебе нашел? Не понимаю, просто не понимаю.

У него не было ответов на вопросы безумца. И если бы и были, он не стал бы отвечать.

-Знаешь, я наблюдал за тобой, но так и не смог понять. Что ж думаю, после сегодняшней ночи, это будет уже не актуальным.

Теперь его облачили в парку и вдели в ухо микрофон.

-Вот теперь почти все готово. Осталось только дождаться главное действующее лицо, - Мориарти снова захихикал. Без сомнений сложившаяся ситуация его не мало забавляла. И он был уверен, что выйдет победителем. А это могло означить только одно - что их шансы на успех стремительно приближались к критической отметке. С трудом верилось, что столь умный и хитрый человек не предусмотрел разные варианты развития событий и не подготовился соответствующе. 

Его проводили в одну из раздевалок и оставили ждать. Ему было отлично слышно, как хлопнула дверь, он прекрасно слышал тихие уверенные шаги.

-Купил тебе подарок по случаю знакомства…. Все происходящее было из-за этого? Все эти загадки, все это, чтобы отвлечь меня от этого.

Джон вышел из раздевалки и замер, услышав команду остановиться.

-Добрый вечер.

Они не сводили друг с друга глаз. 

-Какой поворот событий, правда, Шерлок?

-Джон…

-Спорим, ты такого не ожидал, - Джон вытащил руки из карманов и распахнул парку. – Что мне заставить сказать его еще?

Джон тяжело вздохнул.

-Я остановил малыша Карла. Я могу остановить Джона Ватсона тоже. Остановить его сердце.

-Хватит! Кто ты?

-Я дал тебе свой номер. Надеялся, что ты позвонишь.

Джон догадывался, что появление Мориарти будет сюрпризом для Шерлока не столько из-за театрального выхода, сколько из-за человека, что сумел так ловко его сбить с толку.

-Джим Мориарти. Привет.

Ему было противно слушать этот голос. Слова падали камнями, ударяясь о кафель, и он ничего не мог поделать, только ждать. Он ждал и слушал, отсчитывая приближающиеся шаги. Слушал и смотрел в тревожные глаза Холмса, просчитывающего множество сценариев в своей умной голове.

-Шерлок, беги! – ему было достаточно одного единственного шанса. Единственного удачного переплетения обстоятельств. И он, не раздумывая, воспользовался представившейся возможностью схватить Мориарти.

Теперь, когда тот служил ему щитом от пули снайпера, он мог разыграть свои карты. Если бы только Шерлок воспользовался моментом и ушел. 

-У вас закончились козыри, доктор Ватсон.

Он и сам этого видел. Красная дрожащая точка на груди Шерлока зловеще подрагивала от легких колебаний.

-Попался.

Джон мог свернуть этому ублюдку шею в считанные секунды, а теперь был вынужден отпустить и отступить на шаг назад. Он ненавидел чувствовать себя настолько беспомощным. Мориарти лишь самодовольно отряхнулся и поправил галстук.

-Ты знаешь что будет с тобой если ты не оставишь меня в покое? Что будет с тобой?

-Дай угадаю. Ты меня убьешь?

-Убью? Ну, это же очевидно. Я, конечно же, убью тебя, когда-нибудь. Но я не хочу пока торопить события. Я берегу это для особого случая. Нет, нет. Не перестанешь преследовать меня, я тебя сожгу…. Я выжгу твое сердце. 

-Достоверные источники сообщили, что у меня его нет.

-Но мы оба знаем, что это не так.

Джон стоял, в бессильной злобе стискивая руки. 

-Ну, я, пожалуй, пойду. Было очень приятно поболтать, - Мориарти, как ни в чем не бывало, отвернулся и ушел. 

И им пришлось с этим просто смириться. Зато теперь Джон мог вздохнуть полной грудь, пускай ему и мешал тяжелый жилет.

-Ты в порядке? – Шерлок встал перед ним на одно колено, словно решил сделать предложение руки и сердца. Возможно, так и было. – Все хорошо?

-Да-да, я в порядке, - Джон никак не мог отдышаться. - Шерлок! Шерлок!

Но Шерлок уже убежал зачем-то к ближайшей двери, но тут же вернулся.

-Ты в порядке? – не мог не спросить Джон. Холмс выглядел взвинченным и растерянным.

-Со мной? Да, хорошо…. То, что ты сделал…. Точнее то, что ты попытался сделать…. Это было … хорошо.

-Хорошо, что этого никто не видел.

-Мм?

-Ты сорвал с меня одежду в темном бассейне. Люди бы начали говорить.

-Они только это и умеют.

Джон не мог не ответить на улыбку Холмса. Как и в самый первый день их знакомства, когда они стояли, прижавшись спинами к стене в коридоре на Бейкер Стрит и смеялись после сумасшедший пробежки по Лондону. Он помнил, насколько чувствовал себя живым. 

Сейчас он чувствовал себя не просто живым. Адреналин смешанный со страхом, с естественным человеческим страхом за собственную жизнь, заставлял задумываться о том, о чем бы он никогда бы не стал думать при обычных обстоятельствах. Джон Ватсон смеялся и не мог понять, почему он так ни разу и не додумался поцеловать несносного детектива.

-Простите ребята, я такой непостоянный, - Мориарти вернулся с радостным хлопком в ладоши. - Это моя слабость. Но должен признаться, это моя единственная слабость. Я не могу позволить вам продолжать. Просто не могу. Я бы попытался уговорить тебя, но все мои доводы, скорее всего, уже промелькнули в твоей голове.

-Возможно, мой ответ уже промелькнул в твоей.

Шерлок поймал взгляд Джона и, получив немое согласие, направил пистолет на взрывчатку. Как не тяжело было Джону принимать это решение, он готов был рискнуть их жизнями и жизнью Билла лишь бы остановить этого сумасшедшего. 

++**++

Все в его жизни было связанно со звонками. С неожиданными встречами, сообщениями и звонками. Если бы несколько месяцев он случайно не встретил Билла и не согласился работать с ним, он никогда бы не встретился с Шерлоком, который тут же потащил его за собой знакомиться с Майкрофтом. И еще множество «если бы», еще множество переплетений случайных событий, сопровождаемых сообщениями и вызовами.

Трель телефона громким чужеродным звуком отражалась от кафельных стен и хлорированной воды. Довольно распространенный рингтон, ничего особенного. Просто звонок, спасший им жизни. 

-Если я доживу до преклонного возраста и сяду за мемуары, то я обзову этот эпический опус «Моя жизнь с Шерлоком Холмсом». Как тебе такое название?

-Тогда люди точно будут говорить.

-Пусть говорят, - Джон с облегчением рассмеялся. Он смеялся и не мог остановиться.

Холмс притянул его к себе и прижался лбом к его разбитому виску.

Игра продолжалась.


End file.
